Silver Moon
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis has been recruited by a strange group of women. They stand against a demented man and tries to liberate an entire city. With the help of mystical weapons, Davis has to train to become what most would fear: a killer
1. Raiders

All humans are condemned to die at some point in their lives. The questions is how we are going to die. Some die by ageing, others are executed, and there are those who would rather die when they know they are fighting for the right reasons.

"And Davis Motomiya has the ball." Davis dribbled down the soccer field as he was doing his best to avoid the posing team. He moves left and right until he gets to the goal.

"Here goes!" Davis shouted as he kicked the ball and the goalie failed to stop it and the ref blowing a whistle.

"Goal! The Odaiba team wins."

"Yeah!" Davis cheered. It's been years since the digital world and the real world have been at peace with each other. Davis and the others are in their final year of high school and graduation is close. Yolei is attending community college so she can keep seeing her friends and Tai and his group are in college.

"Way to go, Davis!" T.K. said.

"Nice work out there!" Cody said.

"That's my Davis. Did you really expect anything less?" Veemon said. Everyone watched the game, but there were a couple girls that had their eyes on Davis.

"So is that the guy?"

"That's him. Our orders are to try and figure out how to convince him to join us."

"Great. I can tell this guy is going to be a lot of fun." Davis and his friends were heading on home after the game.

"Nice work out there, Davis. That had to have bene your best game yet." Ken said.

"Ken's right. You've really stepped up your game." Kari said.

"Thanks guys. So anyone one to get a bite to eat?" Davis said.

"Sorry, but I can't. I have some college work to do." Yolei said.

"Enjoy your youth. Once you reach college, it's a different ball game." Hawkmon said.

"I got to get going too. I promised my Mom I would help her around the house." Cody said.

"I think I'll just head on home

"And I need to catch my ride back home. I agreed to help out around my school to set up for graduation" Ken said. "I'll see you guys later." All of them headed their own way.

"T.K., Kari, what about you?" Veemon asked.

"Sorry, but I've got a lot of work to do." T.K. said.

"Same here, but we will some other time." Kari said as the two of them headed off. Davis was a little disappointed as he just sat on the ground.

"Chill out, Davis. I'll get something to eat with you." Veemon said.

"I know, but that's not it." Davis said. "I'm trying to prolong heading home or else my parents are going to lecture me about getting a job or going to college. Parents can be such a bother." Davis leaned his head back, but he hit something soft.

"What's the matter big guy?" Davis heard someone talk to him. He tilted his head up and his face turned red when he saw what he leaned against. He saw a girl that had long blonde hair in spikes. She wore a black vest that was buckled, but stopped just above her stomach and didn't had anything on underneath. She also wore a black mini skirt with metal gloves with no fingers and black boots. Davis was too shocked to speak since he had his head pressed against her ampler breasts than what he's seen.

"Whoa!" Davis said. The strange girl used one finger to tilt his head to her eyes.

"Try to stay focus here, buddy."

"Who are you?" Davis said as he got himself back up.

"The name's Leona. That was a pretty awesome game out there. You looked pretty cute with your little soccer ball."

"Really?" Davis said as he was beginning to boast. "I'm not bragging or anything, but I do like to think I'm the best on the team."

"Davis, you are bragging." Veemon said with Davis turning to talk to him.

"Be quiet. For once a girl says I'm cute." Davis said.

"But I thought you like Kari?" Veemon said.

"I do, but this is a rare opportunity for me. I'll just try to let her down easy if she makes a move on me." Davis said as he turned back to talk to the girl. "Sorry about him." However, when he opened his eyes, he saw Leona was gone and the only thing he saw was a cat running off. "Oh man. Not only did that girl look hot, but she seemed interested."

"You're sounding like a hypocrite." Veemon said. While they were talking, the cat from earlier stared at them from an alley and another girl picked it up. This girl had short white hair with a lavender sleeveless dress who was also as developed as the other girl and she had a strange round piece of metal on her back. She too kept an eye on Davis.

…

"I see. Bring him here as soon as you can. Just leave the talking to me." A woman said on a communicator. She had long straight hair that went to her waist that was sky blue. Her uniform was similar to a general with a skirt and black leggings and heels with some cleavage to show her breasts. She looked over to a glowing orb in a dark room that had an image of Davis. "We have to convince him to join us."

….

Davis' Apartment

It got later in the day as Davis and Veemon returned home.

"There you are, Davis. How was the game? I heard you won." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Yeah. It was great." Davis said.

"I'm glad you're back. We still need to talk about what you're going to do with your life." Mr. Motomiya said.

"Maybe later, Dad. I'm going to get ready for bed." Davis said.

"Davis, I'm serious. It's time you start bringing your life together. You're going to graduate from high school soon." Mr. Motomiya said, but Davis just closed his door and dropped to his bed.

"Well, at least things can't get any worse." Veemon said.

"Why would you say that?" Davis said.

"You got rejected by a random girl and you almost got another lecture by your Dad." Veemon said. "That sounds pretty bad to you." Neither of them notice his window open up and someone crawled in. The person sneaked their way over to them and Veemon spotted that person. "Davis, behind you!" Before Davis could even turn, he got knocked on his head and so did Veemon.

…..

Davis

"Ow! My head." Davis said as regained consciousness, but everything around him was dark and he felt like his arms were tied. "What the? Where the hell am I?"

"Sounds like he's awake."

"What's going on? Who's there? Am I blind?" Davis said.

"You're not blind, idiot. You just have a bag on your head."

"I don't think this is what the boss had in mind."

"It doesn't matter. He's here and that's what she wanted." Davis kept hearing voices and all of them sounded like girls.

"Let's help him out." The bag was removed from his head and he was almost blinded by light. Davis' eyes adjusted and saw he was in a simple room and the girl with white hair from before showed her face. "Hello."

"What the hell? Who are you?" Davis said and he saw his arms were tied up as he tried to move. "What's going on? Where's Veemon?"

"Chill out." He looked over and met another girl that had long pink hair in ponytails, a pink gown with sleeves with black leggings. "It's not like we're going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry for what happened. We left your blue little friend back at your home." The girl with white hair said as she walked over and untied him. Davis stand up and looked around.

"How's it going?" Davis turned around and was met with that same Leona girl from before.

"It's you!" Davis said.

"Glad to see you remember me." Leona said. "Let me introduce you. The one with pink hair is Marine and the one with white hair is Shauna."

"Hello." Shauna greeted.

"You're getting ahead of yourself." Marine said.

"Welcome to our home." Davis was met with a fourth girl. She had long black hair with a black top and red skirt with long socks with her just as developed though didn't show much emotion.

"That's Ryoto." Leona said.

"Who are you people and why did you kidnap me? Wait, I know. I'm dreaming and all you girls are here to worship me." Davis said.

"Not even in your dreams." Marine said as she hit him on the head.

"Not a dream. That felt real." Davis said.

"Welcome." Davis looked down the room and saw the older woman sitting in a chair.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"A pleasure to meet you, Davis Motomiya. My name is Ayame Kotetsu. I'm the leader of this organization."

"Organization?" Davis wondered.

"That's right. We are known as Raiders and we want you to join us." Ayame said.

"Hold the phone. What the hell are you talking about?" Davis said.

"I'm sorry. This must all be sudden for you." Ayame said as she rose from her chair. "Just try to relax and I'll explain. Have you heard of a place known as Tengoku City?"

"Yeah. That city was built a many years ago, like when I was a young kid, and isn't that far from Odaiba." Davis said. "It's suppose to be an amazing place since it has heaven in the name's meaning. Although, I have heard that place has been dealing with issues of some assassins."

"That's right and those assassins are us, baby!" Leona said.

"What?!" Davis said as he was completely shocked.

"It's true." Ryoto said.

"Come." Ayame said as she got up. "I'll gladly explain it all." She led the way and the girls insisted that Davis followed. "It is true that we are the assassins in Tengoku City. We're wanted dead or alive. However, it's because that so called paradise is not what it seems."

"What do you mean?" Davis asked as they came across a door. Ayame went inside and the girls pushed Davis inside with the door being closed.

"Davis, do you know Ragur Monotora?" Ayame said. "He's the man that created Tengoku City. He claimed that he wanted a city of peace and of equality. Instead of calling him an emperor or anything in the city, he took the title of Prime Minister."

"I still don't understand." Davis said.

"The truth of the matter is that Ragur is a mad man." Ayame said. "He corrupts others. He's having the people think they're living in paradise, but only because he hides the truth. He's a monster that kills others and tries to pass them off as criminals. Tengoku City is really hell."

"I don't see how." Davis said.

"This video might get you to see." Ayame said as she turned on a television. Davis watched closely and what he saw was horrible. It was like something in an R-rated movie, but much worse. People were being killed, burned, branded, beaten, and mutilated. Corpses were hung in public. It all made Davis sick and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Turn it off. Turn it off!" Davis begged and Ayame did just that.

"Are you okay?" Ayame said. Davis felt sick as he reached for a garbage bin and puked in it after seeing what he saw.

"All of that is real? How could anyone do that to people? It's inhuman." Davis said.

"Exactly and I fear he would do that to the rest of the world." Ayame said. "Ragur might seem like a carrying man, but he's the demon." She opened the door and the two of them came out.

"Saw the video? We all were shook up when we learned the truth." Leona said.

"I can't believe that's all happening out there and that city isn't that far from my home." Davis said.

"The people who live there aren't aware of what a real danger that city is." Ayame said. "So I formed Raiders in order to bring a stop to it once and for all. Ragur's philosophy has already corrupted so many and many are suffering."

"Unreal." Davis said. "So you guys kill because you're trying to liberate that city from corruption of this man who sounds like a psychopath. You guys are like assassins of justice!" When he said that, most of them laughed thinking he was being silly.

"No matter how you say it, we're still killers." Leona said.

"And at some point in our lives, we're all gonna have to atone for the sins we have caused." Shauna said.

"Hang on. So it's just the five of you? I still don't see what this has to do with me. Why do I seem to be the only guy?" Davis said.

"We're getting to there." Ayame said as they all kept walking. Davis noticed a set of windows and he could see an entire army training on the outside. "You see? It's not just the five of us. I've managed to form a rebel army. The reason this group is mostly of girls, but there's a reason for that. It's because we were chosen like you were."

"Chosen? What do you mean by chosen?" Davis said.

"Chosen to wield a shi no buki." Ayame said. Before Ayame could explain more, they ended up in a technological room with a giant glowing orb near the top. "A shi no buki are mystical weapons that can choose who possess it. They were forged many years ago. We figured out how to use technology so we can find those who are meant to hold one. That's how we were able to find you."

"Seriously?" Davis said.

"That's right. All five of us hold one and we have one for you." Shauna said.

"That is why we want you to join us." Ryoto said. "We want you to help us in liberating the city."

"I know being a hero isn't easy, but I never fought humans like this before." Davis said.

"That's perfectly fine. We'll train you." Ayame said. "Of course, the choice is still yours." She went over and pulled out one of the shi no buki. It was a pure white and silver broad sword with a crescent moon attached to the guard. "This would be your shi no buki. The moon fang: Getsuga."

"Getsuga?" Davis said as he took the blade and he could actually feel a strange power coming from the blade. It was beginning to feel like something was telling him this blade belonged to him. Davis is being recruited to be a killer, but to be one to free an entire city. There was just one thing needed first.

"So Davis, are you in?" Ayame asked.

...

Davis: My life got really weird. I'm training to be a killer and I'm working with these girls. Most guys would see that as a good thing, but they won't after they get to know them. How do I always get myself into these messes?

Next Time: Enter Silver Moon


	2. Enter Silver Moon

"And that's the most of it." Davis said. He was able to return home before anyone even knew he was gone and the only person he told about the whole thing with the Raiders is to Veemon. "Apparently, they want to train me to be a killer. What do you think?" All Veemon did was just sit there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

"They want you to be a killer?!" Veemon shouted and Davis shoved his hands over Veemon's mouth.

"Keep it down. That Ayame lady told me that the less people know, the better." Davis said. "They need to work in secretcy." Davis walked over to a guitar case and opened up where he kept Getsuga. "They said this sword belongs to me and it chose me. That's why they want me to join them. Apparently, these weapons might be the best chance of freeing an entire city."

"You're not serious about this, are you?" Veemon asked.

"If I know people need my help, I can't turn away." Davis said. "Though, I'm not sure about being a killer. I should at least check it out. I've got to go and meet up with these girls, Veemon. Make up some excuse for me until I come back."

"I'm not coming?" Veemon said.

"This doesn't seem to have anything to do with digmon. No reason to drag you into this." Davis said. He put Getsuga back in the case to keep it hidden from others. "I'll see you later." He took the case and left his apartment, but that didn't stop Veemon from worrying.

…

Raiders' Base

The Raider's base was out in the woods, outside of Odaiba. The trees helped it be kept hidden as well as hiding underneath a cliff. Davis was able to find the place and was still trying to get use to it.

"Where is everyone?" Davis said as he looked around. He saw a door opened up and saw Shauna came out.

"Oh! Hello, Davis." Shauna said.

"Hey, Shauna." Davis said.

"Forgive me. I was just straightening out your room." Shauna said.

"My room?" Davis said.

"Yes. We have a room set for you if you decide to join us." Shauna said. "We know you still live with your family, but we hope you can spend some nights here. So have you decided to join us?"

"Not yet. I'm not sure if I can be like you guys." Davis said.

"That's perfectly alright. We were all unsure when we first started out." Shauna said. "The others are waiting in the meeting room. They would like to speak to you." She led the way and that's how Davis noticed the strange device on her back.

"Shauna, what is that thing on your back?" Davis said.

"That's my shi no buki. Don't forget that the five of us already have one." Shauna said. "More will be explained in the meeting room."

'Well, these girls don't seem all that bad.' Davis thought. 'This Shauna girl seems real nice.' Shauna led him back to the room where he first met all of them.

"Davis! Hey, buddy!" Leona said as she grabbed him and practically shoved him in her breast.

'Leona, on the other hand, seems too direct. Does she not know there's a thing called coming out too strong?' Davis thought.

"So has he decided to join us?" Ryoto asked.

"He's still uncertain." Shauna said.

"That's fine. We just need to give him some time to make a big decision." Ayame said.

"Oh please. I think it's obvious why he doesn't want to join." Marine said. "He's scared. I'm not surprised. Most men act brave when they're just big babies."

"What?!" Davis said as he got out of Leona's grasp.

"You heard me. It be better for you and everyone if you just admit it." Marine said and Davis was getting furious.

'Marine seems to be a real smart mouth.' Davis thought. 'I just met her and I already hate her.' Davis looked over to Ryoto and thought about her. 'Ryoto, I'm not sure about. She seems like one of those Goth people. She doesn't really show emotion and she doesn't seem to express herself.'

"Davis, is there any questions you have about us before you get started?" Ayame said.

"Actually, yeah. You mention you each have a shi no buki." Davis said. "How many of those weapons are there and what do you each possess. I'm just asking because I want to help, but I don't know anything about this."

"A good question. If you hold one, you should know more about them." Ayame said. "Shi no buki were made hundreds of years ago and each one filled with mystic energy. Once they select their owner, no one else can use their power."

"How do they choose their owners?" Davis said.

"It's unclear. The ways of the shi no buki aren't always clear." Ryoto said.

"As of today, there are only twelve of them in existence." Ayame said. "We only hold six of them. That means you're the last one to join this team, Davis. However, the powers of Getsuga haven't been revealed to us."

"So what others are there?" Davis said.

"I'll show you." Ayame said as she reached behind her chair and pulled out a silver bow. "This is the wind bow: Kaze. This is my shi no buki. All I have to do is pull back the string and the air can be condensed into an arrow to be shot in long distances. There's also Ryoto's."

"Here it is." Ryoto said as she pulled out a katana with a red grip and guard.

"Ryoto's is known as Ketsueki, the blood blade. A katana that grows stronger the more blood is on it." Ayame said.

"Creepy." Davis said.

"We also have Shauna's. Shauna's is known as Tsubasa." Ayame said. "A device implanted on her back that forms angel wings. She's able to fly and when she shoots the feathers, the feathers become daggers. We also have Yasei, Leona's shi no buki."

"That's these babies." Leona said as she held out her metal gloves.

"A pair of gloves that gives her animal characteristics. She can even transform into them." Ayame said.

"Though it only works with land animals." Leona said. "Watch." The gloves had magic energy flowed through her body and transformed her into a lion. "Pretty sweet."

"Whoa! You can even talk!" Davis said as he clapped his hands. Leona walked over and rubbed herself against him.

"You like? Gives new meaning to party animal." Leona said.

"Hey, watch where you're rubbing." Davis said.

"Finally, we have Marine's." Ayame said.

"That's this little bad boy right here." Marine said as she pointed a rifle at Davis.

"Hey! Don't point that thing at me!" Davis said.

"Āsenaru, the arsenal." Ayame said. "It's capable of transforming into any weapon used for long range."

"If we're done here, Shauna and I need to get going. We've got a job to do." Marine said.

"Job?" Davis said.

"That's how we work." Leona said as she changed back. "We take missions and we take jobs people are willing to pay."

"Pay?" Davis said.

"Of course. Running an organization like this isn't cheap." Ryoto said. "We actually have come across some people that are willing to pay for our services despite us being criminals in Tengoku City."

"You'll learn more if you chose to work for us." Ayame said. "Angel, Top Gun, best of luck to both of you." The two of them settled things and headed out.

"Top Gun? Angel?" Davis questioned as to what that meant.

"We don't use our real names when we're on business." Ayame said. "Marine is Top Gun, Shauna is Angel, Leona is Beastie, and Ryoto is Vampira. You'll need to come up with your own name."

"We'll be back. How about you make yourself helpful and clean up around here, rookie." Marine said as she laughed at him.

"How about I clean your clock?" Davis said as he rolled up his sleeve and was about to go after her, but Leona held him back.

"Okay. Let's try to get you settle here." Ayame said. "Maybe once you get a feel for what it's like here, it will help make up your mind. Ryoto, you will be helping him out."

"Understood." Ryoto said and Davis got nervous.

'It had to be her.' Davis thought.

….

Tengoku City

Tengoku City, a city that is meant to look like paradise with a strong wall surrounding the city. People are led to believe they live in Utopia, but they are fooled into thinking that by Ragur's corruption. Beneath the surface is a city that is run by fear and demented authorities.

"Keep moving you pieces of scum." A general in armor with a scar over his left eye. This was general Ox of Tengoku's army. He was pushing his soldiers hard as they all did pushups. He looked over and saw one was struggling more than the others. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm just exhausted sir." The soldier said. That was the wrong answer. Ox pulled out a sword and struck the soldier in the back. He screamed in pain and got all the soldiers to stop.

"Don't show pity or sorrow for him. He chose to show weakness." Ox said as he slowly pushed the sword deeper. "As for you, never admit weakness. Never show it. You push even harder for it. Remember that or you'll be terminated from your position."

…

The Cemetery

Even though this twisted city hangs corpses, they still hold a cemetery. Although, Ragur has it set for those who deserve it. A woman was walking through with her wearing a cloak. She looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"I'm taking a big risk by coming here." The woman said.

"You want to get down to business or just mope around." Leona came out from hiding behind a tree to speak with her. "Do you have the information?" The woman reached inside the cloak and pulled out some papers and she handed it to them.

…

The Base

Leona came back with the information as it scattered across the table. All of it was about General Ox.

"She came through." Leona said. "General Ox has been pushing her husband to the brink of death. Not to mention he actually killed a few of his own men feeling they were too weak."

"How did she get all this?" Davis asked.

"She's been selling her body. She's letting that pig do whatever he wants to her, even if she's married, for some money." Leona said. "She's willing to pay us some of it as well as the general's fortune."

"This will help us. Time to see if you really have what it takes, Davis." Ayame said.

"Are you serious? You want me to take on a general?" Davis said as he was thinking they were all crazy again.

"According to this info, he goes out drinking about this night every week. Perhaps you can use him being drunk to your advantage." Ayame said. "You'll also have Ryoto as backup. We need to strike him while we can. That is your mission."

"Yes ma'am." Ryoto said, but Davis wasn't so sure.

…..

Tengoku City

Night soon came. The perfect cover for assassins. Ryoto and Davis hanged back by the rooftops and were keeping an eye on the bar General Ox is suppose to come out of.

"This is so boring. Why don't we just go straight for him?" Davis complained.

"Assassins are suppose to be stealthy. If we just fight out in public, innocents could get killed." Ryoto said. "We need to make sure we lure Ox away from the public."

"Hey….Vampira." Davis said as he tried to get use to the codenames. "If this prime minster guy is the reason for all this, how come we just don't go directly for him?"

"It wouldn't be enough." Ryoto said. "We need to weaken his forces first or else we would never reach him. Anyone that follows him can just easily take his position. You don't strike the strong down without weakening them."

"I think I get it, but she's still very creepy." Davis whispered.

"I know what I'm talking about. I was actually trained to work for the government here when I was a child." Ryoto said and that was a surprise to Davis. "They wanted me to do their dirty work until I learned the truth by Ayame on what this place was really like. I was the first she recruited."

"Whoa!" Davis said.

"Good night my good man." They looked to the bar and saw Ox was coming out.

"This is your chance. Be sure to not to waver. Even if he's drunk, he could be a danger." Ryoto said. Davis didn't see a way out of this, but he didn't want to turn back if this man was hurting people. Davis managed to get ahead of Ox into an alleyway and waited for him.

'No turning back.' Davis thought as he saw Ox was coming.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Ox said.

"Just enjoying the night, sir." Davis said. Ox didn't really care as he walked past him. Davis saw this opportunity to strike. He reached for his case and pulled out Getsuga. 'Here goes nothing.' He actually went to attack him from behind, but Ox pulled out his sword and blocked it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ox said.

'He's not drunk. Dammit.' Davis thought. Ox pushed back and had Davis fall off his feet. Ox swung his sword down, but Davis rolled out of the way.

"You've got guts, kid. Too bad they're about to be cut out." Ox said. It might have seemed scary, but Davis didn't back down.

'I can do this. If I hesitate, I'm dead.' Davis thought. Ox swung his sword at Davis, but Davis held up Getsuga and was able to block it.

"Okay. I can see you have a little skill and potential. You could be better than the scum of soldiers I have." Ox said.

"What?" Davis said.

"Some of my men are weak and pathetic. That's why I just went and killed some off, but you might be different. I'm willing to look the other way around on this if you join." Ox said.

"Just because you thought they were weak, you can kill them?" Davis said.

"I gave those sorry excuses for men plenty of chances. They were near death when I got through with them." Ox said. "If they couldn't push past that, there was no reason to keep them around."

"You bastard." Davis said. "I can see what they were telling me. You think you can walk all over people and if they don't meet your standards, you think they deserve to die. I won't put up with that!" Davis pushed back with great strength. He swung Getsuga and was able to cut off Ox's right arm. "You're done!" Davis swung Getsuga and sliced him right through the abs with blood spilling around and Ox dropping dead. Davis held up Getsuga to the moonlight and watched as the blood spilled. "Just because a person is weak, doesn't mean they should just die." Davis looked at the silver shine of his sword as it stood by the moon. If just one man was that heartless, Davis can't think what this whole city must be like.

…

The Base

"I'm in." Davis said as he and Ryoto reported back and Ayame was very pleased with the results.

"I'm impressed you were able to take down Ox. Perhaps you are cut out for this and I'm glad to hear it from you." Ayame said.

"I also came up with my own name. Call me Silver Moon." Davis said.

"Not bad." Leona said.

"It is impressive you defeated a general, but keep in mind that it won't be that easy all the time." Ryoto said.

"I know, but you have to admit that I am awesome." Davis said as he began to boast again, but it stopped when he saw Ryoto take off his shirt. "What the heck are you doing?!" She reached for his pants and shoved them off and was looking around his body making Davis very uncomfortable.

"Thank goodness. Many died from infections in injuries because they were too proud to admit them." Ryoto said. Davis could see that there was more to Ryoto than he thought. Perhaps she wasn't that bad after all.

"As long as I got friends like you looking out for me, I have nothing to worry about." Davis said as he held out his hand and Ayame took it as a sign of friendship. Leona ruined the moment with a chuckle.

"Oh my gosh. This is so adorable and the fact that you're half naked makes it better." Leona said.

"Shut up!" Davis said.

"Anyway, you'll be working with Marine on your next assignment." Ayame said and Davis felt worse than he did with Ryoto.

"She's even worse!" Davis screamed. Even on the way back, Marine felt a cold shiver running down her spine.

…

Davis: Man, out of the frying pan and into the fire. Marine doesn't seem to like me at all and I think she's trying to kill me.

Marine: Move out of the way so people can see the real star….me!

Davis: Argh! You little brat

Next Time: The Genius Snipper


	3. The Genius Snipper

AN: I'm telling you all of this right now before we get too far ahead. Yes, this was inspired by Akame ga Kill, but as we go further into the story, it will change here and there.

It was early in the morning, but Davis was already up and headed for Raider's Base. He was starting to settle in very nicely with the girls and his new job. Of course, he needs to keep it a secret.

"I'm here and what do you think of my new look?!" Davis said as he entered the dining room with Ayame and Shauna in. Davis's new look consist of a blue shirt with gray pants and he wore a white coat with a collar that went all the way down to his ankles. He had three yellow bands on each of his upper arms and had a moon on the back.

"Very nice." Shauna said.

"It seems to suit you." Ayame said.

"Thanks. So do you guys have breakfast here? I'm starving." Davis said.

"Ryoto usually does the cooking. She should be here soon." Ayame said.

"Any chance I could give it a shot?" Davis said. "I actually know my way around a kitchen pretty well."

"I don't see why not. First, could you go wake up Marine?" Ayame said. "Don't forget that you're working with her for today."

"Right." Davis said as that just killed his good mood. Ever since Davis decided to join The Raiders, he and Marine haven't been getting along that well. Davis walked up to Marine's room and didn't even knock. "Marine, time for you to…." Davis stopped there when he walked in as he saw Marine was already awake, but she was in the middle of changing her clothes.

"Yaaaah!" Marine screamed as she fired a laser from her shi no buki and left a giant hole in the wall. Davis avoided it, but it was a close call.

"You could have killed me!" Davis said.

"Well, I missed! You little pervert. How dare you dodge when you know you should die." Marine said.

"Oh bite me. If you woke up sooner, I wouldn't have to…" Davis didn't get to finish as he saw Marine powered up her laser again.

"Maybe, but haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Marine said as she fired away and Davis was running for his life.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Davis said, but even that didn't save him from this. As soon as those two got settled, Davis was able to make some breakfast.

"Goodness! This is great, Davis." Shauna said.

"It is quite delicious." Ryoto said.

"Told you I know my way around a kitchen." Davis said.

"You certainly do. You know the ladies love a man who can cook." Leona said as she waved her eyebrows and made Davis a little nervous.

"At least he's good for something." Marine said. Davis was ready to step in and throttle her the more she kept talking.

"That's enough you two. Remember that you're working together." Ayame said.

"Right. Let's get going into Odaiba." Marine said.

"Odaiba?" Davis said. He wondered why they would be heading to his home town. He's got a bad feeling about this.

…

Odaiba

Davis and Marine head into town. Since they weren't considered wanted criminals, they are able to walk around in public.

"What are we doing here?" Davis said.

"We get most of our supplies here in Odaiba. We can't go around Tengoku since we're wanted dead or alive." Marine said. "It's also much more affordable for us here."

"I thought we were going on a mission." Davis said.

"We'll get to there. Now, let the extravagant and enriching mission begin!" Marine cheered.

"I don't know what that means, but alright!" Davis cheered. It wasn't what he thought it would be. Marine was just dragging him around and was doing shopping, even the girly of stores, and Davis was left carrying all the bags. Davis didn't see this as a mission at all, but he kept hoping that it would get better.

"Aw!" Marine sighed in joy as she and Davis stopped in a café. "There's nothing better than spending a beautiful day shopping."

"Whatever." Davis moaned as Marine took a sip of her drink.

"Well, today's mission is all done." Marine said.

"What the hell?! We didn't do anything, but shop for stupid clothes." Davis said.

"Pipe down." Marine said as he smacked him to the ground and stood over him. "Have you forgotten that I'm above you? You're suppose to work for me. Good servants don't talk back to their masters."

"You're not my master and you're not above me. Heck, you're shorter than me." Davis said.

"Oh yeah!" Marine said as she stomped around on him and Davis was getting more and more annoyed with her.

"Davis?" Davis looked up and saw Kari was right in front of him.

"Kari!" Davis said as he was surprised to see her. The others showed up as well as they came up to them.

"Davis, what's going on?" Ken said.

"Oh nothing. Get off!" Davis said as he pushed Marine off his back. "Hey. How's it going you guys?"

"What are you doing and who's the girl?" Yolei said.

"Oh! This is Marine. She's…new to town and I've just been showing her around." Davis made up. "Marine, these are my friends. That's Ken, Yolei, Cody, T.K., and Kari."

"Hey." Marine greeted.

"For a second, I thought you were on a date with her." Yolei said and they both felt disturbed by that.

"Yeah right. I would never go out with a jerk like him." Marine said.

"You should feel lucky. I can't imagine what guy would want to go out with you." Davis said.

"Oh please. I don't see any girls knocking on your door and are begging for you to go out with them." Marine said. Davis got annoyed with her and starting pulling her tails. "Hey! That hurts. Cut it out."

"Okay. I think we should leave. Mostly because you both are acting freaky." T.K. said as they all started to leave.

"Aren't you coming?" Kari asked.

"I can't. Marine and I have something to take care of. I'll see you later." Davis said as he and Marine walked off, but Kari wasn't sure how she felt with Davis going off with some other girl. "That was close. I don't want Kari to think I'm going out with someone."

"Why? Do you have a little crush or something?" Marine said.

"That's none of your business." Davis said.

"That's a yes, but she's way out of your league." Marine mocked. These two just can't resist trying to poke fun of the other, but Davis feels like she's getting the better of him.

…..

Tengoku City

At the center of Tengoku City was a large tower that overlooked all. This was the home of the Prime Minister, Ragur. He may claim to be not thought of as an emperor, but the place made it seem hypocritical. Ragur was in a meeting with a few other people. Ragur was a bulky old man with a white beard and long gray hair. He wears a gray/white coat with a brown shirt and black pants with boots.

"Prime Minister, I'm innocent." A man pleaded. Ragur was speaking with him and he was charged with the actions of helping Raiders.

"I'm sorry, but these are serious charges that can't be ignored." Ragur said.

"Sir, I'm innocent. If you were to throw me in jail, who would take care of my wife." The man said. "The two of us can barely make rent. She can't handle it alone."

"Oh, I'll be sure to take good care of her." Ragur said. He tried to hide it, but the man could see Ragur licked his lips. "Failing to make rent is a serious issue as well. I'm truly sorry, but I must do what is right. Take him away."

"No!" The man screamed, but the soldiers grabbed him and took him away. "Listen to me! That man is the demon. Someone has to stop him."

"This pains my heart." Ragur said. "I would have liked to give him another chance, but working with serial killers means treason and treason is a serious issue."

"Yes. The same killers that murdered General Ox."

"Oh yes. I hope General Ox rests in peace." Ragur said. "I do not understand why people are trying to ruin paradise. Excuse me." Ragur left the room and it was just him and he gave a devilish smirk. Ragur's personality is all an act when in truth, he's a monster that has no value for life. No can see what he is really like and comes up with excuses to kill people and having others think he is bringing justice. "Those fools. I really don't have time for such trivial things. If Ox got himself killed, he wasn't the general I thought he was. Though, those Raiders are posing a problem. They've been at this for years and their actions are a nuisance. Though, they can't stop me. I've built my civilization. Soon, my word will spread to all of Japan and then the world!"

…

The Woods

It soon became night and at night is when terror starts brewing. Out in the woods was a little condo, but the real trouble is outside it. Davis and Marine used the trees as their cover for they were on a real mission. Davis used a pair of binoculars to keep an eye on the place.

"So a politician lives here and we're suppose to kill him?" Davis said.

"That's right." Marine said. "That politician is just another one of Ragur's servants. He's planning on attending a meeting out in Shinjuku."

"So why is that a problem?" Davis said.

"If things go his way, Ragur would be able to move his power to Shinjuku." Marine said. "Just imagine what would happen if a monster like him was allowed to spread his power to the entire country."

"Got it." Davis understood. He looked to the door and saw the politician coming out and he had guards surrounding him. "There he is and he's surrounded by security."

"How many?" Marine said.

"I count eight. Are you going to fire a laser?" Davis said.

"No. They can just track it back to us. We need something they can't see coming." Marine said. "Don't forget that Āsenaru can change into any weapon I think of as long as it's a weapon for long range fighting." Her weapon lit up and changed into a rifle with a target lens.

"Hold on, Top Gun. You're not going to be able to shoot him from all the way out here." Davis said. "We're not suppose to kill the guards. They're considered innocent."

"Don't worry. Now that I know how many of them there are, I can handle it." Marine said. "I plan on going straight for the head. You may not know this, but I'm known as The Genius Snipper. All my shots are perfect."

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"Just watch." Marine said as she was starting to take aim. Davis had his doubts and was afraid she was going to shoot someone else. Marine aimed carefully and shot the bullet. It sored through the air and Davis watched through the binoculars until the bullet penetrated the politician's head and killed him. All the guards gathered around and wondered what happened with Davis amazed.

"I can't believe you actually managed to get him!" Davis said.

"We better get going." Marine said as she grabbed Davis and took off.

"This must be The Raiders. Send out The Tigers." A set of men moved into the woods like ninjas.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Marine said. "That man has three martial artists as his best security. Vampira and the others will take care of them since they are eligible to kill. We're heading to the rendezvous point."

….

The Tigers

Two martial artists moved through the woods to find the assassins that just killed their boss. They came to a stop when they spotted Ryoto, Leona, and Shauna.

"Are you boys looking for us?" Leona said. "If you're looking for a party, we'll gladly give you one." Shauna was the first to step up and used her shi no buki. A pair of angel wings emerged from her back and she was able to fly.

"I'm sorry, but it must be done." Shauna said as she shot out feathers. The two of them moved back as the feathers acted like daggers. Leona used animal characteristics as she moved on all fours. The daggers were a diversion as she got up to one and drove her fist right through his stomach. Ryoto went for the other one. The man tried to fight her off with powerful kicks, but Ryoto jumped up and cut him right down the middle.

"That was easier than I thought." Leona said.

"Hold on. There's suppose to be three of them." Shauna said.

"It must have went after Top Gun and Silver Moon." Ryoto said.

…

Davis and Marine

Davis and Marine walked through the woods to head for the meeting point. Since everything seemed calmed for the moment, Davis thought he could kill the silence with some talking.

"I must say that I am impressed by that shot." Davis said.

"Thanks. I've trained hard so no one will suffer like I have." Marine said.

"Suffer? What suffering did you go through?" Davis said.

"I tried to make it to Tengoku City, but it was hard." Marine said. "I was considered an outcast. No one would try to help me so I was all alone. People saw me like trash. I thought I had it bad until Ayame saved me. She came and rescued me and treated me like a mother. She's been like a mother to all of us. When I saw others being treated worse than how I was, it pained my heart. I don't want others to suffer the same way I suffer."

"Wow! Most people would have been joyful that those jerks would be treated the same way." Davis said. "You looked the other way."

"Of course. Two wrongs don't make a right." Marine said. She was dedicated to help others so that no one suffers the same way she suffered. "Not to mention that once we liberate Tengoku City, I'll be granted loads of money and live life of luxury." She even gave a little cackle.

"Way to ruin a serious moment." Davis said. Then, they heard something land near them and kicked Davis to the ground. Both of them saw it was another one of the martial artists.

"It's one of the martial artists. He was able to follow us?" Marine said.

"He's going to wish he didn't." Davis said as he swung Getsuga, but the man jumped over him and gave him a powerful kick to the back.

"You two are out of your league against me." The martial artist said.

"Wanna bet?" Marine said as the weapon changed to a gatling-like gun. She tried firing around, but he wouldn't stop moving as he kept going from one spot to the next and she couldn't keep up. "No good. He's too fast." The martial artist came down to her and gave her a powerful kick to the face.

"I can't believe you two are killers." The martial artist said, but Davis surprised him and grabbed a hold of his arm and his waist.

"You haven't won yet. Now, Top Gun, take the shot." Davis said.

"Are you sure?" Marine said.

"Do it. I trust you." Davis said. Marine saw he was taking a big risk and she admired it. She changed her weapon into a crossbow and took aim.

"You wouldn't dare. You'll hit your comrade." The man said as he tried to shake Davis off and try to mess up her aim. Marine took the shot anyway and the arrow hit him right in the chest and dangerously close to Davis. The man dropped dead and Davis was breathing hard.

"Looks like you've got some guts." Marine said as she walked over to Davis. "I have to admit that…" She didn't finish as Davis flicked her head.

"You didn't need to cut it that close. Look what you did to my hair!" Davis said as he got a small bald spot.

"What's with you? A genius was about to pay you a compliment." Marine said.

"I get those from Ken all the time. You're no genius, you're a pain in the neck." Davis said.

….

The Base

"Looks like we didn't had much to worry about." Ryoto said as all of them reported back to base and shared all that has happened.

"Excellent work. Especially you, Davis and Marine." Ayame said.

"You know, Davis, I've got to say you're not that bad of a guy." Marine said. Davis was amazed that he actually got a compliment out of her. "Of course, everything would have gone better if I handled it myself. Underlings are suppose to wait for orders."

"Why you!" Davis said as he was getting furious again. It was then he looked around and might have found something that could give him an edge over her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Marine said as Davis tried to hold back a laugh.

"I just realized what makes you different from the others." Davis said. "You're not as WELL ROUNDEDas the rest of them."

"What do you mean by well rounded?" Marine asked. She looked around. It took her a few minutes before she saw it and crossed her arms.

"Ha! Compared to the rest of them, you're as flat as a board!" Davis laughed, but that might have been over doing it.

"You….perverted…jerk!" Marine said as she pulled out her gun again and Davis got to running. Those two are something else.

….

Davis: I'm living in a madhouse. Those girls are creepy, pushy, and insane. It's like none of them got to know what it's like to be normal or even nice for that matter.

Shauna: Davis, could you please help me.

Davis: Okay. Maybe all of them aren't that bad

Next Time: Angel of Death


	4. Angel of Death

"Bye. I got to head to work." Davis said as he ran out of school before anyone could stop him. Since it's suppose to be a secret that Davis is working as a killer in Raiders, he keeps telling people he got a job. He was on his way when he heard his phone go off. "Hello?"

"Davis, it's me." The person on the other end of the phone was his Dad.

"Hey, Dad. Can we talk some other time? I really should be getting to work." Davis said.

"That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." His father said. "Davis, I'm glad you got a job, but I don't like how you say that there are some nights you need to spend there. I don't want this affecting your school work with you close to graduation. Exactly what are you doing?"

"Let's just say I'm helping out a lot of people." Davis said as he hanged up. That was just about when Veemon caught up to him.

"You ever going to tell him the truth about all this?" Veemon said.

"Are you nuts? If Dad found out I was training to be a killer, he never trust me with anything ever again." Davis said.

"Davis!" Davis looked ahead and spotted Shauna.

"Shauna, what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"I was taking a nice stroll and thought I come and see you. I knew you were done with school so I thought we could walk to the base together." Shauna said.

"Thanks. That's real nice. Shauna, I like you to meet my partner. This is Veemon." Davis said.

"Hi there." Veemon greeted.

"So you're Veemon." Shauna acknowledge as she bent down to his level and ran her hand over his head. "Aren't you the cutest little thing?" Veemon blushed from that. He normally thought that would be him as DemiVeemon. "We should get going."

"Yeah. I'll see you at home, Veemon." Davis said as he left with Shauna. As they walked, Davis looked over at Shauna and was glad to have her around.

'I've got to say, Shauna's a really nice girl. She's the only one that doesn't creep me out or is insane. I wonder how a girl like her ended up in place like this.' Davis thought. Kari and Gatomon weren't that far behind. She looked ahead and saw Davis with a girl she didn't know.

"Kari, what's wrong?" Gatomon asked.

"It's Davis. He's with another girl." Kari said.

"So?" Gatomon said.

"I've never seen her before just like with that Marine and look at Veemon." Kari said as they saw Veemon go in a different direction. "How come he isn't going with them?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure it's nothing." Gatomon said. Kari wasn't too sure. She just has this bad feeling, but she doesn't know if it's because she think something bad is happening or if she just doesn't like that Davis is with some other girl.

….

The Base

Davis changed out of his school clothes and into his new outfit with him getting ready for action as he and Shauna headed for the meeting room.

"Oh yeah! I am all set for whatever comes." Davis said.

"Someone must have had a good day." Leona said.

"What has you all fired up?" Marine said.

"Nothing. I just know we're going to see some action soon and I can't wait for it." Davis said.

"Slow down, Davis." Ayame said. "Let's not forget that you are still just a beginner to all of this. You still need to do some training and be prepared for whatever is to come. We haven't obtained any new assignments so I think you should spend the day to do some training."

"Great. I'll train him!" Marine said. "Maybe I can actually whip him into shape." Davis didn't like the sound of that and that probably meant more shopping for him.

"No. I should." Ryoto said, but that didn't make Davis feel any better.

"Step off ladies. I call dibs." Leona said. Normally, Davis would have liked girls fighting over him, but not like this.

"Come on! This isn't fair!" Davis complained.

"Is there a problem?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah. I feel like I'm getting the short end of the stick because you partner me up with whoever without even asking what I think." Davis said. "It's not fair because I'm the only guy on this team. I should at least get some dignity, respect, or some trust here to make my own decisions." Ayame saw what he was saying and thought it over.

"Alright, Davis." Ayame said. "As a sign of respect and trust, I'll allow you to pick your partner."

"Really?" Davis said.

"I know it's tough for a guy to choose between girls so…" "I pick Shauna." Davis interrupted and that just came out of nowhere.

"Me?" Shauna asked as she pointed at herself.

"That was a quick decision. Why Shauna?" Ayame asked.

"Because she seems like the nicest and the sanest one out of everyone here." Davis said and that was a little offensive to the others.

"It's perfectly fine with me." Shauna said.

"Very well. Shauna, you'll be Davis' partner for now." Ayame said. "Take him out into the woods and get some training in for him."

"Understood." Shauna said and Davis felt safe knowing it was Shauna who was going to train him.

….

Tengoku City

People were just minding their own business in the city. However, all of them stopped as they heard footsteps coming from the street. All of them looked down and saw an army of soldiers moving and they were led by a woman dressed as a general with silver colored hair in a ponytail as she carried a saber.

"It's General Ezelda!"

"She's returned!" All of the citizens cheered for her as Ezelda was looked on like a hero to them. Ezelda went straight to the Prime Minister.

"I welcome your return General Ezelda." Ragur said as Ezelda was down on one knee to him.

"It is a pleasure to be back in your presence sir." Ezelda said.

"Have you succeeded in locating the base of those rebels and eliminate them?" Ragur said.

"Only a few small camps. The Raiders' main base of operations still avoids us." Ezelda said.

"I see. Well, as long as those villains are kept at bay, we should be fine." Ragur said. "You've done well Ezelda. I never once lost faith in your capabilities."

"Thank you, Prime Minister." Ezelda said. "I hope this means you'll accept my proposal for me to become part of The Five Arches."

"Ezelda, we've been over this." Ragur said. "I know you wish to be part of The Five Arches, but there are no opened positions. Not to mention that there are still some requirements. You're a great general, but you must learn to be patient. You're time with them may come when the time is right."

"I understand." Ezelda said. "In that case, I'll head back out. I still have a few camps set up that I must pull out. It's not safe for my men with those rebels out there."

"Very well. You may go." Ragur said as he dismissed her.

…

Davis

Shauna took Davis out into the woods. She thought a little hunting and fishing were be useful in his training. Right now, Davis stood in a river as he held up a wooden spear. He stabbed the water a few times, but he got nothing.

"Don't just strike. You need to be patient and wait for the right opening to strike." Shauna said as she sat on a rock and watched. "Don't let the fish know you are there even if you are right in front of them. You need to strike before they can react."

"I'm trying." Davis said. He looked around in the water to find the right moment to get a fish. He tried one more time and he felt he hit something. "I got one!" He pulled the spear up, but it was just a tiny fish and he felt humiliated. "That should fill us for a few minutes."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You did fine." Shauna said and threw in a sincere smile.

"Shauna, can I ask you something?" Davis asked.

"Of course." Shauna said.

"You seem so nice and considerate. I know you're shi no buki chose you, but I still don't see it. How did you end up in a place like this?" Davis said.

"That goes back a while back." Shauna said. "I was just an innocent girl who lived a simple life. I lived with my mother, my father, went to school, and everything else. That all changed one night. A criminal broke into our house. I was really scared that night. I never knew what he wanted. He came and killed my mother. My father tried to fight him off, but it wasn't looking well. Afraid I would lose him, I reached for a knife and stabbed the man in the leg. I thought he was going to kill me, but my father tried to stop him and told me to run. That's what I did. I tried to go back, but there wasn't anything I could do. After I lost them, I was completely alone until Ayame found me."

"Marine told me that Ayame has been like a mother. Is that how you see her?" Davis said.

"That's how we all see her." Shauna said. "Besides, I try my best around, but I have had trouble."

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"Well, I've tried cooking and burned the food. Ryoto wasn't pleased." Shauna said. "I tried shopping, but I once only bought sugar and Leona laughed around. I tried simple cleaning, but I kept slipping around. I did laundry once, but I ended up washing Marine somehow."

"Ha! That one doesn't sound as bad." Davis said. "Though, despite all that, you're caring, considerate, and you're willing to go through all this if it means you're helping others. You're just like my friend Kari." Shauna smiled from hearing all that and was grateful to Davis for saying such things.

"We should probably keep going and gather some food." Shauna said.

"Lead the way." Davis said. The two of them have been out most of the day. It became nightfall and the two of them were able to hunt down some animals and hunted them down. "I've never been hunting before."

"It's great for a little training and it helps us with food supplies." Shauna said. "Davis, there's something I want to show you."

"What is it?" Davis said. Shauna was about to say something, but she heard something and tackled him down instead. "What are you…." Shauna covered his mouth to keep him quiet. Shauna kept down as she saw soldiers run through the woods and passed them. When she saw it was safe, she released Davis.

"Soldiers of Tengoku City's army." Shauna said.

"What are they doing here?" Davis asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Shauna said. The two of them followed the soldiers, but remained in the shadows. They followed the soldiers and found a camp that they were using. "It's a camp!"

"Why would they have one out here? Should we take them out?" Davis said.

"We don't even know why they're here." Shauna said.

"Should we find out?" Davis said.

"I'm not sure." Shauna said as she looked around and spotted someone that was a surprise. She saw Ezelda on a riding horse. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Davis said.

"Do you see that woman on the horse?" Shauna said and Davis was able to spot her easily. "That's General Ezelda. She's the best general in the Tengoku army. She's better than Ox."

"She's the best? Does that mean she's their best fighter?" Davis said.

"Best general, but there are a few higher ups than her." Shauna said. She looked down to the camp and saw Ezelda was leaving. "We're in luck. She's leaving."

"Let's go." Davis said. "I say we find out what they're up to." He was about to go in, but saw that he tripped a wire. "That can't be good." Shauna looked up and saw a net was coming down.

"Davis, move!" Shauna said as she shoved him out of the way, but she ended up getting caught and the net had bells attached to it. The bells were alerting the soldiers about her and ran to her as Davis took cover.

"It's a member of The Raiders."

"Take her prisoner." The troops took her in and all Davis could do was watch.

"This isn't good." Davis said. He needed to do something to get her out of there.

…...

Ezelda

Ezelda was riding on her horse through the woods. She was reporting from one camp to the next for them to report back. She was actually enjoying her stroll through the night sky.

"The moon looks so lovely tonight." Ezelda said.

"General Ezelda, please come in." She heard one of her soldiers talking to her through a walkie-talkie.

"This is General Ezelda. Who is this?"

"Forgive me for bothering you, but we've captured a member of The Raiders. We're at the eastern camp."

"Do not kill the enemy. I'll be right there." Ezelda said as she turned her horse around and headed back to the camp.

…

The Camp

"Hope you enjoy your last moments of life, scum." A soldier taunted to Shauna who was tied to a post and separated from her shi no buki. "Once General Ezelda gets back, she'll get you to tell us where your base is and your life will end."

"We'll see about that." Shauna said, but the soldiers just laughed at her. Davis was the only hope she had to get out and that's what he was doing. Davis found the guard holding Tsubasa. He snuck up to him and use the butt of Getsuga and was able to knock him out.

'I have to do what she told me. Don't let them know I'm here.' Davis said as he moved carefully. As he was moving, he took around the camp, but stayed focus on getting Shauna. "Angel!" He called out in a whispered once he got close enough.

"Silver Moon!" Shauna whispered.

"Let's get you out of here. Here you go." Davis said as he slid Tsubasa on her back and cut the ropes.

"Freeze!" Some soldiers said as they appeared behind Davis and held guns at him. Davis didn't even try to move, but Shauna did. She spread her wings and shot out feather daggers and knocked them both down.

"Go for the barrels behind us and dropped them in the fire." Davis said. Shauna used her wings and flew over to the barrels Davis was talking about. He made a run for it while Shauna grabbed a barrel. She flew over a fire and dropped the barrel in it. The barrel held gunpowder in it. When it hit, the barrel caused an explosion around that spread fire around the camp and they used that as a means of escape. Ezelda arrived and saw the explosion.

"Raiders!" Ezelda said as she knew they did this.

…

Davis and Shauna

"That was close." Davis said. Davis and Shauna were able to make it back to base and told everything that happened.

"Yes. With Ezelda, we need to be on guard." Shauna said. "She's looking for our base and won't stop until it happens. By the way, there's still something I want to show you. Marine told us you have a crush on this Kari friend of yours."

"Her mouth is as big as her ego." Davis said.

"You once said that her favorite color is pink." Shauna said. "I thought it would be a good idea for you to give her these." Shauna showed Davis a flock of pink flowers. Davis looked at them and thought Kari would love them.

…

Kari

Kari stood out on her apartment's balcony and stared out into the city.

"Kari, I think it's time to go to bed." Gatomon said.

"Yeah. You're right." Kari said. She was about to go back in, but felt a strong breeze behind her. "What was that?" She turned around, but saw a bouquet of the pink flowers. "Where did this come from?" She didn't see them, but Davis and Shauna were on a rooftop. Shauna might have been an angel of death, but she was still an angel.

…

Leona: Hey, Davis. Are you up for one of the wildest times of your life?

Davis: Depends on what you had in your mind.

Leona: Let's say that it's a moment you wouldn't forget. Then again, you would always have a wild time with me.

Davis: I don't like how this sounds.

Next Time: Wild Animal


	5. Wild Animal

Davis was still asleep. This time, he was asleep at the base. If there are days doesn't need to be at school, he was able to sleep at the base which could be beneficial. He was starting to wake up when he felt something on him.

"What the?" Davis opened his eyes and was met with two things he know he didn't had with him last night.

"Good morning." He looked up and saw that it was Leona.

"Waagh! What the hell are you doing?" Davis said as he shook her off him.

"Wow! You're pretty active in the morning." Leona said.

"Well, seeing two things I guy knows he didn't go to sleep with can really give him a jump start." Davis said. "I'm lucky I wasn't asleep in my underwear. What are you even doing in here?"

"Have you forgotten?" Leona said. "You worked with everyone else. Today, you're all mine baby."

"What?!" Davis complained.

"It will be fun. Just don't be a prude about it." Leona said.

"Look, you need to learn some discipline and if the others won't teach you, I just might." Davis said. Leona has been doing crazy stuff like this to him since he joined the team and he's getting sick of it. He might have been flattered before, but Leona is coming out too strong.

"Really? That could be fun!" Leona said.

"Are you completely insane?!" Davis screamed. Once Davis got free from Leona, he got dressed and went into the dining room where Shauna was and reading a book. "Damn." He mumbled when he sat down.

"What's the matter?" Shauna asked.

"It's Leona. She has no boundaries." Davis said. "If I didn't know any better, I say she had a crush on me."

"Doubt it." Shauna said as she kept reading.

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"Leona doesn't like you that way. She's teasing you." Shauna said. "She's into older men."

"Older? How old is she?" Davis asked.

"She's actually in her early twenties." Shauna said.

"Early twenties?! I thought she and I were about the same age." Davis said.

"Morning!" Leona said as she came in. "Davis, I hope you're ready. I plan on really making you work up a sweat." Hearing her say that made Davis feel a little uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure how to take that." Davis said.

…

The Woods

Leona took Davis out into the woods like Shauna did. This time, instead of hunting down animals to improve Davis' skill, the two of them were sparring against each other and using their shi no buki.

"Come on. Treat this like a real fight and trust your instincts." Leona said.

"Got it." Davis said as he held up Getsuga. He went and tried to attack her, but Leona jumped up. She used the power of Yasei and transformed into a monkey and went from one tree to the next. "Get back here, Leona."

"You got it!" Leona said as she jumped down in her monkey form and climbed around Davis. It kind of looked like Davis was doing a silly dance. Leona had her fun and jumped off, but Davis lost track of her.

"Leona? Where did you go?" Davis said as he looked around for her.

"Right here!" Leona said as she returned to her human form and wrapped her legs around the back of his head. She rode on him for a few seconds before she leaned back and tossed him into a tree.

"Please tell me you were wearing underwear." Davis said.

"Do you want me to show you? Life is short." Leona said, but Davis turned away.

"Will you knock it off? Shauna told me you're just teasing me and it's getting out of hand." Davis said. He might have been annoyed, but this might have been the best chance to really talk to her. "So what's your story?"

"My story?" Leona asked.

"Yeah." Davis said. "Ryoto almost worked for Tengoku until she learned the truth. Marine was treated as an outcast, but doesn't want others to suffer. Shauna lost everything until Ayame found her. What about you? Why do you do this?"

"Oh. I get what you're saying." Leona said. "I think it all has to go back to my dad."

"Your dad?" Davis said.

"Dad wasn't the best of guys." Leona said. "He was a drunk alcoholic with issues. He abused me and just beat me around, the bastard. I never got to be the person I wanted to be. He tried to control me and wanted everything his way. He hates it when things don't go the way he wants them too. When Ayame and The Raiders found me, I knew that was my best chance to escape and I wouldn't let him stop me. I was finally free to be the person I wanted to be."

'Whoa. I figured she might have daddy issues with how she is, but I didn't think it would be like that.' Davis thought.

"Anyway, you really did work up a sweat." Leona said as she broke the tension. "There's actually a hot spring close by. How about you take a dip?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Davis said. Davis changed out of his clothes and sat in the water. "Oh yeah. This feels great."

"Enjoying the water?" Leona said as she stood behind him.

"Yeah." Davis said.

"If it's so nice, how about I join you?" Leona said as she was taking off her clothes and Davis was starting to freak out.

"No! You can't come in!" Davis said.

"Don't be silly. There's no one else around." Leona said.

"That's not it. No, don't!" Davis said as he looked away, but he heard a smaller splash. He actually looked and saw Leona in her cat form.

"What? Are you disappointed? Come on, admit it. You little pervert." Leona taunted.

"I am going to drown you." Davis threatened.

"You need to learn to lighten up." Leona said, but Davis turned away from her.

"You know, you girls aren't like anything I've seen before." Davis said. "Each one of you have come from a tough past. It's also giving you a reason to fight. So what about me? I still have all my family and friends. I still go to school. So where does that leave me? What am I really fighting for?"

"The same reason the rest of us. You said that you want to help people." Leona said.

"I know, but I'm starting to think that isn't enough. Do I need my own personal reason to fuel that desire?" Davis said.

"You don't need something like that." Leona said. "The fact that you chose to do this is enough for us. The rest of us just had some bad luck." Davis still wasn't sure. He was lost in thought, but was interrupted when he felt something pressed against his back and it didn't feel like cat parts. "What you've done is more than enough."

"AAARARGH!" Davis freaked out from what he felt on his back and took cover behind some rocks with Leona laughing.

"No matter how many times I do that, the reactions are hilarious." Leona said.

"Do you have any limits?! I don't think I'm ready for what you've been doing to me." Davis shouted. Leona kept laughing, but stopped when she thought she heard something.

"What was that?" Leona said.

"Is something wrong?" Davis said as he tried not to look back.

"I think I hear animals crying out for help." Leona said. "Something isn't right. They sound like lions, bears, even animals you wouldn't find in Japan."

"Seriously?" Davis said.

"I think we better check this out." Leona said. They got dressed in their clothes and went to find what Leona was hearing. Leona knew animals well and that she meant she knew how to track them down.

"Which way?" Davis said as he looked around.

"Just take a look down." Leona said as they looked on the road. There were footprints and wheel tracks. Leona got down and picked up a little bit of the dirt and sniffed it. "Tengoku soldiers and it looks like they were moving cages."

"You would make one hell of a huntress." Davis said.

"They went this way." Leona said as they headed further down. They followed the tracks near a mountain that led to a cave where a couple soldiers were standing guard. "Something juicy must be inside."

"What do you think is going on?" Davis said.

"Only one way to find out." Leona said as he hands changed to claws. "Can you dig it?" She used her claws to start digging underground and was making a tunnel for the both of them. Davis followed her as she made a tunnel straight to the inside of the cave. Leona was able to get inside and pulled Davis out.

"Talk about getting your hands dirty." Davis said.

"Davis, come look at this." Leona said. The two of them stayed hidden behind some rocks. They both looked under them and saw animals in cages with more soldiers guarding them.

"Why is the Tengoku army guarding animals?" Davis said.

"I'm not sure, but they're getting out." Leona said. "My Yasei allows me to understand what animals are feeling. None of them want to be here. We've got to save them."

"Got a plan?" Davis said, but she wasn't going to wait around as she went on the attack. "And people say I'm reckless."

"Move it, bastards." Leona said as she pounded them around.

"Beastie!" Davis called out as she went to join her. A few of the soldiers tried to stop him, but Davis pulled out Getsuga and struck them down. He tried to avoid fatal injuries.

"Alert the generals. Tell them that The Raiders are here." One of them said.

"I think not." Leona said as she grabbed two of them and banged their heads together. "Silver Moon, go and get the animals."

"I'm on it." Davis said as he reached for a bear's cage, but the bear growled at him. "Take it easy, Yogi. I only want to help you." Davis was about to hit the lock, but a soldier pushed him down. "Get off!" He said as he knocked the soldier off.

"Don't move." He saw a few of them had him surrounded with guns pointed at him.

"A little help." Davis said.

"Hang on." Leona said as she went to help him, but a gun was shot and she got shot in the leg and knocked her down.

"Any last words before you die?" A soldier asked.

"No because you're the ones dying." Leona said as she tried to get back up.

"What could you do with an injured leg?"

"Just watch!" Leona said as her face changed to a beast's with fangs and sharpened eyes. Leona sprung from the ground and was bouncing off against the cave and striking down all the soldiers. She was going wild against all of them and beating them all down.

"Get her!" An order came out. They all tried to shoot at her, but she couldn't stop moving. Leona struck the soldiers. She crushed bones and burst her hands through them.

"Yikes!" Davis said as he was terrified at what he was seeing. He's never seen Leona so wild. "Stop!" He called out. Leona was able to take all of them out. Blood was splattered all around and stained her hands. Leona rested on one knee and was breathing pretty hard until her face turned back to normal. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. I just got carried away." Leona said.

"You call that "carried away"?" Davis said.

"The point is that we made it." Leona said. "We better call the boss and the others. We might be able to get these animals back to their homes."

"Yeah. You're right." Davis said. Davis and Leona were able to call Ayame and told her what happened. Raider troopers came and took the cages out of the cave and were going to make sure they all get back to where they belong. They were also able to get Leona medical attention as she had bandages around her thigh. "How's your leg?"

"It's fine. There aren't any serious injuries." Leona said.

"A job well done." Ayame said. "It was a good thing you two showed up when you did. Who knows what they would have done to these poor animals."

"Leona is the one you should thank." Davis said. "She was able to track them and she was able to beat most of those guys."

"You're real sweet, Davis. Strong, considerate, what a guy." Leona said as she was getting a little flirty.

"Nice try, but I know you're teasing. Shauna told me you only like older men." Davis said.

"Perhaps, but every rule has an exception." Leona teased and Davis got annoyed again. Leona is like a wild animal. She's unpredictable, but is strong willed.

"So why do you think the Tengoku army was harboring those animals?" Davis asked.

"Don't know. I don't think we have to worry about it now." Leona said.

"I hope you're right." Davis said.

…..

Tengoku City

"I see. Thank you for keeping me posted." A dark room in Ragur's tower that was lighten up by the moon was where a mysterious figure stood. "Damn those Raiders. Since one of them can use the abilities of animals, I was hoping to use those animals to develop a weapon to end them."

"Don't worry about it."

"Yeah. We'll chop those Raiders down to size eventually." Two other figures said. A fourth chuckled who sounded like a female and there was one more that had a stern look on his face in the moonlight.

"I say it's time those Raiders answered to us."

…

Davis: I still don't get it. How do the shi no buki know who their owners are going to be?

Ryoto: The way of the shi no buki are unclear. It is not for us to question the decisions they make.

Davis: It's not like they're gods or anything. Why are you saying that?

Marine: Leave it alone. You're puny brain couldn't understand.

Next Time: The Five Arches


	6. The Five Arches

It's late at night in Tengoku City, but that is where terror begins. A woman was running for her life. She was being hunted down by someone. She rounded a corner and pressed herself against the wall as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you running from me?" The woman screamed as she was met with her menace. It was a muscular man that wore a white mask over the top his head with a dark cross over it. He wore no shirt, but wore white pants and white boots with armbands as he carried to large blades.

"Please, don't kill me. I don't even know what I did wrong" The woman begged.

"That's too bad." The man said with a menacing smirk. The next thing anyone knew was that an entire building was cut down.

…

Ragur's Tower

The threating man went to Ragur's tower. There he was met with four other people.

"Back so soon, Bolin?" The one that asked had blonde in spikes. He bared a white sash around his body and black tight pants with sandals. He also carried a large metal cross on his back.

"There wasn't really any challenge, Larok." Bolin said.

"Leave it." A girl said as she twirled a pink wand in her hand. She wore black heeled boots. She wore a pink skirt with black stockings and a black sleeveless top. She wore arm bands with pink buds on the hands.

"Loretta's right." Another one was another guy. He had messy brown hair and wore a green coat with black pants and green shield glasses. He also metal gauntlets with cylinder-like objects on the top. "The job is done and we should be focused on locating on those rebels, The Raiders."

"Thank you, Kageyama." Loretta said. "We're wasting time with these small fries. We should be focused on capturing the rebels."

"It is not our place to question, Ragur. He is bringing the light upon others." Larock said.

"What do you think, Tsukuyomi?" Loretta asked. They all looked up to an upper level where the last person stood, but all he did was stare out a window.

"Leave him." Bolin said. "The Raiders are bound to show up again and when they do, I'm going to cut them down."

…

The Base

"I'm here!" Davis said. As soon as school was over, Davis headed over to the base and went to the meeting room. There was something important going on that couldn't wait around. "So what's going on?"

"We received reports of vast murders happening in Tengoku City. People are starting to think it's our doing." Shauna said.

"I sent Ryoto to gather information." Ayame said. "Ryoto, did you find anything with the latest victim?"

"Yes." Ryoto said. "Her body as well as the surrounding area was perfectly cut. It's obvious it's the work of Bolin."

"Bolin? Who's Bolin?" Davis said.

"A member of The Five Arches." Leona said.

"That doesn't really answer my question." Davis said.

"I almost forgot. We haven't told you about them." Marine said.

"The Five Arches are Ragur's elite squad. They're the best of the best of his soldiers." Leona said. "Also, each one of them holds a shi no buki."

"Really?" Davis said.

"Yes. There are twelve shi no buki and it figures that Ragur would find the owners of the ones he held and convince them to join him." Ayame said. "The Five Arches watch over the city and strike whoever Ragur says they should. The people of Tengoku City thinks of them as guardian angels. That's why they're called The Five Arches. They're like archangels."

"So who makes up these arch guys?" Davis said.

"Well, there's Loretta and she uses Mugen, the infinite whip. A whip that can extend infinitely." Ayame explained. "There's also Larok. He uses the light cross, Kurosu. A cross that allows him to use light as a weapon and the cross as a blade. Bolin, the one responsible for the attacks, uses Hasami. They're a pair of dual swords that when overlapped can become a pair of scissors that can cut through anything…even steel. Finally, there's Kageyama and he uses Sakusei. A pair of gauntlets that allow him to create anything."

"He's also a tech loving wiz." Marine said. "Everything he makes is mostly holding some relation of technology and is even made out of data. It's sort of like his signature."

"There is one more, but we don't know much about him." Ayame said. "All we know is that his name is Tsukuyomi and he is considered the strongest out of all of them."

"The strongest?!" Davis said. All of them sounded tough, but not knowing much about one of them who is considered the strongest doesn't sound good. Davis also realized something else. "Wait. You said that there twelve shi no buki. Including ours, I'm only counting eleven. What happened with the last one?"

"You must mean Akuma, the devil's trident." Ayame said.

"We had that one, but when he found the owner, he refused. He wants to stay neutral." Leona said. "He said he wanted as little to do with this as possible, but he still took the trident."

"Try to stay focus on the task at hand. Do you think you can do that, Scatterbrain?" Marine said.

"Watch it, flat chest." Davis said.

"Perverted jerk!" Marine said.

"Enough!" Ayame shouted and got the two of them to settle. "We do need to stay focus. The Five Arches are going to be making their move."

"I don't get it. If these guys are like angels to Tengoku City, why would they even kill people?" Davis said.

"Use your head." Marine said. "They take orders from Ragur. If Ragur says kill someone, they will. They probably fell for the same garbage he's given to others."

"These actions would cause the population to drop, but many people don't know of the killings." Ryoto said. "That opens the door for more money to come their way. There are numerous reasons for doing this and most of it is covered up."

"They might also be putting the blame on us." Shauna said. "The more people fear us, the more hesitant they are. They won't believe us if we tell them of the danger they're in and those who became clients or possible clients won't pay for our assistance."

"So let's prove it." Davis said. "I still have nightmares from that video you shown me on the first night. How come you haven't shown people in the city before?"

"Don't you think we have tried?" Leona said. "It won't work because they believe it's out of justice. Unless we actually show what Ragur is really like, the people of Tengoku City will never believe us." Davis felt sorry for those people. They're all innocent victims to what Ragur and his followers have done.

"Don't worry about it, Davis. The day will come when they all will see the truth." Ryoto said. "That's what we're fighting for."

"So what are we going to do?" Davis said.

"This might be our chance to strike at Bolin." Ayame said. "The Five Arches are strong together, but taking them on one by one might be our best chance. We need to track him down and try to take him out."

"No problem." Davis said. "I'll find this creep and take him down myself."

"Easy, Davis. The Five Arches are much stronger than the generals or anything you've been fighting." Ayame said. "I'm not sure if you're ready to take one of them on by yourself. Ryoto, I want you to work with Davis and find Bolin."

"Understood." Ryoto said.

"All of you be careful. Bolin is merciless and will not show hesitation." Ayame said. All of them were aware of the situation and braced themselves to face a tough opponent.

…

Tengoku City

The Raiders waited until it was dark out since that is where Bolin has. Ryoto and Davis took an empty street as the two of them were on the lookout for Bolin.

"So how do we lure the guy out?" Davis said.

"Just be patient. If we don't find him, he'll find us." Ryoto said.

"So do you have a plan on what to do once we find him?" Davis asked.

"Getting past his shi no buki is the key. Without it, he'll be defenseless." Ryoto said. "We do have to be sure that he doesn't overlap the blades. If he does that, he'll be able to slice through anything."

"Got it." Davis said.

"AAAWWW!"

"You heard that too, right?" Davis said.

"Let's go." Ryoto said as the two of them went to investigate the scream. A poor man was being terrorized by Bolin.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, but I'm just following orders." Bolin said as he raised one of his blades and struck the man through the gut. Ryoto and Davis were just around the corner and saw what was happening. "Okay. I guess I should head back."

"That jerk. He didn't even hear the man out." Davis said as he was ready, but Ryoto held out her arm and stopped him.

"Hang on. Let's lure him to a more open space so there's less stuff for him to cut through." Ryoto said. "If we split up, we can lure him into a trap."

"I think I get it." Davis said. Ryoto grabbed an empty tin can and kicked it. The sound alerted Bolin and he saw their shadows from the street light.

"Sorry, but I can't have any witnesses." Bolin said. The two of them got running and Bolin tried to go after them.

"Go." Ryoto said. Davis understood and the two of them went in different directions. Bolin saw the two split up and tried to figure out which way to go until he saw Ryoto.

"I see you! I see you, Vampira!" Bolin said and went after her. Ryoto kept running until she got into a wider area. She came to a stop and turned to face Bolin. "So you were the one they sent, Vampira. You don't mind if I call you that, do you, Ryoto?"

"Be silent." Ryoto said as she took her stance and was ready to fight.

"Where's your partner? I know there were two of you." Bolin said.

"You won't be able to live long enough to go after him." Ryoto said and started the fight.

….

Davis

Davis kept running. He wasn't aware that Bolin went after Ryoto.

"What's going on back there?" Davis said. He looked behind him and saw Ryoto and Bolin weren't behind him and stopped. "I guess the guy went after Ryoto. Why didn't she signal me? Wait a minute. Did she plan that to ditch me? I can't believe her." Davis got moving and tried to find her.

…..

Ryoto

Ryoto and Bolin began to face each other. Bolin swung one of his blades, but Ryoto blocked it. Bolin swung his spare, but Ryoto jumped over him and cut him against the shoulder.

"Don't think I've forgotten about your blade, Ketsueki." Bolin said. "The more blood that gets on that blade, the more powerful it becomes."

"Correct. That means that once enough is spilled on it, the easier it will be to cut you down." Ryoto said. She thrusted her sword, but Bolin held up his two blades and were able to block the attack. Bolin placed the blades around her and tried to cut her, but Ryoto tried to flip over it. It was a close call, but Ryoto only lost a little bit of hair.

"Someone is quick on their feet as always." Bolin said. "Not surprising. If you hadn't betrayed the city years ago, you had the potential to be one of us and we could have been The Six Arches."

"Never." Ryoto said.

"Whatever. Right now, I'm just hoping a certain person will forgive me once I chop you up." Bolin said. "You know how they would want the privilege of killing you."

"The only thing you should be hoping for is for your death to be quick and painless." Ryoto said. The two of them continue to clash blades against each other.

"Got you!" Bolin said as he thrusted one forward. Ryoto stepped to the side, but ended up getting cut on her arm with blood running down it. Ryoto winced a little, but she tried to ignore the pain. "That's one. How many times am I going to cut you before you die?" Ryoto didn't respond, but she did place her own sword under the wound with blood running over it. "No way! Is she using her own blood to make the blade stronger?"

"You're done for!" Ryoto said as she tried another attack. She kept swinging her sword and Bolin kept blocking her, but he was being pushed back until he hit a wall. "I have you now." She swung the sword, but Bolin moved out of the way. He saw how her blade cut easily through a cement wall.

"So it doesn't matter whose blood is spilled on the blade. She's even willing to spill her own blood." Bolin said.

"Vampira!" Ryoto heard Davis call out to her.

"Sounds like your partner is coming. Good. I can kill both of you." Bolin said.

"Don't you think he would have called for reinforcements?" Ryoto said. "Do you really think you can handle all of us?" She tried to psych Bolin out and it was working. She knew Davis didn't really go for backup, but she needed him to believe that.

"This isn't over." Bolin said as he retreated. When he was done, Ryoto held her arm and dropped to one knee.

"Vampira!" Davis arrived on the scene and helped her up. "Are you alright? What happened to Bolin?"

"He retreated." Ryoto said.

"Why didn't you alert me? I thought we were going to take this guy on together." Davis said.

"I'll explain back at the base. Let's get going." Ryoto said.

…..

The Five Arches

Bolin headed back to their base in Ragur's tower. Bolin just got finished telling his side of the story.

"What choice did I had? I might be willing to take them down, but I do have my limits." Bolin said. "A real warrior knows his limits."

"You only heard one voice. She could have just been fooling you." Loretta said.

"You were nothing, but talk." Kageyama said.

"Don't be a shame." All of them were surprised as they heard Tsukuyomi speak as he came down. Tsukuyomi was a man with his hair black that framed his face with spikes in the back and black clothing. Black, boots, black pants, black shirt, and a black jacket that went to his ankles. "There's nothing wrong with a retreat if you think you can't win. The Raiders will fall eventually. It's only a matter of time."

…..

The Base

Davis and Ryoto made it back to the base and Ryoto got fixed up. She explained what happened and Ayame wasn't pleased.

"Ryoto, what were you thinking?" Ayame said. "What if he went after Davis? I didn't want Davis to face him without you."

"I know, but I also know that once Bolin saw me, he would go after me." Ryoto said.

"How did you know?" Leona asked.

"Yeah and that doesn't explain why you left me out of the action." Davis said.

"Think about it." Ryoto said. "Bolin and some of the others with a few of the living generals have seen all of us. However, none of them have seen Davis."

"Where are you going with this?" Marine asked.

"Davis is able to roam around Tengoku City freely." Ryoto said. "Davis is able to get close to The Five Arches. If there's an opportunity to infiltrate them, Davis is the one who can do it. We might be able to take them down from the inside."

"I think I see what you're saying." Ayame said as she was beginning to understand. "They don't know about Davis and we need to keep it that way if necessary. Davis might be our best chance to bringing The Five Arches down."

…..

Davis: Ayame, how do you manage to run this entire place?

Ayame: It takes discipline and you need to know how to use the right words to others.

Davis: I bet most of the male soldiers think you're hot and I'm willing to bet you've slept with some of them.

Ayame: I beg your pardon?!

Next Time: Original Raider


	7. Original Raider

"Morning." Davis said as he came in the kitchen and Ryoto was making. The two of them actually split the work between the two of them.

"Just in time. Breakfast is just about ready." Ryoto said.

"So what are we eating?" Davis said, but he took a look. It looked pancakes, but they looked stuff and were more ball-shaped. "Are these pancakes? What did you put in them?"

"Eggs, sausage, and rice." Ryoto said.

"Are you nuts? This might actually kill me." Davis complained. Ryoto didn't seem to care for that. The whole team came for breakfast and it was pretty satisfying.

"Woo! That hit the spot." Leona said. Everyone enjoyed it. Davis seemed to be the only one in misery because of it.

"Aww. My poor stomach." Davis complained. He looked around and saw someone was missing. "Where's Ayame?"

"She might still be in her office." Shauna said.

"Maybe someone should go and give her, her breakfast." Ryoto suggested.

"I'll do it." Davis said as he got out of his chair. "I've got to work out whatever you just put in me."

"Yeah. We don't want you getting fatter than you are." Marine said as a joke.

"You can eat all you want, but you're not going getting any bigger upstairs, flatty." Davis said. Marine got irritated and tried to go after him, but Shauna and Leona had to hold her back. Davis carried Ayame's breakfast. He came up to her door and saw it was open a crack. "Ayame, are you in there?" He opened the door and saw she was in there, but something didn't seem right. The room was dark and Ayame was standing to the side and was looking at something. She also looked depressed. "Ayame?" Ayame looked surprised as she turned to face him.

"Davis! I didn't hear you come in." Ayame said.

"I just came to give you your breakfast." Davis said.

"Oh, thank you." Ayame said. She put the object down and saw it was a framed picture. Ayame took the food and was amazed by it. "Looks like Ryoto did the cooking. I'm surprised we haven't had heart attacks yet." Davis walked over to the photo. It was a picture of her, but her hair was shorter in a ponytail and she was holding a small child with her colored hair and there was a man with brown hair in it.

"Ayame, is this you?" Davis asked.

"It was. That picture is from around ten years ago." Ayame said as she put the food down.

"Ten years? How old are you?" Davis said.

I'm actually in my early thirties. Is there something you like to say about that?" Ayame said as she was giving off a scary vibe.

"You're early thirties? You look younger." Davis said. That wasn't what Ayame was expecting.

"Oh, that is so sweet." Ayame said as she hugged Davis tight. "I thought you were going to say something about how I look older than my early thirties." Davis felt this was a little weird, but he stayed focused on the photo.

"Who are these two?" Davis said.

"That's my husband, Hontaro, and our son, Gin." Ayame said.

"You were married? I didn't know that." Davis said, but he saw Ayame looked pretty upset. "Is something wrong?"

"It's still hard to this day, but I think you deserve to know the truth." Ayame said. "I'll tell you how I started The Raiders. The three of us didn't had much money. Then again, I got pregnant at a young age, but Hontaro didn't care and was there to help me. We might have been poor, but we were happy."

…..

Flashback

Over ten years ago, Tengoku City existed back then. Ayame lived there with her husband and her son and they all looked so happy together.

'We didn't had much money.' Ayame narrated. 'In order to make ends meet, I signed up to become a soldier and worked for Ragur. Of course, that was before I knew the truth.'

"I need to get going. I should be home by tonight." Ayame said.

"What's it like working so close to the Prime Minister?" Hontaro asked.

"In my position, it's like I'm guarding a king." Ayame asked. "He's such a great leader. I don't like that I'm gone most of the day, but we need the money. At least he's understanding of our situation."

"Mama!" Ayame looked down and was met with her son. She was always at her happiest when Gin was around. She bent down and lifted him up. "Do you have to go?"

"I'm afraid so. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." Ayame said. Hontaro walked over and grabbed Gin.

"Don't worry, little buddy. We'll have lots of fun together." Hontaro said.

"I'll be back." Ayame said as she gave both of them a peck. "I love both of you." Ayame was really happy with her family. Little did she know that her happiness will be taken from her.

….

Ragur's Tower

"I'm here." Ayame headed straight for the base of the tower in the center of Tengoku City. Once she was there, she was met with another general and Ragur himself was there.

"Agent Kotetsu, you're late." The general said.

"I'm sorry, sir." Ayame said as she was catching her breath.

"No worries." Ragur said. "Ayame is just under some stress. She's trying to raise a little boy with her husband and they don't have much money. She's just stressed out. Besides, all we're doing is unloading some cargo."

"Thank you for understanding, Prime Minister Ragur." Ayame said.

"It's not just any cargo, sir." The general said. "This cargo holds special weapons that must be carefully handled. Kotetsu, go and help the unloading."

"Yes, sir." Ayame said as she went over to a truck. She hurried and grabbed a cargo box, but she slipped and dropped the box. She wasn't aware of it, but what she dropped was Getsuga. She was fascinated by the weapon.

"Kotetsu!" The general shouted. She made it quick and placed the sword back in the box and got moving.

'I didn't know what they were, but that's when I first saw a shi no buki.' Ayame narrated. 'It was a good thing as well. I was able to know where he kept them for when the time came.' Ayame helped them move the shi no buki inside and watched as they hung up on the walls. Ayame looked at all twelve of the weapons and was fascinated by them. One particular caught her eye.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Ragur said.

"Yes. What exactly are they? Are they artifacts?" Ayame asked.

"In a way. They are known as the shi no buki." Ragur said. "They are weapons with mystic energy in them. They've even able to choose who wields them. If anyone else tries to use them, they won't be able to bring out their power. I plan on finding those who can hold them so if there are those who dare disturb our peace, a team will be ready to stop them."

"Sir, what's that one? The bow?" Ayame said.

"That one is known as Kaze." Ragur said. "When you pull back the string, wind is gathered and compressed around there and can be used like an arrow."

"You say they are able to choose who can hold them." Ayame said. "How will you know who is able to wield them?"

"I'm not sure." Ragur said. "I just recently found these weapons. I'm sure I'll find those who can hold them soon enough. Now, you should probably get back to your post."

"Yes, sir." Ayame said as the two of them left the room. The room closed off, but Ayame could not stop thinking about what she saw in there. Ayame spends most of the day in the tower like a security guard.

"I'm telling you that's there no way."

"I'm telling you that there is." Ayame's day was coming to an end as she walked down the halls with a couple friends. They were arguing about something she found meaningless. She stopped when she heard something. It was soft, but it sounded like someone screaming.

"Ayame, is there something wrong?"

"I thought I heard someone scream." Ayame said. She looked to her right and saw a different hall with a door at the end. "I don't think I've ever been there." She was about to go to it, but the other two stopped her.

"Hold on, Ayame. That room is off limits."

"Only a selected few are allow to go in there. Besides, don't you want to be getting home?"

"You're right. I'm always there to tuck my little boy in. He must be waiting up for me." Ayame said and just left things how they were.

'I didn't look back. If I did, maybe things could have gone differently.' Ayame narrated. It became dark out and Ayame was on her way home. It might have been a small house, but it suited them.

"I'm home. Where's my little boy?" Ayame said as she opened the door, but what she saw inside horrified her. The inside was a mess and everything was torn apart. She looked around to find a trace of them. "Hontaro! Gin! Gin, honey, it's Mama. Hontaro, where are you?" There wasn't a clue of them anywhere. Ayame ran back to the tower to try and find help. "Someone, help! My home has been ransacked and my husband and son are missing." No one would answer her pleads and she couldn't find anyone. "Where is everybody?"

"AAARRGGH!" That time she did hear a scream. She looked around and saw she was back at the strange room.

"That's it!" Ayame said as she ran straight to the room. "Who's in there?" She opened the door, but when she did, she saw the most horrifying thing she's ever seen. Bodies were hung and all of them were in bad shape. There were torture devices everywhere. "What is this?" She asked in horror as she looked around and saw something even worse. She saw the body of a small boy with sky blue hair with it hung on the ceiling by handcuffs. "Gin!"

"Ay…Ayame." She looked to her left and she saw even more terror. She saw Hontaro in a cage and he looked horrible with bruises and gashes all over him.

"Honataro!" Ayame cried out as she ran to him. "Oh my god! Who did this to you? What have they done to you?"

"Ayame, this place isn't what we thought it was." Hontaro said in the shape he's in. "These people are monsters. Ragur enjoyed seeing what was going on here. He's not a man of peace. He's evil. They tortured me and Gin. They used poison, drugs, and devices." He coughed and some blood came out that scared Ayame.

"Hang on. I'll get you out. I'll get you help." Ayame said.

"No. It's too late for me, but not for you, Ayame." Hontaro said. "Listen, I heard Ragur mention something called a shi no buki. I don't know what it is, but he can't get it. Ayame, I love you." Those were the last words he said before Hontaro collapsed and death claimed him. Ayame had tears rolled down and cried in agony for she lost the two most important people in her life.

'That was the most horrible moment of my life. It was also how I learned the truth.' Ayame narrated. 'I did what Hontaro told me to do. I knew where the shi no buki were and try to steal them.' Ayame was able to make it to the room and try to take all the shi no buki as she placed them in a box.

"Ayame!" Ayame only made it halfway through when Ragur entered the room. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Get back. I know what you did." Ayame said.

"What are you talking about?" Ragur said.

"You killed them! You killed my son and my husband!" Ayame screamed. "Others as well. How could you? What did my family ever do to you? What did any of those people do to deserve that?"

"What I did to your husband and son was for you." Ragur said. "That way, you won't be tied down, distracted, and become a more dedicated soldier."

"You're insane!" Ayame yelled.

"They deserve it. They were nothing, but worthless trash and all trash must be discarded." Ragur said. "I was hoping to spare you depending on how you do as a soldier, but you ruined your chance." Ayame heard footsteps and a set of soldiers came into the room with guns. "Men, Ayame Kotetsu is considered a traitor. For betraying us, you have been sentence to death." Ayame saw no way for her to escape this until she placed her hand on Kaze and she could feel the power coming from it.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Ayame said as she grabbed it.

"Oh please. I told you that those weapons won't work for those who they don't choose." Ragur said. Ayame didn't listen. She pulled back the string and small traces of wind gathered around and formed the length of an arrow. Ragur wasn't expecting her to be able to hold one.

"Die, bastard." Ayame said as she shot it out. It flew out and caused a destructive blast when it hit the wall. Ayame kept firing around, but since she barely knew how to control it, she had a hard time hitting people. It did provide a cover for her to escape.

"Get her! Do not let her escape!" Ragur ordered. Ayame took the box with seven of the shi no buki and was able to escape as she ran for her life and didn't stop for anything.

'It was a miracle I made out of there alive.' Ayame narrated. 'I was only able to take about half of the shi no buki. On that night, I swore I would have revenge.'

End of Flashback

…

"I was considered a fugitive after that day." Ayame said. "I've spent the years forming The Raiders, learning the truth of Tengoku City, and finding those who would hold the shi no buki. The ones I left behind are the ones The Five Arches use and the ones I took are the ones we have. I really should have seen it sooner with all the dead corpses around the city. Ragur's philosophy"

"I don't get it. How come others can't see that?" Davis said.

"Everyone thinks those people are criminals because Ragur covered the truth with lies." Ayame said. "Ragur's philosophy is that the strong and the wealthy should live and the weak and the poor should die."

"Ayame, I'm so sorry." Davis said. He's heard of many tragedies, but that must be the worst he's ever heard.

"I might have lost my family that night, but forming The Raiders has given me four daughters…and a new son." Ayame said as she caressed his face. "Come on." She walked over and grabbed the breakfast food. "I rather eat this with the girls."

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up." Davis said as she left the room. He looked at the picture and never felt so sorry for anyone before. "Sounds like Ayame and Hontaro really loved each other. The kid also looks about three years old. How could anyone be so heartless? Ayame, I'll make sure you get your vengeance." Now, Davis has a whole new reason to fight. He'll fight to bring Ayame happiness.

…..

Davis: Ryoto, let me ask you something. All the others come from some tragic past. Yeah, you might have been recruited to become an assassin, but it sounds like you haven't gone through any loss or pain. So did you?"

Ryoto: ….

Davis: Hello?

Next Time: Ryoto's Connection


	8. Ryoto's Connection

Ezelda was walking down the halls of Ragur's tower. She has just been given an assignment by Ragur and was going to carry it out.

"Where are you going?" She looked behind him and was met with Loretta as she was coming up behind him.

"Lady Loretta!" Ezelda said as she got down on one knee to her. Not only do people of Tengoku City see the members of The Five Arches like they are heroes, but Ezelda worshipped them and hopes for the day she can join them.

"Get up. I just came to talk. I want to see what you're up to." Loretta said.

"I've just been given an assignment." Ezelda said as she stood up. "A ship of merchandise that was ordered will be coming tonight. However, the only place a ship can get to near Tengoku City is in the Odaiba harbor. I'm going to make sure that it all gets here."

"I see. It's just in case those rebels, Raiders, show up." Loretta said as she walked past her. "If that's the case, I'm going to tag along."

"That would be an honor Lady Loretta, but shouldn't you check to see if Prime Minister Ragur will allow this?" Ezelda asked.

"What's one more person?" Loretta said as she kept walking. 'The only reason I'm really coming is because I know The Raiders will come and where they are, a certain member won't be that far behind. Hopefully, I'll get to settle things with her.'

…

Davis

Davis was in the computer room at school. He was looking up maps and information for the harbor for the team has also heard word about the ship that is suppose to come by. They were hoping to intercept the ship and stop the shipment from being carried to the city.

"Hey, Davis." Kari said as she came in.

"Hey." Davis said as he hit print and started to print out maps of the harbor.

"Why are you printing out maps and info of the harbor? What's going on?" Kari said.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. I'm just working on a little project." Davis said. Kari wasn't believing that. Ever since he started this strange new job of his, she keeps getting the feeling that something isn't right and she couldn't shake the feeling that the girls he's been hanging around with has something to do with it.

"Davis, what's really going on?" Kari said. "We haven't seen you around anymore because of this new job of yours and you've been hanging out with these girls. Are they your coworkers or something?"

"What girls?" Davis said.

"That Marine girl you introduced us to and I've seen you with this white hair girl." Kari said.

"Oh them! Yeah, they are my coworkers. Why do you care with who I'm hanging out?" Davis said.

"I care because I just have this bad feeling." Kari said.

"Bad feeling? Hang on, you're not jealous, are you?" Davis said with a smug look and Kari's look turned red.

"I'm not jealous. You know what, just forget it." Kari said as she stormed out of the room and Davis hoped he didn't make her mad.

"Sorry, Kari. I really do want to tell you more than anyone, but I can't." Davis said. He was afraid that if he told her he's become a killer, she would never look at him the same again. Ayame also told him that the less people that know, the better. He's only told Veemon and that was it. "I just hope you can understand."

…..

The Base

"I think Kari might be jealous of you guys." Davis said as he and Ryoto did some training with wooden swords. Davis delivered the maps with the information and Ayame was formulating a plan. Since the ship wasn't going to come until tonight, the team was getting ready.

"Kari? Is that the girl you have feelings for?" Ryoto said as she swung her wooden sword at Davis and Davis tried his best to block them.

"Let me guess. Marine told you, didn't she?" Davis said. "You can't tell that girl anything." Ryoto kept the assault going. She kept throwing quick strikes and tried to keep Davis thinking on his feet. Ryoto jumped and flipped over Davis so she get behind him and whack him in the back. "Ow! You're really good."

"You need to treat training like it's an actual fight." Ryoto said as she held her wooden sword to him. "You gain experience and get much farther. If this was an actual fight, you would be dead now."

"You really know your stuff." Davis said. "Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You were training to be an assassin since you were young. Even Tengoku City tried to recruit you."

"Not try. They actually did train me, remember?" Ryoto said.

"Right. That must have been hard. You were just a young child." Davis said. "You never got to be a real child, did you?" Ryoto thought about that, but that's a part of her past that she would like to move on from. The hard part was that she couldn't. "Okay." Davis took his position as he was ready to go again.

"Again? Very well, but treat this like it's a real fight. Attack me like I'm the enemy." Ryoto said. Easier said than done since Ryoto's his friend and he never actually fought a girl, but he saw what she was trying to get him to do.

"Here I come!" Davis said as he charged in for another attack.

"Look out below!" Leona came falling down and landed right on Davis' head and had him pinned down with her sitting on his head.

"What are you doing?" Davis said.

"You guys are treating training like a real fight. Fights can be unpredictable so you need to be ready for anything. You need to learn to deal with the unexpected" Leona said. "Are you enjoying yourself down there?"

"No, I'm not." Davis said. "Will you get off my head? You're aren't exactly a lightweight."

"Hey!" Leona said as she gave a smack to his butt as a mean of discipline. "That is no way to talk to a girl. You never make a comment about a girl's weight."

"You actually deserved that. Women can be sensitive about subjects like that." Ryoto said.

"Anyway, Ayame says she's got a plan for the ship that's coming in tonight." Leona said.

"Great. Get off!" Davis shouted. All of them gathered in the meeting room and were going over the plan.

"According to our info, the cargo ship should be arriving at this pier around midnight." Ayame said as she pointed to the map.

"Quick question. What exactly is on that ship?" Davis asked.

"It's nothing major. Mostly stuff like food and clothing for stores." Leona said.

"As well as weapons for the Tengoku army." Shauna said. "Our mission is to weaken their forces and destroy those weapons."

"The other stuff we can take and give it to those people." Marine said.

"Of course, they will be expecting us to be there. There's bound to be guards for the ship and to make sure those supplies make it to the city" Ayame said. "Leona and Shaun will handle the soldiers that have gathered. Marine will take care of the weapons. She'll need to unload anything that wouldn't be a danger to the boats we'll have ready. Davis, Ryoto, you two will make sure the crew on the ship stay out of trouble. Help them get to a safe place. We can't let the army get any stronger. Any enemy you see, take them down."

"Right." All of them said as they all agreed.

"Wait. Just one more thing. Here, Davis." Ryoto said as she handed him a white mask with lenses in them.

"A mask?" Davis wondered why she would give him that.

"Remember that we need to keep your face hidden." Ryoto said. "If an opportunity opens for us to infiltrate The Five Arches, you need to be the one to take it."

"She's right. If a general or any higher up is there and manages to escape, we can't let them know who you are." Ayame said.

"Okay. I think I get it." Davis said as he took the mask and put it on. This way, he can keep his identity without the enemy knowing who he is and that will be useful in the future.

….

The Harbor

The lighthouse of the harbor shined around as the ship holding Tengoku City's supplies headed to the dock. Tengoku's soldiers lined up by the pier as the ship gently came to a stop and was anchored down.

"Keep an eye out." Ezelda said as she and Loretta stood together. "The Raiders could arrive at any minute." A set of stairs was pushed into place for them to climb. The two of them climbed up the stairs and was met with the ship's captain.

"Good evening." The captain said.

"Good evening. Is everything we ordered here?" Loretta asked.

"Of course. I just need a signature." The captain said as he held up a clipboard and Ezelda was about to sign for it, but Loretta stopped her.

"You don't mind if we take a look at the merchandise, do you?" Loretta asked. "We just need to make sure we have everything we ordered."

"Very well." The captain said as he was leading the way. He was about to lead them inside, but Loretta came to a stop.

"Is something wrong?" Ezelda asked.

"Captain, I think you should find some place to take cover." Loretta said.

"Why?" The captain asked.

"Can't you hear it?" Loretta asked. They didn't hear anything for a little bit, but began to hear the sounds of fighting and saw one of the soldiers was tossed into the air. Leona and Shauna arrived and were taking them all down.

"Ever wondered what it's like to play with an elephant?" Leona asked as she changed into one and used her tusks and trunk to whack them around. Shauna was flying around and shot out her feathers at some of them. She also was able to chop a couple of them close to her with her wings. Marine was on one of the few boats steered by raiders soldiers that was heading behind the ship.

"Here it is." Marine said. She changed Āsenaru into a laser. She aimed for the upper half and sliced an opening for her. "Get me up there." The soldier fired a grappling hook into the opening and she started climbing her way in there.

"Those rebels just couldn't resist. Must they ruin everything for our beloved city?" Ezelda said.

"If they want to be killed, who are we to stop them?" Loretta said. "I'm just wondering where she could be hiding?" While all of this was going on, Ryoto and Davis were watching for their chance.

"Ready?" Ryoto asked.

"Ready." Davis said. The two of them went straight for the ship and made their way up the stairs.

"I knew you would show up eventually." Both of them looked up ahead and met with Loretta and Ezelda.

"I remember that chick to the right. That's Ezelda. Angel told me that she's the best general in all of Tengoku City." Davis said. "Who's the other one?"

"Loretta." Ryoto said.

"It's been a long time." Loretta said. She looked over and saw Davis, but since he was wearing the mask, she had no idea who he really was. "I don't think I've ever seen him before. What's with the tacky mask?"

"You can call me Silver Moon." Davis said. "The mask…it's just my own choice of fashion. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not with you. My problem however is with her." Loretta said as she looked over to Ryoto. "Tell me, are you Ryoto right now or do you still go by Vampira."

"It has been a while, Loretta." Ryoto said.

"Hold on a second. You two are acting like you know each other personally." Davis said.

"Of course we know each other. Isn't that right…sis?" Loretta said. This was why it was hard for Ryoto to just forget the past. She was faced with a constant reminder. Ryoto has had some connection that tied to her past in Tengoku City, but it looks like she has other connections as well.

….

Davis: What is going on? Ryoto, why didn't you tell us you had a sister? Why are you two fighting on opposite sides? How come she's acting like she hates you? Why is she trying to kill you?

Ryoto: Perhaps if you stop asking all these questions at once, you might find your answer.

Next Time: Sisters from Different Killers


	9. Sisters from Different Killers

In order to weaken the power of Tengoku city's army, Davis and the girls set out to invade a cargo ship that was carrying weapons. While Marine was unloading the food and clothing to be spared, Shauna and Leona fighting the soldiers, Davis and Ryoto were left to deal with General Ezelda and Loretta. However, it would appear that Loretta and Ryoto have a deeper connection to each other.

"Sis? Did she just call you sis? You never told me you had a sister. Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Davis said.

"We're not related by blood, but we did grow up together." Ryoto said.

"More like trained together." Loretta said. "We both were training to work for Tengoku when we were just little girls. We were the best of friends. We had no one, but each other. That all changed when you went against us and became part of the rebel army. Now, I get to settle things with you once and for all."

"Hold on, if you two are as close as you say you were, you shouldn't be fighting." Davis said.

"I think we can when the person I trusted more than anyone betrayed me." Loretta said as she pulled out her wand and a cable extended from one end and turned it into a whip.

"I won't hesitate to fight you, Loretta." Ryoto said.

"Good." Loretta said as she lashed out her whip and it stretched even farther. Davis and Ryoto moved out of the way.

"You've got some serious issues." Davis said.

"Be quiet. What do you know?" Loretta said as she swung the whip towards him, but Davis used Getsuga to block the attack and Davis saw it was even longer.

"That's right. I almost forgot that her shi no buki has the ability to extend infinitely." Davis acknowledge. Loretta kept lashing around at Davis and Davis kept trying to block her attacks.

"That's enough!" Ryoto said. She jumped up and swung her blade down, but Loretta retracted her whip and deflected it. "Silver Moon, you stay out of this. This is between me and her."

"What? I can't just sit by and let you fight her alone." Davis said.

"You'll have to." Davis saw Ezelda was coming at him. She pulled out a saber, but Davis held up Getsuga and blocked the attack. "Care for a little dance before you die?"

"Get out of the way." Davis said as he pushed his sword back and pushed her back. Davis went to help Ryoto, but Ezelda got in his way. She swung her sword, but Davis moved out of the way. It was clear that she wasn't going to let him through.

"I've got you." Loretta said as she swung her whip and had it wrap around Ryoto's blade. She tried pulling, but Ryoto did her best to resist. "I'm going to make you pay for betraying us."

"You don't seem to understand, Lorreta." Ryoto said.

"Don't try to make yourself innocent with lies." Loretta said as she pulled hard. Ryoto decided to follow through. She held out her sword and tried to strike her, but Loretta released Ryoto's sword and jumped over her. "You actually came at me with the intention to kill me. That's good because I intend to kill you."

"Never show mercy to your opponent. That was the first lesson we learned when we trained to be assassins." Ryoto said.

"I'm surprise a traitor remembers those lessons." Loretta said. Loretta swung Mugen back around, but Ayame deflected it. While those two were fighting, Davis was still holding off against Ezelda. She was formidable foe for she was able to hold off against Davis even when he was using his shi no buki. Ezelda thrusted her sword multiple times, but Davis held against them with his sword. Ezelda raised her leg and kicked him back.

"I was expecting more." Ezelda said as she was going for another attack, but she was stopped as Leona tackled her to the ground and tossed her to the railing of the boat. "What? How did you get pass all my guards?"

"They weren't really much of a challenge." Leona said for all of them have been taken out.

"Silver Moon, are you okay?" Shauna asked as she flew down to him.

"I'm fine, but we have to help Vampira." Davis said. He was going to help her, but Shauna held up her arm to stop him. "What are you doing?"

"We can't interfere." Shauna said.

"What are you talking about?" Davis said.

"These two have to settle their differences on their own." Leona said. Davis didn't understand that and he doesn't understand why these two won't help Ryoto. Ezelda got back up and was going for another attack. "Someone doesn't know when to quit." Ezelda swung her sword, but Leona jumped back.

"Brace yourself. I'm not going to fall that easily. I'll defeat all three of you." Ezelda said.

"Angel, you keep Silver Moon back so he doesn't get in Vampira's way. I'll handle her." Leona said.

"Just be careful." Shauna said. The two fights continued to go on. Loretta lashed Mugen around, but Ryoto rolled under the whip. She was able to reach Loretta and swung Ketsueki, but Loretta jumped over the attack. Ryoto got herself back up and swung her blade down, but Loretta grabbed the whip and held it out and blocked her attack.

"I don't understand. Why can't we help her?" Davis said.

"It's because they know each other." Shauna said.

"That doesn't clear up anything." Davis said.

"You couldn't possibly understand." Shauna said. "You can't understand the feeling of leaving someone important to you behind. Vampira was close friends with Loretta. The two of them were like sisters."

"That part I know." Davis said.

"But what you don't know is that Vampira had to leave her behind for when she joined The Raiders." Shauna said.

"Leave her behind? How come Vampira didn't take Loretta with her?" Davis said.

"Vampira had it easy because she was abandoned as a child." Shauna said. "She lived on the streets and had to survive on her own, but the army of Tengoku saw her skills useful. That's how she ended up getting recruited to train with them. It's not the same for Loretta. Vampira told us that Loretta's parents sold her off to be an assassin. She was scared and had nothing. She could have been taken out very easily if Vampira didn't come and help her."

"I take it that's how the two of them became friends." Davis stated.

"Yes. Loretta became so happy to be in Tengoku City if it meant Vampira could be there." Shauna said. "Vampira didn't had it in her heart to take her away from the home she loved by revealing what it really was. It would have destroyed her. That's when Vampira made a promise that the only way she can free Loretta is to kill her. That's why we owe it to her not to interfere."

'Ryoto!' Davis thought as he had a better understanding than he ever did with Ryoto and needs to respect her wishes. Ryoto tried pressing down but Mugen wouldn't cut. Ryoto had no choice, but to jump back.

"Your blade can't really get any stronger without any blood to spill on it." Loretta said as she started twirling the whip around her like a ribbon.

"I don't need blood on Ketsueki to stop you." Ryoto said.

"Oh yeah!" Loretta taunted as she lashed it forward. Ryoto tried to block it, but there was some force behind the attack and pushed Ryoto off her feet. "You're done for." Loretta swung down, but Ryoto rolled out of the way and avoided the attack. Leona was still fighting against Ezelda. Leona swung claws at her, but Ezelda jumped on and ran against the railing with her kicking Leona in the back and sticking her sword through her shoulder.

"Give up." Ezelda demanded.

"Not a chance." Ezelda looked behind herself and saw Davis coming at her. He swung his blade, but Ezelda pulled her sword out and jumped over to the side. "You okay?"

"This wound is nothing." Leona said as she held where she got stabbed.

"So now you decide to jump in?" Ezelda questioned.

"I might not be allowed to interfere with Vampira's fight, but the least I can do is take you down." Davis said.

"Guys!" Shauna looked down to the side of the ship to see Marine on land. "We're all set to go. I've put up explosives around the ship. It's ready to blow with a push of a button."

"That's good." Shauna said and turned back to the others. "Top Gun is done on her end. Let's get out of here."

"How can you people be so callous? Our people need those food and clothes." Ezelda said.

"I can't believe she called us callous." Davis whispered as he saw the irony.

"If it makes you feel better, we took the food and clothes out and will give them to the people. It's just those weapons we're blowing up." Leona said. "Time to go." She and Shauna jumped over the railings and made their escape.

"Stop!" Ezelda said, but Davis swung Getsuga at her and she instinctively jumped back. Loretta kept lashing at Ryoto. Ryoto kept using Ketsueki to block each of her attacks.

"Vampira, our mission is done. We've got to go." Davis said.

"Right. We'll settle this another time, Loretta." Ryoto said as she ran towards Davis.

"No! We settle this now!" Loretta said as she used Mugen again and had it stretched out towards her. Davis moved and intercepted the attack and got lashed on his arm with blood flowing out of it.

"Sorry, but you she said it has to be another time." Davis said as he and Ryoto got off the ship and the team made a run for it before setting off the explosives.

"Get everyone off the ship. If it's true, the bombs and the gunpowder in the weapons will result in a dangerous explosive." Loretta said.

"Yes, Lady Loretta." Ezelda said. The two of them got to work and managed to get everyone off the ship. Just as the two of them ran off, the explosives went off and shoved the two of them off their feet. Ryoto and Loretta might not have been able to settle their differences tonight, but at least Ryoto and her team succeeded in their mission.

….

The Base

After they reported back to base, Davis and the others got fixed up. Ryoto looked out to the night sky through a window and she couldn't stop thinking about Loretta.

"Hey, Ryoto." Ryoto looked down the hall and saw Davis was walking over to her.

"What are you still doing here?" Ryoto said. "You do have school tomorrow and you should be heading on home."

"I just wanted to be sure that you're okay." Davis said.

"I'm okay? My injuries aren't that serious." Ryoto said.

"That's not what I mean." Davis said. "I'm talking about what happened between you and Loretta. Shauna told me what went on between you two in the past."

"You don't need to worry about that." Ryoto said. "She and I have faced each other a couple times before."

"Do you really intend to kill her one day?" Davis said. "How come you can't just convince her to come to our side?"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. The higher ups of Tengoku City are harder to convince and there's more to it." Ryoto said. "Davis, imagine that you lived a life of happiness in a place you call your home. Then, you see that it's nothing, but a lie. That means your whole life has been a lie. When realizations like that come, it destroys your spirit and breaks your mind and you enter a place of despair. Seeing as how Loretta had a horrible life to begin with, convincing her to join will destroy her. She wouldn't believe what any of it to begin with and be in denial. I don't want her to go through that. Killing her is the only way she'll truly be free."

"I can't believe you're okay with that. You don't sound like you're going to regret it." Davis said.

"Okay with it? Don't sound like I'm going to regret it?" Ryoto said as she grabbed his collar. "You still don't understand. I might seem like that on the outside, but on the inside, I'm torn up. I don't want to do it because she was like my sister, but I have no choice. We're assassins, Davis. We bury our emotions and fulfill the mission." There's another moment that surprises Davis. The others are open about their emotions, but Ryoto buries it all inside and it's tearing her apart. Davis raised his fist and struck himself right in the face. "Why did you do that?"

"I deserved it." Davis said. "I'm sorry for what I just said. I didn't see how much it hurts you, but our mission is done. There's no need for you to hide your emotions in now." He reached out and grabbed her shoulders to have her focus on this. "Look, emotions might be a hindrance, but they can be used as motivation as well. You just need to harness the power they have. Just know that if there's anything that's troubling you, I'll be right here if you need someone." Ryoto was touched by that for no one has really reached out to her like that. She still wouldn't show it, but she could feel her tears.

"Thank you."

….

Tengoku City

"It seems they spoke the truth." Ezelda said as she reported back and told what happened. "The weapons have been destroyed, but our enemies did deliver the food and clothing."

"That's strange." Ragur said. "I can't imagine why killers would destroy only part of the cargo. Well, as long as our people won't go cold and hungry, that's all that matters." While they were talking, Loretta hanged back as she leaned against the wall. She couldn't accept that Ryoto got away.

"You might have escaped this time, but you won't the next time." Loretta said. "Ryoto, I swear that I will kill you." Two sisters who are killers on different sides and neither will turn away for who they fight with. So who will kill who first?

…

Davis: Those five whatever guys think they're so tough. What's the deal with this one guy named Tsukuyomi? What kind of name is that?

Marine: You never paid attention to mythology, did you?

Davis: All I'm saying is that I would like the chance to show this guy what I'm all about. I bet he's not even that cool.

Tsukuyomi: Why don't you come see for yourself?

Next Time: The Moonless


	10. The Moonless

It was another day in Tengoku City. The city almost looks peaceful to those who don't know the truth. One person was putting up flyers. Leona was hiding in the streets and took one of the flyers. The flyer was for a tournament and the grand prize was five-thousand dollars and a chance to meet The Five Arches. Leona took the flyer back to the base and shared it with the others.

"What do you guys think?" Leona asked.

"A tournament? What's the big deal?" Marine asked.

"We get to see guys beat each other around." Leona said. "Plus, if one of us enters and wins, we'll get five-thousand dollars."

"Not interested." Marine said.

"Me either." Shauna said.

"This does sound like it could be fun." Davis said.

"There you go." Leona said as she was glad one of them was in agreement.

"Actually, this could be beneficial." Ryoto said. "This is just the moment we've been waiting for. Davis, you have to enter and win this tournament."

"Me?" Davis said.

"Ryoto is right." Ayame said. "The winner is also able to meet The Five Arches in person. This is what Ryoto had planned. They don't know your face yet, Davis."

"I see. You need me to win and infiltrate these guys." Davis said. "Go undercover and find out their secrets. Though, I don't think they're really that big of a deal. After seeing that Loretta chick, these guys don't sound so scary."

"You shouldn't underestimate your enemies. That's the number one rule of battle." Ryoto said.

"Of course, you'll need to have your mask and Getsuga hidden away somewhere. We can't have them knowing who you really are." Ayame said. "While you're doing that, there's something I need to get."

"Hang on. Can our dope here even fight? The tournament won't allow weapons of any kind." Marine said.

"I'll be fine. Leona has given me some tips." Davis said. "You don't need to worry about me. Wait till those guys get a taste of what I can do."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Marine said. She was worried he wasn't going to have that much to give.

….

The Five Arches

"Why is this tournament being held again?" Loretta asked. The Five Arches heard about the tournament and at least one of them must be the guest of honor.

"As you know, our forces have dropped by some because of The Raiders." Kageyama said. "This should help us find suitable people to be soldiers to help us in this little war."

"I still don't see why one of us needs to go and watch?" Bolin said.

"The winner has the chance to meet all five of us and we show the best judgement. We can tell who will be a better warrior." Larok said. "Hey, Tsukuyomi, how about you go? You haven't done much of anything." Tsukuyomi just sat on a set of stairs and starring out the window. "I'm guessing that's a no."

"I'm not interested." Tsukuyomi said. They heard a knock on the door and allowed Ezelda in the door.

"It's time to go. One of you must attend and I'm here to see who it is." Ezelda said.

"Very well. I'll do it." Kageyama said. "I don't have much else I can do." He agreed to go and the two of them left.

"Tsukuyomi, is there's something that's troubling you? All you ever do is look out that window." Loretta said, but he refused to answer.

'I know it's out there. The time draws near.' Tsukuyomi said. He's waiting for someone, but who is he waiting for.

…

The Tournament

The fighting tournament has been going on. Leona and Shauna were there, but they stayed hidden with cloaks so they wouldn't be seen. Davis was doing pretty well for he is one of the finalists. He had to change his clothes around so it's not to draw suspicion.

"We've got quite the show." The announcer said. "A newcomer, Davis, has been doing well for such a young age."

"That's right. I'm winning this whole thing." Davis said as he waved to the crowd.

"I think he's enjoying himself out there." Shauna said.

"You're right and he's doing great." Leona said. Davis was having a great time, but that came to an end when he saw his next opponent was like twice his size.

"Uh oh. Looks like his opponent, Grizzle, is ready to go." The announcer said.

"You been lucky. Me smash you." Grizzle said with poor grammar.

"I take it you're dumber than you look." Davis mocked. Kageyama and Ezelda were up in the stands and had a great view. They were both impressed with how Davis was doing.

"This boy has got some lip." Kageyama said.

"Perhaps, but I'm afraid it might cost him. I don't see how he can beat someone as big as him." Ezelda said.

"You of all people should know that it's not the size of a person that matters." Kageyama said. The bell rang and the fighting was starting. It was actually a surprise to most since Davis was running. Grizzle tried to pound him, but Davis moved out of the way and kept giving hard hits to the head. Davis gave Grizzle a kick to the head like he kicked a soccer ball and it actually took out a few teeth and blood running down his nose.

"We're done here." Davis said. He gave Grizzle a powerful kick to the gut and was able to take him down.

"He's down! Davis has won!" The whole crowd cheered for him and Davis was acting like he's a superstar.

"That's right. I'm number one. Who is? I am." Davis said.

"He's letting it go to his head." Shauna said.

"Let him have his fun." Leona said.

"Impressive." Davis stopped his waving and turned around as he was met with Kageyama. "The odds seemed against you, but you were able beat all your opponents. Now, here is your reward." He reached inside his coat.

'Sweet. Five-thousand bucks is five-thousand bucks no matter how you look at it.' Davis thought as Kageyama handed him the check.

"You also get the honor of meeting all five members of The Five Arches, including myself." Kageyama said. "Come with me and I'll introduce you to the others." This is where Davis' mission starts. He looked back up to the stands to see Leona and Shauna and he could tell they were hoping for the best.

"Be careful, Davis." Shauna whispered.

"There's nothing more we can do, but wait until he comes back." Leona said.

…

Ragur's Tower

This has been the closest Davis has ever gotten behind enemy lines. Kageyama lead him through the halls and brought him to the room of The Five Arches.

"Welcome. Meet The Five Arches." Kageyama said as he opened the door and Davis met all of them. "Everyone, meet the winner. This is Davis. Davis, this is Larok, Bolin, Loretta, and at the top is Tsukuyomi."

"This guy?" Larok said as he took a good look at Davis.

"Yeah. I did. It went a little something like….this." Davis said as he grabbed Larok's arm and flipped Larock over himself and tossed him to the wall. He made it seem like he was showing off his strength, but wanted to do that since he was an enemy.

"Bold move. I respect that." Kageyama said.

"Lucky shot." Larok complained.

"Don't be a sore loser, Larok." Loretta said as she was trying to get a good look at Davis. "I'm convinced. He seems to have some skill."

"Thanks. I try my hardest." Davis said as he scratched the back of his head. Loretta changed looks on him and had a serious look on his face. "What?"

"There's just something about your voice that seems familiar." Loretta said.

"Don't bother with the pick-up lines. Your boyfriends don't stay for very long." Bolin mocked.

"Well at least I don't scare off women with my ugly mug." Loretta come backed.

"So you're admitting you have an ugly face?" Bolin said.

"Shut up." Loretta said.

"Tsukuyomi, why don't you come down and meet Davis." Kageyama said. Davis looked up to Tsukuyomi as he came down the stairs. The others never go a good look at Tsukuyomi before and there wasn't much known about him.

'So this guy is suppose to be the strongest out of all of them? He doesn't look that powerful.' Davis thought.

"Welcome. You're victory in the tournament is a splendid one, but how would you like to face a real challenge." Tsukuyomi said.

"A real challenge?" Davis questioned.

"We're about to go out to find the base of some enemies of ours." Tsukuyomi said and Davis knew he was talking about Raiders' base.

"Tsukuyomi, you can't be serious." Loretta said.

"He might have won the tournament, but he's not ready to face them." Kageyama said.

"He is going to have to start at some point if he wishes to aid us." Larok said.

"It will be fine. We have to find them somehow and he will have us with him the entire time." Tsukuyomi said.

"Exactly what are we talking about?" Davis said as he tried to keep up the act.

"I'm sure you must have heard of a group of assassins called The Raiders." Tsukuyomi said. "There is actually a whole rebel army. We're going to try to locate their base and try to take them all out." Davis managed to get behind enemy lines, but he's hoping he hasn't gone too deep in.

….

The Woods

Davis was led by the five of his enemies into the woods. They were on the look out to try to find his base and he can't have them know he knows where it is.

"So what makes you guys think what we're looking for is here?" Davis said. "You guys must have been looking for years, but had no luck."

"It has to be here. How else would they be able to get to the city?" Bolin said.

"I don't know. Maybe they can teleport." Davis suggested. Kageyama used the power of his Sakusei. The cylinders on his gauntlets came out and were connected to these thin green cords. They projected a map that displayed the area. "Whoa! That is so cool."

"We've tried numerous areas before." Kageyama said. "I say that if we split up in these five directions, we'll cover up most of the area in the forest."

"What do we do if we actually find an enemy?" Loretta asked.

"Eliminate, capture, or follow them back to their base. It's as simple as that." Tsukuyomi said.

"What about Davis? I don't think he's ready to take on something like those rebels." Larok said.

"I'll watch over him." Tsukuyomi offered.

'Perfect. I might get to see what this guy is all about.' Davis thought. All of them split up to try to find the base. Davis and Tsukuyomi went one way and started climbing up a mountain. Davis tried to see what Tsukuyomi's shi no buki is. He figured it was some kind of sword, but it was covered by the carrier on Tsukuyomi's back. "So is the weapon you're carrying on your back special like what Kageyama used?"

"Something like that." Tsukuyomi said.

"Do you think you can show me?" Davis said as he tried to learn more about him.

"Only if we run into trouble. I don't reveal my weapon just for show." Tsukuyomi said. Davis needed to get info on Tsukuyomi since he's the most mysterious, but he stopped as he heard some sort of growling sound.

"Did you hear that?" Davis said. He turned around and panic when he saw a bear was right behind them. "Where did Smokey the Bear come from?"

"You're scared of a bear?" Tsukuyomi said.

"People are one thing. Bears are another." Davis said as he backed up and the bear advanced.

"I've got this." Tsukuyomi said as he reached for the grip of his sword and pulled it out and Davis saw something he couldn't believe. His shi no buki looks exactly like Getsuga

'No way. His shi no buki looks like Getsuga, but it's black.' Davis thought.

"Meet my blade. This is Mugetsu." Tsukuyomi said as he wasn't backing down from the bear. The bear went to attack, but Tsukuyomi beat the bear with no effort as it was sliced in two. "That takes care of that." Tsukuyomi turned around, but saw Davis was gone. "Figures. They all talk tough, but they're all yellow belly cowards. Better go find him so he doesn't end up dead."

…

Davis

Davis used the bear attack as an excuse for him to make a run for it. He hid his mask and Getsuga in the woods. He changed back into his normal clothes and placed his mask on.

"I better get back to base. I've got to tell the others what's going on." Davis said. He didn't get the chance to make a run for it as he heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Looks like I found one." Davis turned around and was amazed that Tsukuyomi was able to catch up to him so easily.

"Tsukuyomi!" Davis said. Tsukuyomi looked down and spotted Getsuga.

"Just my luck. I found the one who is holding Getsuga." Tsukuyomi said with a smile and held out Mugetsu. "This is perfect."

"Perfect? What do you mean?" Davis said.

"You hold Getsuga, the moon fang. I hold Mugest, the moonless fang." Tsukuyomi said. "I've been waiting a long time to find the one who holds Getsuga. We're bound to face each other in battle."

"You've been waiting for me? Sorry to keep you waiting." Davis said as he took a stance against him. 'I know I can take this guy. He can't be that tough.' He thought. "Here goes." He went for the attack and swung his sword at full force, but Tsukuyomi blocked it very easily.

"Don't tell me that's all you got." Tsukuyomi said as Davis jumped back.

'He blocked it so easily. He didn't even flinch.' Davis thought.

"Is that it? Pathetic. I bet you can't even hear Getsuga's voice." Tsukuyomi said.

"Getsuga's voice? What does that mean?" Davis asked.

"I thought so." Tsukuyomi said. "Mugetsu has been crying to face Getsuga. Don't disappoint us."

"You're weird and I'm taking you down." Davis said as he tried to attack. He kept swinging the sword around, but Tsukuyomi was able to block each of his attacks without any problems. Davis tried to swing Getsuga at full force, but Davis's attack was blocked by Tsukuyomi catching it with his bare hand. "What?!"

"You're done for." Tsukuyomi said. Davis felt real danger as Tsukuyomi swung his sword down and created a dust cloud from impact. Luckily, Davis was able to jump out. However, he had a large gash running across his chest and blood running down and he was breathing hard. "You dodged that well."

'I can't believe I thought I could take him.' Davis thought. 'This guy is on a completely different level.'

"Allow me to show you Mugetsu's power." Tsukuyomi said as he held his sword back. He swung it and unleash a black blast of energy. Davis held up his sword to try and block it, but the force was too much as he was being pushed back through the forest.

"Can't stop it." Davis grunted. The force kept pushing Davis until he hit a river and caused a small explosion. Tsukuyomi followed the trail that left behind and waited for him to reemerge.

"Don't tell me I already finished him off. He must be heading down river." Tsukuyomi said as ran to follow the river. "He won't getaway." Davis waited until Tsukuyomi was gone for him to climb out of the river. He rested against the edge with him having hardly any strength and pulled of his mask with him coughing up blood and water.

"That was unreal." Davis said. He heard someone walk up to him and saw their shadow form over him. 'Great. One of them found me. I'm dead.'

"Davis?!" Davis knew that voice as he looked up.

"Ryoto!" Davis said.

"You look like you're in bad shape. Let's get you back to base." Ryoto said as she helped Davis up and he leaned against him as his blood dripped on the ground.

….

Ragur's Tower

The moon rose and Tsukuyomi just returned with the others already waiting for him.

"There you are." Larok said.

"Where's Davis?" Loretta said.

"I don't know. We got separated and I found one a raider. Perhaps, Davis went on home." Tsukuyomi said as he climbed the stairs. He looked back and saw one was missing. "Where's Kageyama?"

"We thought he was with you." Bolin said. Tsukuyomi looked out to the moon and thought about all that has happened and couldn't help, but think there was a connection.

"I have a bad feeling." Tsukuyomi said.

…

Kageyama

Kageyama remained in the woods and continued the search.

"I must be close with all the commotion I heard." Kageyama said. He kept looking until he spotted something on the ground. "What's this?" He used Sakusei around his glasses to be used like an analyzer. "Blood! It looks like it's been drying for a few hours and there's a trail." Kageyama followed the trail until he saw it. He saw the base of The Raiders right in front of him and laughed in glory. "I found you, Raiders!"

…..

Davis: Hey, Shauna, if there is a black shi no buki and a white shi no buki, do you think there's a shi no buki of the devil? You do hold one of an angel.

Shauna: There is one. The devil's trident, remember. The trident represents the devil and my wings represent an angel

Davis: Man, I wonder what the person who holds that is like.

Next time: The Blue and Red Devil


	11. The Blue and Red Devil

"Stop it! It hurts too much! It hurts." Davis shouted as he was in a lot of pain.

"Quit being a baby." Ryoto said. Davis was able to make it back to the base thanks to Ryoto. This happened a little while after Davis' encounter with Tsukuyomi. Ryoto was trying to match up Davis' injuries, but she was adding to the harm.

"Ow! Are you trying to kill me?" Davis said.

"I am trained to do that, but that's not the case." Ryoto said.

"I find it amazing that Tsukuyomi's shi no buki is the same as yours." Shauna said.

"Yeah. That threw me off for a moment too, but Tsukuyomi's strength is unbelievable." Davis said. "I wasn't able to do a thing. He completely countered everything that I did. Where's Ayame?"

"Don't you remember? She isn't here." Marine said.

"She went to get something, but she didn't say what it was she was getting." Leona said.

"Is there anything about them you can tell us? Were you able to find anything out?" Ryoto asked.

"Not really." Davis said. "We went out to try to find the base. Doesn't look like any of them were able to. Other than learning what Tsukuyomi is all about, I didn't learn much of anything."

"At least you were able to learn something about Tsukuyomi. None of us have really faced him before." Shauna said.

"Anywya, you're injuries don't look that bad." Ryoto said. "We should all get some rest. It sounds like you had one heck of a day, Davis. We all also need to be ready for anything since Ayame is away." All of them agreed and were just about ready to call it a day.

….

Night

Later that night, none of them were aware yet that their base was found. Kageyama stayed out through most of the day and he was actually able to find the base.

"I finally found them and with all of them asleep, I'll destroy the entire place." Kageyama whispered and was using the power of his shi no buki. Everyone was asleep and none of them were aware that Kageyama was close by.

"I need some water." Ryoto said as she got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. She didn't seem to be aware that something was creeping in the shadows. She kept walking down the hall with something crawling on the ceiling and it kept following her. The stranger jumped to attack as it held out its arm, but Ryoto turned around and deflected it. "You thought you could sneak up on me."

"Kill Raiders."

"Show yourself." Ryotto demanded. The strange crawled out. It looked like a male human with black tight clothing on his arms and legs with a black mask. It went to attack her and kept using its hands like claws, but Ryoto was able to block each of the attacks and jumped back.

"What's all the noise about?" Davis said as he came out of his room.

"Look for yourself." Ryoto said and he saw the strange man.

"Who the hell is he?" Davis asked.

"Kill Raiders." He repeated. He went for another attack, but Ryoto moved faster and stabbed him through the chest.

"Whoever he is, is dead now." Ryoto said as she pulled out her sword, but it wasn't blood that was pouring out. It was ones and zeros that came pouring out and he turned into that.

"What was he? Was he a digimon?" Davis said.

"No." Ryoto said as she recognized this work. "This was Kageyama's doing!" As soon as she said that, windows started smashing with copies of the same man.

"What the hell?! What's going on?" Davis said.

"Kageyama must have actually found our base." Ryoto said as she grabbed Davis and they started running. "Sound the alarm. We have an intruder." Kageyama was able to form all of the same creation at a safe distance. Sakusei generated more and more and he gave the appearance of them made out of data and they were like insects infesting the base as they scaled walls.

"Enjoy your night, Raiders. It will be your last one." Kageyama said. He was enjoying the sight until he heard some sort of explosion go off and made a hole in the wall. "What was that?"

"Get out of our home!" Marine shouted out as she jumped out of the hole and fired away at Kageyama's creations. Shauna flew out with her wings out and shot out her feathers and took some of them out.

"They appear to be everywhere." Shauna said.

"We've got to find Kageyama. Taking him down is the only way we can get rid of these freaks." Marine said, but with there being so many of them, finding Kageyama wouldn't be easy.

"Kill Raiders."

"Put a sock in it." Marine said as she changed her weapon to a pistol and shot them all in the head. "Kageyama set them up like organic matter even though they're not. Strike at the head and they all go down."

"Kill Raiders!" One came up behind her, but Davis slashed it down before she could even react.

"This is a nice change of pace. It's like a video game." Davis said through his mask.

"You're wearing your mask?" Marine wondered.

"I have to. If Kageyama learns who I really am, there goes our advantage over them." Davis said.

"What about your injuries?" Marine asked.

"It still hurts, but I'll pull through." Davis said as he clutched his chest..

"Stay focus!" Ryoto called out as she dived out into the open and sliced a few of them down. 'This is posing a problem. None of them are made out of flesh and blood.' She thought. 'No blood, no extra power.' "Angel, get into the air and see if you can spot Kageyama."

"On it." Shauna said as she flew up. It might have been dark, but she tried to look around to find him.

"Sorry. There's no flying today." Kageyama said as he formed a targeting system. He held up his right arm and the cylinders fired green lasers. Shauna saw them and tried to avoid them, but she ended up getting hit and crashed to the ground and she was badly hurt with blood and burns on her right arm and back.

"Angel!" Davis shouted as he saw a few of Kageyama's creations surrounding her and some were trying to block him off. "Out of my way!" He sliced a few of them down and tried to reach her. One grabbed her by the head and lifted her up to kill her.

"No touching." Leona came to the rescue as she grabbed it by the head and smashed it to the ground.

"Hey! You stole my thunder!" Davis complained as Leona helped Shauna stand.

"Are you okay?" Leona asked.

"I think, but I can barely lift my arm." Shauna said.

"What took you so long?" Davis said.

"I had to get changed. I sleep….in my birthday suit." Leona said as she tried to put images in his head.

"Now is so not the time for that!" Davis yelled, but he dropped to one knee as his injuries were starting to catch up to him and he was in a lot of pain.

"You two rest up. We've got this." Leona said as she sat Shauna down and used Yasei to give her strength and lion claws to smash Kageyama's minions.

"Looks like they're being overwhelmed. I have them now." Kageyama said as he was starting to see victory.

"We need assistance!" Ryoto called out and she got her answers. Some of the soldiers that work for them came out and aided them in the fight as they tried to fight with them.

"Fire!" Marine ordered as they all fired with her and took some of them out. A couple of them came out to help Davis and Shauna with injuries.

"Are you two alright?"

"Don't worry about me." Davis said as he sliced one of them down. "I can still put up a good fight."

"You mustn't overwork yourselves. You'll make your injuries worse than they already are."

"We'll be fine." Shauna said as she was able to shoot a couple feathers and hit another minion. "We'll keep fighting until we can't anymore." While all of them were fighting, Kageyama was analyzing the situation.

"So they have a little army of their own. That isn't going to stop me." Kageyama said. He kept making more and more of those things, but he pulled half of the wires away to make something else. He formed something else as it gave the appearance of data gathering together. It formed a seat for him to sit on and it soon became a technological cannon. Seeing it formed is what had them notice where Kageyama is.

"There! I see the bastard!" Leona said.

"What the hell did he make this time?" Marine said.

"Say your prayers." Kageyama said as he took aim at them and they could see what he was doing.

"Oh god! Everyone, take cover!" Ryoto called out. It was too late as Kageyama powered the cannon up and it fired an energy blast. All of them tried to take cover from it, but blast hit and the explosion went off. Most of them were sent flying or caught by the explosion.

"Ha! Talking about going out with a bang!" Kageyama laughed. Most of the team was knocked down by that blast. Davis was able to get back up, but saw most of their soldiers were dead.

"Damn it. Vampira! Top Gun! Leona! Angel! Please tell me you're all alright." Davis called out and pleaded. All four of them were able to survive the blast, but each of them took a hard hit.

"Stop screaming like a banshee. I think my ears are about to begin ringing." Marine said. Davis tried to stand back up, but his injuries kept him down and new ones formed with blood flowing out of his bandages. He looked around and saw more of the strange men coming out.

"Kill Raiders."

"Damn these things. They just keep coming." Davis said. "Just how many of these things did that tech freak make?" Kageyama looked out to the damage he did and believed he has won the battle.

"I did it! I took them all out by myself!" Kageyama said. "Hurry up and kill all of them so I can claim my glory." All of his minions started to surround them and it didn't look like there was way out for them. It seemed like the end, but out of nowhere, someone dropped out of the sky.

"What the?" Leona said.

"Who is that?" Kageyama said. No one seemed to know who it was. It was a guy that had blue/grey hair. He wore a blue jacket with a grey shirt and black leather pants and gloves. He carried a blue trident as well.

"I leave you guys alone for a few hours and this is what I come back to?" All of them looked to the woods and they saw Ayame came back.

"Boss!" Ryoto said.

"What's going on? Who is this?" Davis said.

"Watch and see, Silver Moon." Ayame said. The mysterious man just stood there and stared at Kageyama.

"Why are all of you just standing there? Kill him!" Kageyama ordered. All of his creations focused on the mysterious boy and went to attack him.

"What a bother." He said as he swung the trident around and took a few of them out. He jumped up and formed a blue fireball from the trident and shot it down with it burning them down.

"Wait a second. Is that Bluemin?" Shauna asked.

"Bluemin?" Davis wondered who that was. The man named Bluemin struck one of the minions in the chest and deleted it. He spewed fired from his trident and took them down. Blue flames continued to flare around the trident as he struck each of them down and he wasn't having any trouble.

"Who the hell is this guy? He's taking them all down like it's nothing." Kageyama said. Bluemin finished each of them off and turned to face Kageyama.

"Creating these abominations to do your dirty work? What a coward's tactic." Bluemin said.

"You think I'm a coward? How's this for being a coward?" Kageyama said as he powered up the cannon again.

"Get out of there!" Marine shouted, but it was too late as Kageyama shot out the blast and Bluemin was caught right in the center of the explosion with the others getting blown back from the impact.

"That should do it. No one could have survived that." Kageyama said. He thought Bluemin was dead, but he was proven wrong. Something came walking through the flames of the explosion and it was frightening. It looked like the devil with it in red full-body armor, wings, and glowing yellow eyes. "No way! What is he? Is he the actual devil?"

"Was that it?" Bluemin said as he held out the trident and launched more flames with it being red this time. He shot it towards the cannon and Kageyama jumped out of the way with the cannon being destroyed. The armor folded off his body and was fading away like magic.

"Amazing! How did he survive?" Davis said.

"Hold on a second. Is that trident the final shi no buki?" Kageyama said.

"Hey! How did you do that?" Davis asked.

"This is Akuma." Bluemin said. "It allows me to manipulate and produce fire. When I activate that armor, no form of fire can harm me and power increases greatly." Bluemin kept his focus on Kageyama and ran right towards him. Kageyama got back up and saw Bluemin reached him. He swung his trident. Kageyama moved back, but ended up getting cut across the chest.

"Forget this. I didn't expect someone like you to show up." Kageyama as he formed a jetpack on his back and flew off. "You're in trouble now, Raiders. Now that I know where you are, I'll be back." He flew off just as the sun rose and everyone was impressed with Bluemin.

"He's unreal!" Davis said. The final wielder of a shi no buki has arrived, but is he really a friend?

….

Davis: This guy shows up out of nowhere and saves us. I thought this guy wanted to remain neutral.

Leona: He does, but he does seem to help out when he's needed.

Davis: So is this guy a hero, a show off, or a hothead?

Bluemin: I'm the guy who will burn you if you don't watch what you say.

Next Time: Bluemin's Fire Power


	12. Bluemin's Fire Power

"It's this way." Kageyama said. He grabbed some reinforcements with Larok and some of Tengoku City's soldiers.

"I can't believe you actually found their base." Larok said. After Kageyama's failed attempt to bring the Raiders down, he went back to the city and grabbed an army for a rematch.

"It isn't much farther." Kageyama said and they arrived at the base. "There!"

"Excellent. Move in." Larok ordered and all their men went inside the base. However, there wasn't any sound of fighting or anything. Kageyama and Larok went in to investigate, but there wasn't a sign of anyone, but them here.

"I don't understand. They were here just last night." Kageyama said.

"They must have slipped away while we were gone." Larok said.

"But all the damage and the bodies, how could they have cleared out that quickly?" Kageyama said.

"It's been a few hours. They couldn't have gotten that far if they had to clear out so much, but it looks like we've reached a dead end." Larok said.

"Where are you, Raiders?!" Kageyama shouted.

…

The Raiders

The team and the soldiers that managed to stay alive was able to evacuate their base. Since Kageyama was able to find them, they needed to relocate. However, it was difficult for those who were injured like Davis as he dropped to the ground.

"Davis!" Leona said as she ran over to him and helped him up. "You know you can lean on one of us or something. You shouldn't be moving around so much."

"You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." Davis said.

"How did you get injured exactly? It doesn't look like it's from Kageyama's attack." Ayame said.

"He actually crossed blades with Tsukuyomi. He was lucky to get out of there alive." Ryoto said.

"Just try to hang on a little longer. We're almost there." Ayame said. Davis was able to power through the rest of the walk until they came across a camouflaged building in the woods. "Here we are."

"Good." Davis said as he rested against a tree and slid down. "Now, I just need a little peace and quiet." That was something he didn't get as he felt his phone was going off. He reached in his pocket and pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Davis, where are you?!" From the sound of the loud voice, it was Yolei on the other side.

"None of your business. What do you want, Yolei? I'm a little busy at the minute." Davis said.

"I'm just calling to remind you of the end of the year festival happening." Yolei said. "Tai and the others are coming home from college for this festival and we all agreed to meet up with each other. You ARE going to be there, right?"

"We'll see. I do have my job to think about." Davis said.

"So ask for some time off. What do you even do in the first place?" Yolei said.

"I'll tell you when you stop sounding like a bullhorn." Davis said and hanged up the phone, but realized what he just did. "I'm going to be paying for that."

"Pathetic." Davis looked up and saw Bluemin was talking to him.

"What did you say?" Davis said.

"I said that you're pathetic for putting up with someone like that rather than just putting a stop to something." Bluemin said. "If it's a bother, fix it yourself instead of complaining like a baby."

"You want to say that again?" Davis said as he stood straight up. "You might have saved us, but that doesn't mean you're hot stuff." Davis tried to be tough, but started to flinch in pain after that. "Ow. That hurts."

"Don't get so worked up. You're going to reopen those wounds again." Marine said.

"Ayame, why did bring this guy over?" Davis said.

"I brought him in hopes of convincing him to join our team again." Ayame said. "You see, Davis, Bluemin was recruited just like you were to be part of this team since Akuma chose him."

"Would have been nice if you stayed. We need more guys around here." Davis said.

"So why did you come back, Bluemin? You could have just told Ayame no and didn't come." Ryoto asked.

"I came because Ayame mentioned this new guy and how he seems to be something special." Bluemin said as he looked to Davis. "If it's this guy, I'm not that impressed. He doesn't seem to be anything special."

"What?" Davis said.

"My answer still stands. I won't join you, but I won't join the other side either. I want nothing to do with this." Bluemin said.

"Hang on." Davis said as he stood back up. "You just haven't seen me in action. I bet you would have a change of attitude once you saw what I can do."

"How do you plan on showing that?" Bluemin asked.

"Fight me." Davis said.

"Excuse me?" Bluemin said.

"You heard me. I want you to fight me. You might be able to see what I can do once I'm in action." Davis said.

"Are you that stupid?" Marine said. "We barely made it out alive by Kageyama's attack. Not to mention that you're already badly hurt. If you go through with this, you could die from blood loss."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bluemin said.

"I never back down from a challenge. Just give me a few minutes to handle these injuries so they don't get in the way." Davis said. Davis was set on doing this even if it means he dies. Davis got himself ready as he used ointment to keep his wounds from bleeding and took some pain killers.

"You've done some stupid things before, but this is the stupidest." Marine said.

"I'm actually with Marine on this." Leona said as she was seriously concerned for him.

"You girls don't need to worry. I'll be fine." Davis said as he got himself ready and faced Bluemin.

"Are you ready?" Bluemin said.

"Yeah." Davis said as he took a stance. 'I have to do this. My encounter with Tsukuyomi got me a little shook up. I couldn't do a thing against him. This guy seems to be just as powerful. Maybe, facing him is just what I need to get my head back in the game. It might be good practice for when I have to face him again.' He thought.

"I'm telling you that I won't hold back. You dug your grave." Bluemin said as he held out his trident and took his own stance.

"That's just fine with me." Davis said. "Treat this like it's an actual fight. You can even use that fire and that armor."

"If you're going to do this, bring it already." Bluemin said and Davis did what he was told. He went for a straight attack. He swung down when he got close enough, but Bluemin blocked it easily. Bluemin pushed Getsuga out of the way and gave Davis a strong kick and pushed him back. Davis might have taken some medication, but his wounds were still bad and some contact made it worse.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Shauna said.

"And it's only getting started." Ryoto said. Bluemin held out Akuma and formed blue flames and shot some at Davis, but Davis kept moving and avoided the flames. Davis lunged towards Bluemin. Davis kept swinging his blade but Bluemin was able to block each of his strikes. Bluemin thrusted his trident forward, but Davis was able to block it and was pushed back, but his injuries were starting to sting.

"Simple rule of battle. You take advantage of your opponent's weaknesses." Bluemin said. "While it is impressive you're able to move in your condition, your body won't be able to handle all of this."

"Just you wait. I'm only getting started. As long as I'm still able to move, I can still fight." Davis said. "Come on. Don't hold anything back. Even use that armor of yours. What is that armor anyway?"

"You must be talking about Akuma Kamui." Bluemin said. "Its mystic armor that Akuma is able to give. Anyone who wears that armor has their strength and abilities increased. There's no need for me to use it on you."

"Do all shi no buki have that ability?" Leona asked.

"I'm not entirely certain, but I don't think so. As it stands, Bluemin is the only one who can use that ability." Ayame said.

"I wish I had something like that, but too bad. Back to the fight." Davis said as he went for another attack. Bluemin met the attack and the two of them were locked as they tried to push the other back. Bluemin freed one of his arms and thrusted it against Davis' face to push him back. He grabbed Davis' face and shoved him to the ground. Bluemin stood up and Davis' sight was becoming blurry. This fight was becoming completely one-sided. He was able to see Bluemin walking away.

"Where are you going? This fight isn't over yet." Davis said as he coughed up a little blood.

"Just stay down, you idiot." Marine said. Even she was concerned for him.

"This fight is over." Bluemin said. "I do have a sense of armor. I won't strike at someone who can barely stand. You've already lost so much blood. Going any further will kill you."

"I said that this fight isn't over." Davis said as he kept trying to get back up.

"Why persist?" Bluemin asked. "You're greatly injured. Flames from Hell are beyond recovery. To be burned is to have life drained from you and take part in never ending suffering. Destruction and reduced to ashes until death claims you. One becoming the devil that drags you to death. That is the power of Akuma. Knowing this, why do you wish to fight?"

"Because I have to." Davis said and that caught Bluemin's interest. "These injuries are nothing compared to what others in Tengoku City are going through. Maybe you can't see what we feel because you don't want to help, but that thing chose you for a reason. We're willing to make the sacrifice to save them. I won't stop fighting until they're saved. I won't die until that happens." Bluemin could see how much he's willing to sacrifice.

"Why?" Bluemin asked as he wanted to know why he would go through all that.

"Because….I can!" Davis shouted. He chose to become a part of this. He's choosing to give up his life for others. He's saying he will save those people and won't give up any fight. Davis stood right back up and went for one more attack. He swung Getsuga with all his might. Bluemin tried to block the attack, but there was more force behind it and Davis was able to leave a cut on Bluemin's face. That was just about it as Davis dropped to his knees and was taking deep breaths. He won't accept it after that speech, but it looks like he is done fighting.

'Sacrifice!' Bluemin thought. A word that echoes and haunts him. He felt the cut Davis gave him and was impressed that he actually managed it in his condition. Davis' determination is what allowed it. Bluemin left things there and started to walk away. "Make sure he doesn't move around too much. He's been through enough."

"Right." Ryoto said as she and the others rushed to his side and tried to help him.

"Where are you going, Bluemin?" Ayame asked.

"Anywhere I want. See you later." Bluemin said and headed off to parts unknown.

"Damn. I thought I could convince him to join us." Davis said.

"I think you had more of an impact on him than you think." Ayame said. "Bluemin said "see you later" and I know he wouldn't say that. Bluemin's a stubborn man. We've tried convincing him a couple times and he turned us down. I think after meeting you, Davis, that Bluemin will come to us. It's just going to take his own time. That's why I wanted him to meet you. You surely know how to affect people."

"Thanks." Davis said and looked at Getsuga. 'I just hope I can reach the level of power that Bluemin and Tsukuyomi possess.' He thought. When he thought that, Davis thought he heard some strange humming sound, but he doesn't see where it was coming from. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Shauna asked.

"That humming." Davis said.

"I didn't hear anything." Ryoto said.

"You must have hit your head way too many times. Let's get you in bed and get those injuries treated and make sure you STAY rested." Marine said.

"Okay, I get it. Stop putting up a fight. You're worse than my sister." Davis complained. Bluemin might not have joined the team, but Davis has left a strong impact on the one who burns everything. Perhaps Bluemin will join them one day.

…

Davis: I'm telling you that I heard a strange humming sound.

Marine: Sure you did.

Davis: I did. It just came out of nowhere.

Marine: Stop talking about a hum. With this humming and your loud mouth, how are we going to succeed in killing Prime Minister Ragur?

Next Time: Assault on the Minister


	13. Assault on the Minister

"Hurry or you'll be late." Veemon said as he and Davis were running to school.

"Chill. We'll have a few minutes to spare." Davis said. It's been a few weeks since Davis met Bluemin and his injuries have mostly healed up. It wasn't easy hiding them from his friends and family, but he was able to pull through. Davis made it to school with everyone else. Before Davis could walk through the gates, a pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders.

"There's a face I haven't seen in a long time." Davis turned around and saw Tai was there with Kari and Gatomon coming up behind him.

"Tai! You're back!" Davis said.

"If you haven't been avoiding us, you would have known that I got back a couple days ago with the others." Tai said.

"Sorry, I've had a lot going on." Davis said. "Kari, what's with walking to school with your big brother when you're a senior? You being punished or something?" He joked.

"Not exactly." Kari said.

"I came here because she wanted me to talk to you." Tai said. "She said you've been acting strange lately. It all started with this job you got, but you won't talk about it."

"Oh!" Davis said as he needed to come up with another lie.

"She's also told me you've been hanging out with a couple ladies." Tai said as he nudged his elbow against him and winked at Davis.

"Tai!" Kari said and had Tai get serious.

"By the way, what's with the guitar case? When did you take lessons?" Tai said as he was referring to the case Davis was holding that really had Getsuga in it. Davis needs to think of something, but he was literally saved by the bell.

"There's the bell. Got to go!" Davis said as he ran inside.

"Veemon, do you know what's going on?" Gatomon asked.

"Sorry, but I can't talk about it." Veemon said as he ran inside as well.

"You're right. They are acting a little strange." Tai said with Kari going after them. School was starting and everyone went to their classes with Davis, T.K., and Kari in the same. Kari and T.K. kept trying to get Davis to talk.

"Why do you guys care so much about what I'm doing?" Davis said.

"We're just worried. You've been acting different." Kari said.

"Davis, if you're in some kind of trouble, you know we can help." T.K. said.

"You guys don't need to worry. I'm not in any kind of trouble." Davis said. "So how about you just drop it. There's nothing strange going on."

"Davis!" Davis felt shivers down his spine as he knew whose voice that was.

"Don't tell me." Davis said as that very person kept calling him out in the halls. Leona and Ryoto were at Davis' school to get him.

"Davis! Where are you?" Leona called out.

"Don't you think you can be more discrete?" Ryoto asked as she saw they were drawing some attention.

"Nope. Davis!" Leona said as he continued to call out to him. Everyone had their attention outside as they all wondered who it was and Davis was hoping they go away.

"Mr. Motomiya, do you need to get that?" The teacher asked.

"No. It's probably not for me. Whoever that is probably looking for another Davis." Davis lied in hopes that worked, but that didn't happen with the door getting kicked down.

"There you are!" Leona said as she and Ryoto came in the room. All the guys had their eyes on them and they couldn't look away.

"Who are they?"

"They're so hot!"

"I think I'm in love."

"Davis, do you know them?" T.K. asked, but Davis just viciously shook his head. Leona walked over to him and grabbed Davis by the back of his collar.

"Let's go. We got some work to do." Leona said as she dragged him out of his seat and across the floor as he tried to resist.

"Davis, what's going on?" Kari said.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! No need to call my parents or even talk about this!" Davis said as he was dragged out.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Ryoto said as she left the room and everyone was perplexed to what just happened. Leona and Ryoto took Davis outside so they could talk in private.

"What's so important that you had to drag me out of class? Do you realize how much trouble I'm going to get in when my parents hear about this?" Davis said. "Not to mention no one is going to leave me alone about this."

"We did you a favor. That class looked boring." Leona said. "At least now they know you got good looking friends like us."

"Get to the point." Davis said as he was getting irritated.

"This is why." Ryoto said as she held out a newspaper about an event happening in Shibuya. "There's a press conference happening in Shibuya. It's about Tengoku City becoming associated with the city." While they were talking, Cody came walking by, but he spotted them.

"Davis? What's he doing?" Cody questioned. He tried to stay out of sight and tried to listen to what they were talking about.

"Associates?" Davis wondered.

"Meaning they can gain access and assistance from Shibuya if needed and vice versa." Leona said.

"Prime Minister Ragur is going to be there." Ryoto said and Davis was starting to understand. "Ragur is our ultimate goal. If we don't take this opportunity, we might not have a better chance of taking him down. Assassinating Ragur will bring us that much closer to freeing everyone."

"You guys were right to drag me out of class to share this." Davis said.

"Of course, there's going to be some security. That might also mean that Tsukuyomi and the others are going to be there." Leona said. "It's still an opportunity we need to take."

"We need to come up with a plan to make sure we succeed." Ryoto said.

"Got it." Davis said. He got what was going on and headed to base with the two of them. None of them were aware that Cody was even there.

…

The Computer Lab

As soon as they could, Cody and the others met up in the computer room with Yolei. He just finished telling them that he saw Davis with Leona and Ryoto.

"It was strange. I've never seen those two before, but Davis knew them." Cody said.

"Davis was just dragged out of our class by two women." T.K. said.

"Maybe he was a jerk to both of them and they wanted payback." Yolei said as a joke, but none of them were thinking that was funny. "Sorry. I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Cody, did you hear what they were talking about?" Kari asked.

"Barely. I heard them say something about some sort of "minister" and I think something about "assassination". Though I don't know what it means." Cody said.

"You mean like assassinating a minister? Davis would never do something like that." Yolei said. "He's a great guy. He would never actually hurt someone."

"Let's not jump to conclusions. We don't know the whole story. Patamon, have you managed to get anything out of Veemon?" T.K. said.

"No matter what any of us try, he keeps dodging us." Patamon said.

"I tried talking to Ken, but even he doesn't know what's going on." Yolei said.

"Davis, what are you hiding from us?" Kari wondered.

…

Shibuya

The press conference was being held at night. There were reporters and business men to work it out. Davis was the only one who could get into the building without drawing much attention or be recognized by those who are in Tengoku City.

"Can you guys hear me?" Davis said with him being dressed up for this event. He was speaking to the others with an earpiece.

"We hear you." Ryoto said as she and the others were hiding up in the rooftops. "Keep an eye out for Ragur. As soon as you know the positions of the greater threats, inform us."

"Got it." Davis said.

"There he is. That's Prime Minister Ragur from Tengoku City." People started rushing to the door as Ragur came in and Davis saw Loretta, Larok, and Tsukuyomi were with him.

"So that's the bastard who's responsible for all of this." Davis said since this is the first time he's laid eyes on Ragur. Loretta looked over to the side and saw Davis.

"Look! There's Davis. Davis, over here!" Loretta said and all four of them noticed them.

"Hey guys." Davis said as he tried to act like he was still there friend.

"What are you doing here?" Tsukuyomi said.

"We were worried about you. You disappeared on us the last time we saw you." Larok said.

"Sorry about that." Davis said. "When I saw Tsukuyomi's amazing power, I just freaked out and took off. I also had no way of contacting you guys. So where are Bolin and Kageyama?"

"They're both guarding the entrances so we don't get any unwelcome visitors." Loretta said.

"Excuse me, but we really must be going." Ragur said and noticed Davis. "You seem to be a fine young man. They've mentioned a little bit about you. I'm sure you'll be a great man in the future and I hope for the best."

"Thanks." Davis said he tried to hide the venom in his voice for he knew Ragur just wants the best for Davis if it means it's the best for himself. He waited for the four of them to leave and contacted the others. "Did you guys get that? Bolin and Kageyama are guarding the outside. The other three are in here."

"Got it. You just hang in there and wait. We'll deal with those two." Ryoto said. All of them stayed out of sight and could see Kageyama and Bolin guarding both entrances to the building. "We've got to divert those two away. The Five Arches are formidable, but they should be easier to handle when they're on their own."

"Leave it to me. I'll divert them away while you guys get in there and kill the old bastard." Marine said.

"You can't deal with both of them. It's better if I go and we take them one-on-one." Shauna said.

"Agreed. Beastie, Silver Moon, and I will handle the inside." Ryoto said. "With our skills, that gives us the best chance to kill him. This is our best chance and we have to take it." All of them were in agreement and headed out. Down below, Kageyama kept his eyes out for any sign of trouble.

"Where are they? There's no way they can resist this opportunity." Kageyama said. He sensed an attack coming and jumped out of the way before feather daggers could impale him. He looked up and saw Shauna. "I knew you would show eventually."

"This comes to an end." Shauna said.

"It is the end for you." Kageyama said as he activated his gauntlets and jumped to her level. Shauna moved away to try and lure him away from the building. On the other side, Bolin heard thought he heard the commotion going on the other side.

"What's going on over there?" Bolin said as he was going to check it out. He was about to round a corner when he caught the sound of a gun loading. "Nice try, Top Gun."

"Damn. I thought I could sneak a shot in." Marine said. "Guess there's only one try." She leaped out in front of him and took aim with a gun. She fired it, but Bolin was to pull out Hasami and blocked the bullet.

"Let's have some fun." Bolin said with a creepy smirk.

"And people wonder why you're still single." Marine said as she was ready to start her fight against him. On the inside, the conference started and negotiations were going well.

'I can't believe people are buying the load of trash this guy is selling.' Davis thought. Things were going well until they heard some sort of explosion.

"What's going on out there?" Ragur said as he stood up. That was when the tile of a ceiling and Leona and Ryoto jumped out and went for the kill, but Loretta and Larok blocked their attacks. People started to run off scare.

"Guess that's my cue." Davis said as he took a place to hide and change in. He reached for Getsuga, but he heard that strange humming sound again. "That hum again? Where is it coming from? No, stay focus."

"We knew you fiends would show up eventually." Larok said.

"It was just too tempting for you." Loretta said.

"Yes. Now stand out of our way." Ryoto said.

"I don't think so." Loretta as she lashed her whip, but Ryoto blocked it. Larock used the power of Kurosu and shot out blades of light from the edges of his cross, but Leona was agile and was able to avoid the blades. Tsukuyomi hanged back to protect Ragur.

"Perhaps we should leave." Tsukuyomi said.

"I don't think so. You're done for!" Davis was coming out with his outfit and mask and try to kill Ragur, but Tsukuyomi was able to block his attack.

"I was hoping you would show. I hope you got stronger." Tsukuyomi said. He attacked, but Davis was able to block the attack.

"Sorry, but we don't have time." Davis said. He used his soccer skills and kicked a chair towards Loretta while she was distracted fighting Ryoto and knocked her in the back. "Vampira, go!"

"Right!" Ryoto said as she went for Ragur.

"Oh dear!" Ragur said in fear.

"You're done for!" Ryoto said as she swung her blade down and cut him in two. It was done. Their ultimate goal was reach….or was it. "What?!" Instead of blood, data leaked out of Ragur. It even mocked them with a smirk before it dissipated.

"What the hell?" Leona said before she got kicked by Larok.

"Did you really think we didn't see this coming?" Larock said.

"We knew you Raiders wouldn't resist the temptation of coming here and kill Prime Minister Ragur since you target the higher-ups in our beloved city." Tsukuyomi said. "So we set this trap to lure you out with Kageyama creating a fake Ragur."

"A trap and we fell for it!" Davis said.

"That's right. This is where you meet your end." Tsukuyomi as he swung up and unleashed the black energy at Davis and had him go straight up and through the roof.

"Silver Moon!" Ryoto called out.

"Don't forget me." Loretta said as she stepped in the way to make sure she doesn't interfere as Tsukuyomi went after Davis. Davis was shot through the ceiling and clear up to the roof.

"Damn. I was just getting better." Davis said as he managed to stand up.

"You're done for!" He saw Tsukuyomi emerge and swung his Mugetsu at him. Davis tried to dodge it, but ended getting hit in the face with his mask getting shattered. "It looks like your masquerade is over. Time you showed your face." There wasn't any other choice. Davis lifted his head and showed his face with a new cut on it. "Davis?! You were the one behind the mask? You're one of them?"

"Yeah and I'm also the guy who is going to bring you down." Davis declared. A trap succeeded, an assault failed, and an advantage gone. Is there still a chance for them to make it out of this alive?

…

Davis: I can't believe we were so dumb to fall for a stupid trap like that. How could we not see it since that Kageyama can create anything? Honestly, I thought you girls were smarter than that. Guess I'm the smart one.

Shauna: It was just a simple mistake. I hear you make dumb mistakes all the time.

Davis: This conversation is over.

Next Time: Getsuga and Mugetsu


	14. Getsuga and Mugetsu

"Kari, I think you're just overthinking about this whole thing." Tai said. It was late at night, but Kari and Tai were still awake. Kari just told him what happened with Davis today. She hasn't stopped talking about it.

"But who were those girls and why would they be talking about some sort of assassination?" Kari said.

"Kari, I think you're worrying for nothing." Tai said. "What's the worst that could happen? I'm sure Davis is doing fine and if he wants to hang out with some girls, he has every right to do so."

"I know. I just have this bad feeling that Davis might be in some kind of trouble." Kari said and she isn't aware how much trouble he's in right now.

…..

Shibuya

The Raiders set out to assassinate Ragur and end his reign of over Tengoku City once and for all. It soon revealed to be a trap and they fell for it. Each member of the team was facing against one of the arches. Davis was having his rematch against Tsukuyomi on the roof of the press conference's building, but his mask was shattered.

"So you were with them all along." Tsukuyomi acknowledge.

"Are you upset?" Davis said.

"Not at all." Tsukuyomi said. "We didn't know each other and I had a feeling you were somehow mixed in with this. Mugestsu has been crying for Getsuga. The time has come for them to face each other. I hope you got even better than the last time we fought."

"You're about to see for yourself!" Davis said as he went to attack. He swung Getsuga, but Tsukuyomi was able to stop it just like last time.

"You haven't gotten any stronger. This will be just like our last battle, but you won't stay alive in in the end." Tsukuyomi said. Davis wasn't the only one who was having trouble in his fight. Larock was thrown through the building's wall and into another. Loretta used her whip and swung over to him.

"You alright?" Loretta asked.

"It's going to take more than that to keep me down." Larok said as he wiped off some blood. He looked up to the roof and saw Davis and Tsukuyomi fighting. He was able to see Davis without his mask and was surprised. "I don't believe it! It's Davis! Davis was the one behind the mask."

"What?" Loretta said as she saw it herself and found it hard to believe.

"It makes sense with his skills when you think about it." Larok said. Ryoto and Leona stood by the hole and Leona had advanced hearing at the moment.

"Sounds like Davis' cover has been blown." Loretta said.

"We better give him a hand." Ryoto said. Both of them were about to climb up, but Larok tossed his cross and it landed above the two of them. He jumped over to the other side and landed on the cross.

"I'm sorry, but we can't allow that." Larok said as Loretta swung back around.

"Our fights aren't over yet." Loretta said. These two were stuck fighting Larok and Loretta and Shauna and Marine were still fighting Kageyama and Bolin. Davis was on his own as he kept trying to land an attack on Tsukuyomi.

"Pathetic!" Tsukuyomi said as he countered Davis' attack and pushed Davis back from the impact of their weapons. "You're a disgrace to Getsuga. You haven't been able to unleash its full potential."

"Shut up." Davis said as he got back up. He knew that there was no turning back from this fight. All he could do is keep fighting.

"Mugetsu and Getsuga are meant to face each other." Tsukuyomi said. "I don't want to be disappointed. Face me with all your power. That way I can be given a great battle while bringing your assaults to an end. For as long as you and those girls are alive, Tengoku City can't be in peace."

"Why do you care when you serve Ragur?" Davis said as he went and attacked again. Davis kept swinging his sword, but no matter how hard he tried, Tsukuyomi was able to block each of his attacks without any struggle. Davis tried to change tactics and moved behind Tsukuyomi. "You're mine!"

"Think again." Tsukuyomi said as he was able to block that attack as well. Tsukuyomi grabbed Davis' arm and tossed him back. The force caused him to let go of Getsuga and it slid away from him. "I don't see why you were chosen to hold a powerful blade."

"Shut up. You don't know anything about me." Davis said.

"I'll give you that since you sneaked your way into our base." Tsukuyomi said. "However, you don't seem to know about the shi no buki."

"What are you talking about now?" Davis said.

"You're treating the shi no buki like they're weapons when they aren't." Tsukuyomi said. "They are an extension of us. We must be able to hear them. We must be able to open up to them. The true strength of the shi no buki comes from us opening our hearts."

"Opening our hearts?" Davis questioned. He looked over to Getsuga and crawled to it. 'Actually, I haven't been able to unleash any power of Getsuga.' He thought. 'Ryoto is able to have her weapon become stronger with blood. Marine is able to change her weapon around. Shauna can fly and shoot feathers. Leona gains animal abilities. All I've been doing is waving that dumb thing around like an idiot. I never tried to see what kind of power Getsuga has.' He was able to reach Getsuga and grabbed it by the moon. "Getsuga, please, let me hear your voice!" The blade unleashed a bright white light that surrounded Davis.

"What?" Tsukuyomi said as he tried to understand what was happening. Davis was enveloped in the light. All he could see that he was floating in some strange space and he could hear the humming again.

"That humming. There it is again." Davis said as he looked to try to find what it was. He saw a light forming. He looked to see the light taking the form of a giant figure and all that he could see were the eyes and an open mouth with fangs. "Getsuga! I think I'm beginning to get it. That humming was Getsuga trying to talk to me. Getsuga, I never understood what you were, but we're in this together. I can hear you now. I want to be able to share your power and mine. Getsuga, let us fight as one!" The figure's face came down and swallowed Davis up. Back in reality, a pillar of light shot into the air and caught the attention of everyone.

"What is this?" Tsukuyomi said as he tried to block out the light. He looked to see Davis back on his feet with his eyes glowing in the light. When the light cleared away, Davis was standing with great strength. He lifted Getsuga and swung it down with a blast of white energy coming from it just like Tsukuyomi's attack. Tsukuyomi acted fast and tried to block the attack, but he was pushed back all the way to the edge before he had it disperse.

"Did you see that?" Larok said.

"Tsukyomi was actually pushed back!" Loretta said. None of them have been able to see that before.

"I'm not done yet." Davis said as he headed towards Tsukuyomi. He swung Getsuga and Tsukuyomi tried to stop it, but there was much more power behind it and Mugetsu was moved out of the way.

'How could he have gotten that much power so suddenly?' Tsukuyomi wondered. Davis kept bringing the attacks and Tsukuyomi was doing his best to hold him off.

"I finally get it. I heard Getsuga's voice." Davis said. "A shi no buki and its owner must be able to use each other's power. We can't think of them as just weapons and can't ignore them. That must be how you and Bluemin are so powerful. Getsuga's power is my power and your demise." Davis swung at Tsukuyomi's head, but Tsukuyomi leaned back and avoided the blade. There was much force and power behind that swing that it slashed against the building across from them. Davis jumped back with Tsukuyomi grinning as he brought himself back up.

"Now it's getting interesting." Tsukuyomi said. Both of them held up their blades with both sides fighting as one. The two of them jumped towards each other and slammed their swords against each other that created a giant shockwave.

"I've had it with you acting superior when you're just like me." Davis said.

"I'm nothing like you." Tsukuyomi said as the two of them slammed their heads together and the two of them jumped back from each other.

"You are. After all we're both using a shi no buki that almost the same for starters." Davis said.

"Mugesu is the black moon. Getsuga is the white moon." Tsukuyomi said. "Their opposites that are meant to fight each other. That's just about it."

"We're both fighting for what we think is right, but there is a difference in that." Davis said. "I'm not a sham. I'm not the one living in a lie and disgracing what people think I am."

"What did you say?" Tsukuyomi said as he was growing furious at Davis thinking that he's fighting for something is a lie. "You think I'm a sham? You've gone and done it now. I've devoted my life to the warrior's path and you're going to pay for saying something like that."

"Bring it!" Davis said as he was the first to attack. He kept using quick attacks against Tsukuyomi, but he was doing his best to hold off those attacks. "This ends!"

"You could never defeat me!" Tsukuyomi said. Both of them held their shi no buki back and poured some energy into them. When they both swung and collided, it unleashed a second pillar of light, but this one was half black and half white. The power build up and caused an explosion that sent the two of them flying off the building.

"Silver Moon!" Shauna shouted as she flew over and managed to catch him. Loretta swung over and was able to catch Tsukuyomi before he hit the ground.

"Is he alright?" Marine asked as both teams regrouped.

"I'm alright." Davis said as he was able to push through and was able to stand on his feet. He wasn't the only one who could still stand. Tsukuyomi was still holding to his will to fight as he tried to push through.

"Out of my way. Come on, Davis." Tsukuyomi said as he tried to reach him. "Let's end this fight."

"You can't keep fighting." Larok said as he tried to stop him. "Our trap is a failure. We need to fall back for another time."

"This isn't the end. Now that I know about you, Davis, Mugetsu and I will be coming for you." Tsukuyomi vowed as his teammates lured him away.

"And Getsuga and I will be waiting." Davis said. The black moon and the white moon continue their battle against each other, but one has a stronger connection. Perhaps searching for a deeper connection will bring out the better warrior.

…

Tai

"Kari still isn't settled." Tai said as he was on the phone with Matt. "She still thinks something weird is going on with Davis and these strange girls are involved."

"T.K. told me the same thing and he seems worried. He said that it has something to do with this night job he has. No one even knows what this job of his is." Matt said. "I actually talked to his folks and asked them what's going on. Even they don't know what's going with him."

"Wait. His parents don't know what's going on with him?" Tai said. "That is strange. I think we need to do something. We've got to figure out what's going on and why Davis wouldn't want our help with it."

"That festival that's happening at their school is about to come. Davis will probably be there. Do you think that's a good place to get him?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. I say it's time Davis told us what he's been up to." Tai said. Secrets continue to unfold and be fully revealed. What more will come out?

…

Davis: Have any of you girls actually talk to your shi no bukis?

Leona: What would we say to them? How's it going? Do you like being a piece of my accessory?

Davis: How you ask how they can stand working for a bunch of nut cases?

Leona: You said it. I didn't? Wait, do you mean me?

Next Time: Festival of Moons


	15. Festival of Moons

The festival to celebrate the end of the year has started up at Davis' school. It's to celebrate all the accomplishments of all the seniors of the year. Davis walked in the festival with him holding his case.

"What a party." Davis said.

"You said it." Veemon said. "Look at all the games and all the sweets. I'll be having fun until I pass out. Where do you think the others are at? I thought we were all going to come together."

"So did I. It's a shame that Ryoto and the others won't come either, but we can still have fun." Davis said.

…..

Odaiba

Most people were out of the festival. They were all minding their own business and have heard news of what happened in Shibuya. What had the attention of some people was seeing a strange man walk by since his black clothing was an eye catcher and carrying a sword.

"I'm coming, Davis." Tsukuyomi was actually in Odaiba.

…..

Flashback

"You want me to do what?" Kageyama said. It was still dark and the trap Tsukuyomi and the others set was a failure.

"I want you to find everything you can about Davis Motomiya." Tsukuyomi said. "I'm going to track him down and settle our fight. He insulted my pride and he has to pay for that."

"You're starting to sound obsessive." Kageyama said as he tried to refuse Tsukuyomi's request, but Tsukuyomi held up Mugetsu at his face.

"You will do it." Tsukuyomi demanded.

"Okay. Okay. Just put that thing away." Kageyama said as he pushed the blade away with his finger. He took a seat and used Sakusei to create a holographic keyboard and screen and started using them like a computer. "Let me see. If I input his name as well as a photo of him, I can check around all systems to see if I can get a match."

"That's going to take forever." Tsukyomi complained.

"Nope, I'm done." Kageyama said.

"Wow! That was really fast. What did you find out?" Tsukuyomi said.

"His full name is Davis Motomiya. This interesting. Unlike the others, it seems he currently has traces of a normal life such as going to school." Kageyama said. "He is eighteen, lives in Odaiba, and is a senior at Tsukishima General High School. It also looks like there's a little festival that's going to happen there."

"Tsukishima General High School." Tsukuyomi said and he was already forming a plan.

End of Flashback

…..

That is what brought us to right here. Tsukuyomi is heading for Davis' school so that they can settle their fight and he doesn't seem to care about the people that are going to get in the way.

"I'm coming Davis Motomiya. I hope you're ready for the last fight of your life." Tsukuyomi declared.

…

Davis

Davis has yet to be warned about Tsukuyomi coming after him. He and Veemon were enjoying the festival. That was until he felt someone grab him and pulled him off to the side.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Davis said as he tried to resist until he saw it was all his friends. "Guys, what are you doing?"

"We've had enough, Davis." Yolei said.

"Kari and the others told us that something strange has been going on with you." Sora said. "You've been acting secretly and you won't give a straight answer to some questions."

"I checked with your parents and even they don't know what you've been up to." Matt said.

"We want answers as to what you've been up to." Cody said.

"You can start by telling us what this job of yours is." Izzy said.

"And who are those girls you've been around?" T.K. said. Davis tried to back away, but Tai grabbed a hold of his arm and held him there.

"Davis, we're a team and we're friends. You don't keep secrets from either of those unless there's some good reason." Tai said. "This isn't going to go away unless you can give legit response."

"Davis, maybe we should just tell them. I don't like that we're keeping secrets from our friends." Veemon said.

"Veemon, you know why I can't do that." Davis said. All of them weren't liking this. Mimi looked to see Davis holding the case.

"Is that a guitar case? When did you start playing guitar?" Mimi said and everyone noticed it.

"Around the time you got this job of yours, you've had that case just as long." Ken said. "However, you never once opened it and showed us what was inside."

"That's about to change." Matt said as he snatched it out of Davis' hand. Davis tried to get it back, but Joe and Tai stopped him. Matt placed it on the ground and was about to open it. "Let's see what's in this thing."

"Guys, please don't." Davis begged, but just Matt unlocked the case, they all heard someone scream and the sound of something falling apart. They all stepped and saw a booth collapse. All of them followed the direction of where everyone was starring and they all saw Tsukuyomi. "Tsukuyomi! What is he doing here?" Tsukuyomi heard his voice and turned in that direction.

"There you are….Davis Motomiya." Tsukuyomi said.

"Great, another freak." Yolei complained.

"Who's he, Davis? Is he another one of your coworkers?" Izzy said.

"Not even close." Davis said as he thought this was the worst possible time for Tsukuyomi to show up. "Why are you here?"

"Why? You should know the answer to that." Tsukuyomi said as he pulled out Mugetsu. "I'm here to settle things."

"You came here just to fight me?" Davis said.

"You can't escape fate, Davis. You and I are meant to face each other since we hold Getsuga and Mugetsu." Tsukuyomi said.

"Davis, what is he talking about? Who is this guy?" Sora asked. Tsukuyomi walked closer to him and held out Mugetsu.

"Where's Getsuga? Bring it out and let's start this showdown." Tsukuyomi said. Davis needed to get to his case and he moved nice and easily to get closer to it. However, Kari ran out in front of them.

"Kari, what are you doing? Get out of there. He'll kill you." Davis warned.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Why do you want to fight Davis?" Kari asked.

"Are you friends with him?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"That's right." Kari said.

"If you're friends with him, you've signed your death sentence. Out of my way." Tsukuyomi said as he picked up the pace and appeared that he was going to cut through her. Kari felled back as she tried to back away and the others went to try to save her. Tsukuyomi got to her first and was about to strike her down, but Davis moved quickly and used his case like a shield. Tsukuyomi cut through it, but allowed Davis to hold out Getsuga.

"I'm the one you want. Leave them alone." Davis said as he pushed Tsukuyomi off.

"That's what was in the case?!" T.K. said as everyone was astounded at what Davis pulled out. Davis figured they would find out eventually, but their lives are more important than a secret.

…

The Raiders

"This is so boring." Leona complained as she and the team were just sitting around and they weren't doing anything.

"What's the matter?" Ryoto asked.

"I just said it." Leona said. "Can't we just go join Davis? He told me his school is holding a small festival. That sounds like it could be fun. I can just imagine all the fun I could have."

"If you could have your kind of fun, we never be allowed back there." Marine said. "Though, I have to admit that I hate just sitting around here."

"Ayame, would it be alright if we do go over to Davis' school and join in on the fun?" Shauna asked.

"I don't really see why not." Ayame said. "You girls just have to be on your best behavior. We've probably already caused enough trouble for Davis."

"Ma'am!" A fellow solider came running into the room to speak to Ayame. "We just received word that Tsukuyomi has been spotted in Odaiba."

"Tsukuyomi! He must be looking for Davis." Ayame said. "We're definitely going now. Hurry over to Davis' location. We have to get there before it's too late."

"Yes ma'am." All of them said.

…

Tengoku City

"Tsukuyomi actually went out on his own?!" Loretta said. Ragur called for all of them and Kageyama just told them all what Tsukuyomi is up to.

"He never goes out on his own and during the day." Bolin said.

"That is pretty reckless of him. I must admit that I'm a bit astonished by this behavior." Ragur said.

"Should we go after him?" Larok asked. Ragur thought about it as he stroked his beard, but he thought he had something different in mind.

"I believe we can use this for something else I have plan." Ragur said.

…

Odaiba

Davis stood facing against Tsukuyomi and everyone was wondering what was going on. Davis wish he didn't had to do this, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"What's going on?" Tai said. Davis turned to look at them for a moment.

"Guys, I know this might look bad, but I can explain." Davis said.

"You should know better than to look away from me." Tsukuyomi said as he moved in to attack. He swung Mugetsu at him, but Davis held up his sword and was able to stop it.

"Tsukuyomi, let's not do this here. Too many people are around to get hurt." Davis said.

"Ironic coming from you." Tsukuyomi said as he gave another swing with more power to it. Davis tried to block it, but there was more force behind it. It sent Davis flying through a window. "Had enough?"

"No way!" Davis said as he stood back up and had blood running down his head. Tsukuyomi jumped through the window and landed across from him.

"That's what I like to hear." Tsukuyomi said. The two had their weapons clash against each other. Davis was able to push the blades down and used the butt of Getsuga and smacked Tsukuyomi in the gut with it. Tsukuyomi swung Mugetsu back up, but Davis blocked it as he slid to the wall. Tsukuyomi attacked again and had Davis go through the wall and into the hall.

"Damn." Davis said.

"I'm not through yet." Tsukuyomi said. He kept attacking, but Davis kept blocking each of the attacks. Tsukuyomi thrusted his sword multiple times, but Davis moved back. Davis charged right back at him. While they were fighting on the inside, people outside were wondering what was going on.

"What the hell is this?" Matt said.

"Where did Davis get that blade?" Yolei said.

"And who is that guy?" Cody said.

"Davis, what have you gotten yourself into?" Kari said as she was afraid he was getting killed in there.

"Clear the way." Izzy said as he and everyone moved out of the way. Tsukuyomi was sent flying out and sliding against the ground. Davis burst through the upper floors and was coming down at Tsukuyomi with his blade out, but Tsukuyomi was able to block that attack.

"Not done yet!" Tsukuyomi said as he thrusted Davis back to the school. He swung some energy up and it pushed Davis higher up the school with him landing on the roof. Tsukuyomi ran towards the school and climbed his way up to the roof.

"Is that all you've got?" Davis said as he pushed himself up.

"I'm actually impressed. Before, you would have been down to my feet by now." Tsukuyomi said.

"Shows how far I've gotten. I'll even surpass you." Davis said.

"In your dreams." Tsukuyomi said.

"Why did you even come all the way here?" Davis said. "Did you really come here to fight me? I think there's more to it than that."

"In a way. You said I was a shame. You insulted my pride as a warrior." Tsukuyomi said. "You know nothing about what it means to be a warrior since you've become a killer."

"Don't act like you know me. You don't even know what's going on right in front of you in your own city." Davis said. The two of them went to attack and their blades crossed again. Both of them were pouring out all their power in this fight. "You're fighting for the wrong reasons."

"What are you even talking about?" Tsukuyomi said.

"Knowing you won't listen, I'll beat it into you." Davis said. Pour was starting to pour out of both of them. White and black light was shooting out of both of them. All of a sudden, pain was starting to surge through them. "What the hell? Where is this pain coming from?"

"My body feels like it's being crushed." Tsukuyomi said. Neither of them knew where this pain was coming from. They both tried to resist it and keep fighting, but an explosion went off and pushed the two of them back. Kari and the others got worried about Davis so they all ran up to the roof.

"Davis!" Kari cried out as they all rushed to his side.

"Is he alright?" Cody asked.

"What happened?" Tai said.

"Let me take a look." Joe said as they all got him to sit up and Tsukuyomi was getting up.

"That was weird." Davis said.

"Davis, what happened to your arm?" T.K. said. Davis looked down at his right arm and he saw it in some sort of white armor, but it looked like it was stopped. He wasn't the only one. Tsukuyomi had black armor on his arm.

"This armor feels like Mugetsu. Mugetsu, what have you done to me?" Tsukuyomi said.

"This is new. Where did it come from?" Davis said.

"Doesn't matter." Tsukuyomi said as he was still willing to fight. "This fight is far from over." He was about to attack, but he sensed something and deflected a bullet.

"Not bad." They looked behind Tsukuyomi and saw Marine. Ryoto came up as well and tried fight off against Tsukuyomi, but he was blocking each of her attacks.

"Davis!" He looked and saw Shauna and Leona arrived as well with Marine regrouping with them.

"Wait, these are the same girls from before." Kari said.

"This is between me and Davis. Don't interfere." Tsukuyomi said as he swung at Ryoto, but she flipped backwards and avoided him. Tsukuyomi was ready to face all of them, but the other four arches arrived. "What are you four doing here?"

"Stopping you from doing something stupid." Bolin said. Ayame went to the top of another roof and saw what was going on.

"This doesn't look good. There are too many innocent people around." Ayame said. "Why are the other four here? I thought it was only Tsukuyomi."

"Davis, what is going on?" Sora asked.

"Who are all these people?" Mimi asked.

"You mean you never told them? I thought they were your friends. You didn't tell your friends that you're a killer?!" Tsukuyomi said.

"A killer?!" Ken said and that was a surprise to all of them.

"So he lied to them?" Loretta said and she actually looked like she showed remorse for them.

"Are we just going to stand here or are we going to fight?" Leona said.

"It will be a miracle if some people get out of here alive. What are some of those idiots thinking still standing around? That includes you guys." Marine said as she referred to Tai and the others.

"Actually, we didn't come here to fight. At least not yet." Larok said.

"Then why?" Ryoto asked. Before they could get an answer, they heard some planes fly by. They look and saw four of them and they were carrying a giant stone column with an arena at the top. The planes released the cables holding it and it dropped to the ground with it still standing. No one knew what it was here for.

"We came to deliver a message." Kageyama said as he used one of his gauntlets and projected Ragur.

"Ragur!" Ayame said.

"Hello, Raiders. I think it's time we settle things for good." Ragur said. "I am declaring a fight between the five of you against The Five Arches here in Odaiba."

"You can't do that without city authorization." Shauna said.

"I will take care of that, but I think it's time we stopped this constant fighting." Ragur said. "I'm hoping this five round match will settle things for good." Ragur has issued a challenge. A day of fun has turned into a day brawling. Who will win this fight and why the sudden challenge?

…

Davis: Oh man. I was hoping to have some fun, but it didn't end well.

Ryoto: What's wrong? Was it the fact that your secret is out?

Leona: Is it because Tsukuyomi attacked?

Shauna: Is it because we've been issued a challenge for our lives?

Davis: No. I ended up getting a stomachache.

Next Time: Suffer My Pain


	16. Suffer My Pain

Things have taken a strange turn. Ayame stood in front of the stone column that Ragur placed in Odaiba. Just a few hours ago, Ragur declared challenge against the Raiders. Ayame stood and stared as she kept thinking about what Ragur said.

….

Flashback

Kageyama was projecting Ragur after the fight between Davis and Tsukuyomi got interrupted at his school.

"This match will consist of five matches. Each member of a team will battle once." Ragur said. "Let us put an end to this struggle between our two sides. It will be held tomorrow at noon. I hope you all can be there."

End of Flashback

…

"What are you really up to, Ragur?" Ayame said. "He didn't say what would happen on who would win and who would lose. Why would he declare this challenge all of a sudden?"

"Ayame!" She looked behind her and saw the girls except Ryoto.

"We're ready for action." Leona said.

"It is about time that we put an end to this." Marine said.

"Careful girls." Ayame said. "This whole thing could just be a trap. I don't trust Ragur. Where's Davis?"

"He's dealing with his friends since they just found out what he's been really up to." Shauna said. "They're not happy about it."

…

The School

"Your job is being a killer?! Have you completely lost your mind?!" Ken said. "What could have made you do something like this?" The digidestined were trying to figure out why Davis would be part of something like this, but he wasn't really listening.

"Davis, you have done some crazy stuff before, but this is the craziest thing you've ever done." Yolei said.

"Yell at me all you want another time." Davis said as he grabbed Getsuga.

"You're not seriously going out there and taking part in the fighting, are you?" Sora asked.

"Guys, I promise you that I will tell you everything, but I have to do this." Davis said. He headed out the door, but all of them were still confused and worried as to what has happened to him. Kari wasn't giving up that easily as she went after him.

"Not so fast, Mr. Wanted." Kari said as she grabbed him by the shoulder. "I want to know. Why are you doing this?"

"Kari, I'll explain it all when the times is right." Davis said as he turned to face her. "I just need you to trust me. You do trust me, don't you?" Kari didn't like that he kept the fact that he's a killer from her and she doesn't like that he is a killer, but she was still able to trust him somehow.

"Fine, I'll trust you. Just make sure you come out of this fight." Kari said.

"Davis!" Davis looked ahead of him and saw Ryoto coming his way.

"Ryoto, what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"I thought you could use some help explaining to your friends what's been going on. We also need to train." Ryoto said.

"I hear you. Let's head over to the park. We can practice there." Davis said and Ryoto agreed. The two of them left, but Kari wasn't settled with the fact he's been hanging around these girls.

…..

Tengoku City

Loretta was out on garden in Ragur's tower. She just sat there and watched as the sun sat down. Tsukuyomi came up behind her.

"Hey, Tsukuyomi? Did you come out here to watch the sunset?" Loretta said. "I heard that Ragur you let off easy for going out on your own."

"I suppose. Is there something bothering you?" Tsukuyomi said. He could actually see her sadness.

"It's Davis." Loretta said and she was beginning to sob. "He lied to us. He lied to us. It hurts me to see it when people lie and deceive others. It reminds me too much of what Ryoto did to me." She began to cry as the memories were becoming too painful. This wasn't much of Tsukuyomi's place, but he had to try. He grabbed Loretta and placed her in his arms.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"I want to make them suffer that pain. They need to know the pain they've brought upon us." Loretta said as she continued to cry and Tsukuyomi held onto her. Tsukuyomi looked out to the setting sun.

'It is about time we put an end to this. I must figure out what that strange armor was.' Tsukuyomi thought. Meanwhile, Larok looked like he was in a hurry and Kageyama followed him.

"Where are you going?" Kageyama asked.

"Didn't you notice? Loretta is in distress." Larok said. "As men, it is our responsibility to comfort women in times of need."

"I don't remember hearing that in a rulebook." Kageyama said.

"Well, I'm doing it." Larok said as he stepped out to the garden. "Loretta, lay your troubles on me." However, he saw that Tsukuyomi got to her first and he felt like he just failed. Kageyama was the one that comfort him with just a pat on the back.

…..

Ryoto

It was dark out and Davis and Ryoto were doing some training still. Both of them have been at it for a while as they were catching their breath.

"Can we call it? We've got to get some rest for this big fight tomorrow." Davis said.

"I suppose you're right." Ryoto said. "We do need to be on guard. Ragur might be setting up some sort of trap for us."

"Got it." Davis said, but he had his thoughts on something else. "Ryoto, are you really okay with this? There's a one out of five chance your opponent will be Loretta."

"I thought we already covered this." Ryoto said.

"I know, but I just want to make sure you'll be okay." Davis said. "I won't stop you from doing what you need to do, but its okay to tell me if this is making you feel uneasy."

"I'll be fine." Ryoto said as she turned around and started walking, but Davis knew better.

"You don't fool me, Ryoto. You still won't allow yourself to show your emotions. You still think they'll be a hindrance." Davis said. "I hope you remember that they can be used as strength as well."

…

The Next Day

The news about the fight was heard through all of Odaiba and some extra features were put in. There were monitors for people down below to see the action and there were pillars with stairs for both teams to stand on. Kari and the others stayed below to watch the fight on the monitors. Ayame wasn't really that far from them

"Nice that you actually showed." Larok said.

"We were afraid that you were going to back down." Bolin said.

"Not happening." Marine said.

"We're ready to take you guys down for good." Leona said.

"Any important rules that we need to know?" Shauna said.

"Just the usual." Kageyama said. "We fight until one side can't fight anymore. If you touch an area outside this column, you're disqualified."

"Sounds simple enough. Figures Ragur wouldn't be here in person." Davis said.

"Enough talk. Let's fight already." Bolin said. "Who's going out for the first match?"

"I am. Ladies first, boys." Loretta said as she stepped forward. Ryoto saw this as her cue to head out there.

"I shall take the first match." Ryoto said.

"You sure about this?" Leona asked.

"I'll be fine." Ryoto said as she started walking down.

"Loretta, do you have that little gift I gave you?" Kageyama said.

"Yes." Loretta said.

"Remember that it hasn't been tested yet. Be careful." Kageyama said.

"Got it." Loretta said as she headed down. Both of them descended down the stairs as they kept their eyes on the other. This fight was more vital to both of them than others thought. "I just knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

"Think what you want." Ryoto said as she held out Ketsuki. "I'm only here in hopes this will bring an end to the war and to free you."

"Free me? I don't know what you mean, but I don't care." Loretta said as she reached for Mugen. "We're only here for one reason and that is to fight." She pulled her whip out and lunged it towards Ryoto, but Ryoto deflected it and went for the attack. Ryoto got up close and swung her katana, but Loretta jumped into the air.

"She's fast!" Tai said.

"They both got some serious skill." Matt said. Loretta lashed her whip around in the air, but Ryoto used her reflexes and was able to block out each of her attacks. Loretta landed down and Ryoto charged right at her. Ryoto tried to stab her. Loretta moved to the side, but Ryoto was able to cut her arm.

"Done it." Ryoto said as Loretta moved away from her and held her injured arm. She saw some of her blood run down Ryoto's blade. "Even if it's just a little blood, Ketsueki grows stronger and a little blood will help for me to bring a step closer to your doom."

"Creepy much? Who says stuff like that?" Loretta said. "I'll soon shut you up for good." She lunged her whip again, but Ryoto just deflected it again.

"Just give it up, Loretta. Even with Mugen, you are clearly no match for me." Ryoto said.

"You think I'll stop just because you have some nice moves?" Loretta said. "I won't stop. Not until you suffer my pain. Not until you know the pain you brought upon me." She kept lashing Mugen around, but Ryoto was much faster and was able to block each of the attacks. Ryoto was so distracted that she didn't even notice that Loretta got up close to her. "I've got you now." She wrapped her whip around Ryoto and had her arms restricted. "I hope you enjoy the fall. Even you can't survive a fall from this height." She threw Loretta with all her might and unwrapped Ryoto and she was heading to the edge.

"No! Ryoto!" Davis called out.

"Don't get so worked up." Marine said.

"Do you honestly think she's going to be defeated like that?" Leona said. Ryoto jabbed her blade into the arena and anchored herself down before she went over the edge.

"Did you think that would be enough?" Ryoto said. She got lashed across the face rather than getting an answer.

"No, but at least I managed to get an opening." Loretta said. She used her whip again, but Ryoto was able to block the attack with her katana and grabbed it. Ryoto looked up with a little blood running down her face.

"It won't be enough. With the difference in our skills, it's hard to believe we trained together." Ryoto said. "Face it, Loretta. You just can't beat me."

"Oh yeah?!" Loretta said as she pulled her whip back to her. She looked over the situation and it wasn't looking good for her. 'Damn. All this thing can do is stretch out forever. Against a normal opponent that wouldn't be a problem, but it doesn't work against Ryoto. I can't deal any significant blows.' She thought. "I'm guess with no other choice." She reached for a pocket behind her and pulled out a metal disk.

"Well, it looks like she's going to use it." Kageyama said.

"Hopefully, it will be enough." Larok said. The five of them knew what that thing was, but no one else did.

"What is that?" Davis said.

"Got me. I've never seen her pull it out before." Marine said.

"Ryoto might have actually met her match. Even she can't hold up against it." Kageyama said as he remembered to giving Loretta that object.

…..

Flashback

"Loretta, I have something for you." Kageyama said.

"What is it?" Loretta said. Kageyama reached inside his jacket and pulled out the metal disk and gave it to her. "What is this thing?"

"Something that should give you extra power. All our shi no buki have quite a strong ability, but all Mugen can do is stretch out forever." Kageyama said. "If you place your whip in the center, it will give you extra power."

"Extra power?" Loretta wondered. She liked the sound of it.

End of Flashback

…

Loretta gave a wicked grin as she was giving off small chuckles. This was the moment she has been waiting for and she was leading herself to believe she can actually beat Ryoto with it.

"Loretta, answer me. What is that thing?" Ryoto asked.

"I'll do more than just tell you. I'll show you what this thing can do." Loretta said as she placed her whip in the center. The small machine powered up and unleashed a bright light. No one could see what was happening in it. Ryoto was able to see her whip come at her again and she avoided the attack, but she saw another cable come at her and wrapped around her leg and slammed her to the ground.

"What?" Ryoto questioned as to how that happen. Both whips came back and everyone could see what was in the light. Loretta was in some sort of armor with the two whips attached to her arms, had it looked like it coiled around her with a dress on, and had Mugen placed on her back. "What is that armor?"

"This is thanks to Kageyama." Loretta said. "He found a way to improve the power of my shi no buki with technology."

"Improve a shi no buki?" Ryoto said as she thought that wasn't possible.

"That's right. This is the M.B.W.: Mugen Body Weapon. My shi no buki, Mugen, has become this armor and my whole body can use it." Loretta said as she had a wicked look on her face. "With this armor, you'll suffer my pain, Ryoto. I'll bring it on you tenfold." The challenge has started and Loretta is set for vengeance. What else does this armor hold within?

…

Davis: What's with all the armor popping up? First, it was Bluemin. Then, this weird armor came on me. Now, this chick has some.

Shauna: Maybe it's a fashion statement.

Davis: Who would make an armor a fashion statement? It's hard to move in and gets all hot on summer days.

Marine: Perhaps, but what would you know about fashion.

Next Time: Armor of Pain


	17. Armor of Pain

The challenge between Raiders and Arches has started out strong, but it looks like it's gone bad for the Raiders. Ryoto and Loretta was the first to go out for the first match. Ryoto had the upper hand against Loretta, but Loretta pulled out this strange armor that Kageyama made. It improved the power of her shi no buki.

"Improvement on a shi no buki with technology? How is that possible?" Ayame said.

"What's going on?" Davis said. "Is that armor just like Bluemin's Akuma Kamui?"

"No. It's something different, but that just might be as dangerous." Shauna said.

"What do you think of my new look?" Loretta said.

"What kind of madness is this?" Ryoto asked as she wanted to know more about the strange armor.

"How about you come and find out?" Loretta said as she held out her arms. "I'll let you take the first shot. You can cut me anywhere you like?"

'Is she serious? Why would she want me to attack her?' Ryoto wondered. 'It's obviously some kind of trap, but if I don't attack her, we can't move on.'

"It's clearly a trap. I doubt she's going to fall for it." Veemon said.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Hawkmon said. "This is a match with no time limit. If she doesn't attack, she'll lose if Loretta attacks her. She has no choice, but to attack her."

"What are you waiting for?" Loretta said.

"You asked for it." Ryoto said as she went directly for Loretta. She swung her sword down on her and struck the armor, but that was it. Nothing went through and that was a surprise to Ryoto. "It didn't even cut through?" She jumped back before anything could happen, but nothing really did.

"That's right. No blood means you're power can't grow any stronger." Loretta said. "I suppose you can always use your own blood, but it's going to tons of blood to cut through this armor and you can't afford it. Especially when I'll beat some blood out of you."

"If there's a way past your armor, I'll find it." Ryoto said.

"That is if you last long enough." Loretta said as she unleashed the two whips in her arms. She lashed at Ryoto with both of them, but Ryoto ran along the arena to avoid them. "You can't avoid me forever." She said as she swung them around, but Ryoto jumped over them. Ryoto tried to attack Loretta again, but Loretta held out her arm and was able to block the attack.

'There must be a weak point in her armor.' Ryoto thought as she tried to figure out how the armor works.

"Don't look away." Loretta said as she pushed her back. She swung another one of her whips, but Ryoto jumped out of the way. When she did, she noticed a large crack in the arena where the whip landed.

"Did that attack look stronger than the last one?" Leona said.

"It did. How did that happen?" Marine asked. Kageyama was the only one who knew the secrets of Loretta's new armor.

"Only now do the fools see how much trouble they're in and there's much more of the M.B.W. to be shown." Kageyama said.

"Are you ready to admit defeat?" Loretta asked.

"Not even close." Ryoto said.

"Good. You haven't suffered enough pain." Loretta said. "Come on. Come at me. Give me your best shot." Ryoto was finding it strange how the last attack was stronger and how Loretta wants her to attack. It didn't make any sense to Ryoto as to why Loretta is fighting like this.

"She wouldn't want me to attack without some kind of reason" Ryoto said until she got it. "It can't be! The armor grows stronger with each attack that is placed against it!"

"So you figured it out. That doesn't mean the fighting stops." Loretta said as she swung another whip and struck Ryoto in the gut with it, but she was able to keep going. Ryoto dropped to one knee and really felt the force behind that attack.

"Is she okay?" Sora said.

"That looked like it hurt." Yolei said.

"All we can do is hope for the best." Kari said. She might not have liked that Davis was spending so much time with these girls, but that didn't mean she wants them to get seriously hurt.

"Come on, Ryoto. Come and attack me." Loretta said. "If you don't attack me, you won't be able to win this match."

"Believe me, I'll find a way." Ryoto said. "It's going to take a lot more than that to bring me down."

"Sadly, I know that's true." Loretta said. "If you won't attack me, I guess there's only one thing that I can do." She pulled out her whips, but instead of attacking Ryoto, Loretta was striking herself. That was a surprise to everyone.

"She's attacking herself?!" Davis said.

"Why would she do something like that? Is she just giving up the fight?" Marine asked.

"No. Be careful, Ryoto. She's up to something." Shauna said. Ryoto braced herself for anything. Loretta just kept whipping and whipping at herself and she had a freaky grin on her face.

"That's it." Loretta said. "I'll keep whipping, striking, and lashing at myself. It doesn't matter if you won't attack me or not. I'll just do it to myself and you'll see the full power of this armor."

"Is it me or does she seem to be enjoying this like a freak?" Marine said. She was right. Loretta was enjoying it.

"That's right. Keep whipping at me. I've been such a bad girl." Loretta said as she was beginning to sound crazy and was enjoying the sensation of the pain. "I deserve to be punished. It feels so good."

"Does she realize how freaky she sounds? She sounds like a masochist." Davis said. Ryoto was preparing herself for anything Loretta has planned for her. She noticed pink linings glowing against her armor. "Time! I'm at full power?"

"What happens now?" Ryoto said.

"This! Scourge Berserk: Mijimena Kyōbō!" Loretta said and her armor opened up into multiple whips with her outfit now having metal heeled boots with metal gloves and wore metal bra and panties with metal straps connecting the pieces. The guys in the crowd were loving it.

"Awesome!" Tai said as the male digidestine couldn't look away.

"Guys! She's the bad guy!" Mimi reminded. Loretta unleashed all the whips at once and they were all coming fast.

'There's too many!' Ryoto thought and took all the whips at her.

"Ryoto!" Her team called out and forgetting about their code names.

"It's no good. She might be a skilled fighter, but there's too many for her to handle and they're coming too fast. Ryoto rolled against the ground after taking the force of that attack.

"I'm not done yet. I still got power to burn out. I plan on using every ounce of it." Loretta said as she kept smacking Ryoto with her pinned to the ground. "You've been a bad girl too and needs to be punished."

"I'm not done yet." Ryoto said as she knocked some of the whips away. She was able to get back up and kept chopping at the whips.

"That tiny sword isn't enough to help you anymore." Loretta said as she unleashed her whips right towards her. Ryoto spun Ketsueki around to try and keep the whips away. "Nice try." Some whips circled around and whipped Ryoto in the back.

"It's like she's going against wrestling octopuses." Leona said. "She can't get herself detangled out of there."

"We can't give up hope." Davis said. "Ryoto will find some way to prevail from this fight. We just need believe in her." He was able to boost their morale, but even he was having doubts. 'Come on, Ryoto. Don't prove me wrong.' He thought. Ryoto was getting whipped around and she couldn't fight back.

"What's the matter, Ryoto? You seemed to be whipped." Loretta taunted. She stopped whipping her around and Ryoto dropped to the ground with her struggling to get right back up. "What's the matter? Are you going to cry? Is it too painful?"

"I'm not going to cry. I never shed a tear." Ryoto said as she tried to get back up. Davis could see Ryoto was struggling, but he could tell it wasn't from her injuries.

'This is bad. Ryoto still isn't using her emotions as strength. She hasn't figured out to harness them." Davis whispered. "Is she doesn't tap into them, she can't get the extra strength needed to beat that armor."

"I think it's time I put an end to this. The full power of the armor doesn't have much time left." Loretta said. She used the whips and coiled and constrict around Ryoto. She tried to pry out, but she couldn't and if she exhaled, they squeezed harder. "Perfect." She lifted Ryoto in the air to show everyone that she's about to win. "I'll strangle you until you burst."

"This looks bad." Izzy said.

"There's no way she can take much more." Joe said.

"Kids!" All of them looked behind them and saw Davis' parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya! Did anyone tell them about Davis?" T.K. said and none of them did.

"What's going on? Why is Davis up there?" Mr. Motomiya.

"Davis Motomiya, you come down here this instant." Mrs. Motomiya called out.

"I'm afraid he can't hear you. He's too worried about Ryoto." Ayame said as she came up to them.

"Who are you?" Matt said.

"That's not important right now." Ayame said. All of them kept their focus on Ryoto as Loretta kept her up in the air.

"Look at you up there." Loretta said. "Nowhere to run and nowhere to go. You'll finally experience what it's like to fail and all the pain you've brought."

"Don't do it!" Davis shouted.

"Fall!" Loretta shouted as she threw Ryoto and crashed her to the ground. When the dust cleared away, Ryoto was beaten to the ground with her blood flowing out. She even let go of her sword. It was clear to everyone that Loretta won and it was a shocker to the ones that knew her.

"Looks like the first match is ours." Bolin said. Loretta laughed at her victory and for what she did to Ryoto.

"I won!" Loretta said with a crazy look in her eyes. Her armor lost all the extra power and reset back to normal. "The pain you're feeling now, Ryoto, is the pain you brought upon me. Now you know how I've felt." She deactivated the armor and changed back into her normal clothes. She relished in her victory, but was stopped when she felt a great amount of pain and dropped to her knees.

"Loretta, what's wrong?" Larok said.

"It seems that her nervous system has taken some damage." Kageyama said. "Nevertheless, it was a successful test."

"Test? You used Loretta as a test subject for that armor?" Tsukuyomi said.

"It had to be used at some point to see if it would be a success and it was." Kageyama said. "All I have to do is make a few adjustments to it."

"Ryoto!" Marine called out as her teammates raced to help her. The fighters were cleared off the field and they were doing what they could to help Ryoto. Ryoto was able to open up her eyes and saw she was surrounded by her friends.

"Ryoto, how are you feeling?" Leona asked.

"I've been better. I'm sorry. I failed." Ryoto said.

"Don't take it so hard." Davis said. "None of us expected her to use that armor. It was a surprise to everyone with what it can do. We're just gonna have to be more careful if they try anything else. In the meantime, we need to do something about these injuries."

"Excuse me, but there's still a fight going on." All of them looked down to the ring and saw Kageyama already entered the ring.

"So you're next?" Davis said.

"That's right. You won't find many intermissions during this challenge." Kageyama said. "As the brilliant creator of the armor Loretta used, I need to show the brains and the power I possess. Since Ryoto, who I analyzed as your best fighter, went down so early and easily, defeating the rest of you shouldn't be a challenge."

"That tech out jerk. Damn him and his whole team." Davis said.

"So which one of us is going down there and knocking his head around?" Leona said.

"Hold on a minute. Shouldn't we get Ryoto some treatment? She's still got some blood flowing out." Marine said. "If we don't do something, she'll pass out from losing so much blood.

"Luckily, I brought a first-aid kit." Shauna said as she placed one down. "However, I'll be the one to take Kageyama on."

"You?" Leona said.

"I won't fall. I'll make sure Ryoto's defeat won't go unavenged." Shauna said. "It was his creation that did this to her and I won't forgive him for that." She walked down the stairs and went to meet Kageyama's challenge. "You're about to find out that I won't fall so easily."

"Oh please." Kageyama said as he didn't believe Shauna was that tough. "Prepare yourself for them same excruciating defeat." Ryoto may have lost her match, but there's still a chance for them to win. Can Shauna even the score?

…

Davis: That was quite the show put on. That Loretta girl needs to get some help if she enjoys hurting herself like that, but at least we got a great look of what's under all the cords.

Marine: Stop focusing on that stuff. Do you think she did that just for a guy's showing? It was a guy who designed it like that.

Davis: You're just jealous that you couldn't fill it out.

Marine: You perverted jerk!

Next Time: Brilliant vs Brilliant


	18. Brilliant vs Brilliant

Even though Ragur wasn't there in person, he was watching the fights go on from a live fee. He was enjoying a drumstick while he watched Ryoto getting pummeled.

"Enjoyable, but not perfect." Ragur said. "Loretta should have quit playing around with her and just killed her when she had the upper hand. Oh well. It will be the end of them either way. So, Ayamae, I wonder what you'll do when your best is beaten down."

…

Odaiba

It hasn't been a good start of this challenge to the Raiders. Ryoto lost the first match and Loretta pulverized her. The second match is about to start and it will be between Kageyama and Shauna. Before the match started, Ayame met up with Davis' friends and his parents and she revealed everything to them.

"Davis is a killer now?!" Mr. Motomiya said.

"Out of the question. My son is not going to be killing people." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"We don't understand how he ended up like this, but it looks that's what it is." Tai said.

"So if they're all killers, why are they fighting? Are they trying to prove who is better? If so, those other guys did a lousy job since that other girl is still alive." Matt said.

"It's more to it than that, I know that much." Ayame said. "What I don't know is why it's really being held. Something just isn't right. All we can do is hope for the best."

"Of all the times for Davis' sister to still be away." Mr. Motomiya complained. Kageyama and Shauna faced against each other and were ready to start.

"You're the one that goes by Angel. Do you have a real name?" Kageyama asked. "Having those nicknames the five of you hold seem pointless now. After all, we know Vampira is really Ryoto and Silver Moon is really Davis."

"Very well. My real name is Shauna."

"Nice name." Kageyama said. "Your shi no buki is known as Tsubasa. You grow wings out of the contraption on your back. I wonder if you being able to fly is enough." He unleashed the wires and cylinders of his gauntlets and had them attack. They swung around Shauna, but Shauna was able to avoid them.

"So you use those extensions of yours as melee weapons as well." Shauna said.

"That's right, but I'm not whip master like Loretta." Kageyama said. "I prefer this." He fired green lasers at Shauna. Shauna tried to avoid all the lasers and was running around the arena to try and avoid them.

"Shauna can't get close to the guy. There has to be some way she can fight back." Davis said.

"We just have to have faith in her. There's nothing we can do." Ryoto said. Shauna kept running from the lasers until she reached the corner.

"Nowhere to run." Kageyama said. "You aren't going to get disqualified if you fly. You just have to avoid touching anything outside of it."

"Thank you for that information." Shauna said as she leaned back and started falling. Everyone was scared since the height would kill her, but she surprised everyone as she unfolded her angel wings and started flying and soared right over Kageyama.

"She's an angel!" Tai said.

"Prodigious and heavenly!" Izzy said. Both of them were enjoying the view until Mimi started pulling their ears.

"Will you two quit going gaga? Don't forget that Davis and those friends of his are practically fighting for their lives." Mimi said.

"I must admit that this a vision of beauty." Kageyama said. "It's not every day that you see an actual angel."

"He should hang out with Kari and T.K." Davis said.

"I can't think of a better opponent." Kageyama said. "This battle can be a true showing. A battle of brilliant vs brilliant."

"Does he mean a battle of brains?" Leona said.

"Another way to put it for the simple minds is a battle of brain vs beauty." Kageyama said.

"That does sound nice, but we're here to fight." Shauna said as she unleashed some feathers. Kageyama was the one running now.

"Sweet. Shauna has the advantage since she can fly." Davis said.

"Don't be too sure, Davis." Marine said. "Kageyama is a smart man. He'll find a way around that obstacle." Shauna flew down and after Kageyama and he kept a close eye on her wings.

"It appears the feathers can instantly regenerate. That must be why she never runs out. Let's make this battle a little more even." He used the power of Sakuesi and created a platform for him to stand on. He created one after another and went up like he was walking on stairs. "That's much better."

"You really can create anything, can't you?" Shauna said as she flew up to his level.

"That's right. Unlike you, my power is not limited." Kageyama said as he was about to use his power again.

"Not this time." Shauna said as she flapped one of her wings and shot more daggers. She was able to cut a few wires and got a few of those cylinders off.

"You really think that will save you?" Kageyama said as the ones that were cut off were regenerated.

"Are you kidding me?!" Leona said.

"Those things can grow back instantly?" Marine said.

"Your wings aren't the only ones that can perform instant regeneration." Kageyama said. "Let's see how you handle against this." The cylinders shined their light to give the data configuration appearance again. Kageyama was surrounded by all the data and it transformed into a type of fighter jet.

"You've got to be kidding me! How is Shauna suppose to fight against something like that?" Davis said. Even Shauna didn't know what to do.

"Here I come." Kageyama said as the jet flew straight towards Shauna. Shauna tried to avoid it, but got caught in the force of the jet flying by and was thrown off balance and crashed into the arena. "I'm not done yet." Kageyama turned the jet around and started firing at Shauna. Shauna got back in the air as she tried to avoid him. "You think you can get away? Think again." He started to fire away at her and Shauna was trying to make sure no innocent people in buildings would get hurt.

"Kageyama, this isn't safe for the people down below. They could get killed or hurt." Shauna said.

"Why would a killer care about something like that?" Kageyama questioned.

"Members of Raiders focus on their targets. We don't kill those who aren't involved." Shauna said.

"At least you have some moral, but I'm afraid your fate is sealed." Kageyama said as he flipped a switch and shot out a couple missiles and they were gaining on Shauna. Shauna acted fast and shot more of her feathers. They were able to penetrate the missiles and caused them to explode before they reached her. The explosion was the perfect cover for her as she flew in one direction and Kageyama went another to avoid the flames.

"This isn't looking good. I've got to do something." Shauna said as she went behind some clouds.

"It's no use" Kageyama said as he went after her, but he lost sight of her and she wasn't on any radar. "Where is she?" Shauna was able to outmaneuver him as she came down from above him.

"I've got to take that plane out." Shauna said. "One thing about all planes is that they're useless if their engines blow." She shot out some of her feathers and was able to hit the engines and caused them to blow.

"That isn't good." Kageyama said. He hit an ejection button and was sent flying out as his jet was turned to data. "Better get back to the arena." He floated down with a parachute and was close to the arena.

"Sorry about this." Shauna said as she shot out more of her feathers and tore up the parachute with him falling to the arena.

"Ow. Damnit." Kageyama said as he stood back up.

"I'm sorry about that, but you must admit that the sky is my domain." Shauna said. "I wish we could talk more, but it's time I ended this." She flew around him and was able to score some hits in him. Kageyama tried to block her out, but he ended up getting bruised or cut.

"That's it, Shauna! Beat that guy around." Davis cheered.

"Now we're talking. It's about time we got some payback on these bastards." Leona said. Kageyama received another hard hit as he rolled against the ground.

"Have you had enough?" Shauna said as she float above him.

"I never knew you were quite the fighter." Kageyama said as he got back up. "However, a genius like me can't be defeated so easily. I just have one question. What is it that fuels you to become such a fighter?"

"Simple." Shauna said. "I've had a hard life. What fuels me to fight is what I've been through. An angel guards over those who are innocent and protects them. She guides those who have passed. After I lost my parents and join this team, I want to be able to protect the others and guide those to where they belong. That is why I'm called Angel."

'Protect others and guide those to where they belong?' Tsukuyomi thought. 'That doesn't make sense. Why would a killer want something like that? It must be some sentimental lie.'

"That sounded beautiful." Kageyama said. "An interesting piece of information to have on what I have about you."

"Okay, this is starting to be a drag." Marine said.

"Shauna, enough fooling around and just take him down. He's only stalling because he knows he can't beat you." Davis said. Shauna nodded her head in agreement as she unleashed more feathers. Kageyama acted fast and tried to move away from the feathers.

"You're done for." Shauna said as she dived down towards him. She folded on wing in front of her and was going to slice him down with the feathers.

"Hold on." Kageyama said as he held out his arms and Shauna stopped just before he sliced in two. "I surrender. This fight is yours."

"What?" Shauna said. Him declaring a surrender was a surprise to all of them.

"And if you're suppose to be an angel, you wouldn't dare strike at someone that just surrendered a fight." Kageyama said. He backed away and left Shauna there perplexed. "You should be grateful. I'm letting you off easy."

"I don't understand. Why are you surrendering?" Shauna said.

"If I would to be defeated, I would lose the information I have collected." Kageyama said. "Knowledge is power, so they say, and I don't want to lose my power." He made his way back up the stairs to stand with his team. Shauna knew there was nothing else she could do as she headed back to the others.

"Might not have been the way we wanted it, but at least we got a win." Leona said.

"Way to go, Shauna. You actually got the guy to surrender." Davis said.

"It's nothing to really celebrate. A true warrior knows when to put their weapon down and walk away from the battle." Ryoto said.

"It's more than that." Shauna said. "I think Kageyama had something else in mind, but I'm not entirely sure what he was planning." Surrender might have meant that beauty won against brain, but the truth behind that might not be ever truly known.

"Why did you surrender?" Tsukuyomi asked. "I thought you wanted to live up to the reputation with you being the creator of the armor Loretta just used."

"I just didn't see a way for me out of there." Kageyama said.

"Don't feed us that garbage." Loretta said. "You could create anything you could have wanted and beaten her. You were just lazy."

"Whatever. I did what needed to be done. I might have given up the match, but there are still three more to get through." Kageyama said.

"You didn't do that just because of the challenge." Tsukuyomi said. "You have something else in stored. The question is what do you have in that technological mind of yours?"

"You'll find out eventually." Kageyama said as he gave a sneaky smirk behind them.

…

Davis: Shauna, what's it like when you fly in the air?

Shauna: Shouldn't you have experienced that? I heard that Veemon creature you are with has the ability to grow wings and carry you around.

Davis: It's different. You don't have anything to carry yourself. You're able to fly on your own.

Shauna: True and the feeling you get makes you feel like your feet are off the ground.

Davis: That's because they are.

Next time: Off the Top


	19. Off the Top

The Five Arches against the Raiders continues. So far the challenge is one to one. The third match is starting up and one of the competitors was getting ready.

"It looks like I'm up." Bolin said as he was heading down the stairs.

"It looks like the freak of them all is coming out to play." Davis said. "I guess I should be the one to take that guy down."

"No way." Marine said. "I hate to admit it, but you're our best bet to take on someone like Tsukuyomi. I'll go and take this freak." Marine started to make her way down to the arena and met with Bolin in the center.

"So you're my opponent?" Bolin said.

"You got a problem with that?" Marine said.

"Not at all. It really doesn't matter who I'm going up against." Bolin said as he took out both of his blades and held them out. "I'll cut all of you down just the same." He even used the scissor motion to emphasize his threat.

"Good luck with that. We came here to fight so let's fight." Marine said as she held out her rifle and was ready to take aim. Both of them ready to start the fight. Marine was the first who was about to make a move. "I'll end this in just one shot." She took aim and fired, but the bullet bounced off the blades. "What?! He blocked it?! How could he have blocked that bullet so easily?"

"Confused?" Bolin said as he gave grin. "You have a lot more to worry about. He went to attack and swung his blades, but Marine was able to avoid his attacks as she jumped away from him.

"Let's see you try that again." Marine said as she aimed Āsenaru again and fired, but Bolin was able to block that bullet as well. "What the hell? How is he able to block the bullets so easily?"

"Did you honestly think I just swing these blades around?" Bolin said. Everyone else was watching and was amazed he was able to pull that off.

"Izzy, should that even be possible?" Mimi asked.

"Theoretically no, but this guy was able to pull it off." Izzy said. "His reaction time is prodigious. A bullet should be too fast for him to react to. How is he doing it?" Izzy didn't understand it, but Kageyama did.

"In his younger days, Bolin learned the art of sword fighting." Kageyama said. "He excelled in his reactions. To Bolin, a bullet is slow moving. In fact, Tsukuyomi trained alongside him."

"His skill with a sword is impressive." Tsukuyomi said. "Let's just see if that will be enough." Marine was trying to analyze the situation so she can find an opening.

'This doesn't look good.' Marine thought. 'If he's able to block that, I'm going to be in real trouble. I also can't get a good snipping post as long as I have to stay in this arena. So what can I use against him?'

"Marine, heads up!" Davis called out and broke her train of thought as she saw Bolin right in front of her. He had his Hasami become its scissor form and about to chop her up. Marine jumped back and barely avoided the blades. Marine was forced to move back and ended up in a corner.

"I have you now." Bolin said as he jabbed the blades into the ground and sliced right through the concrete. The cut spread right through the arena and took the corner out. Marine moved fast as she tried to get out of the corner. She got off it before it fell off, but Bolin was ready for her. "You're dead!" He tried to chop her, but Marine was able to roll out of the scissor's path and only lost bits of her hair with her rolling between his legs.

"Too close." Marine said as she heard the corner that was cut off hit the ground. Luckily, no one was seriously hurt when it crashed down.

"How did he do that?! He cut right through solid concrete!" T.K. said.

"That's the power of a shi no buki. His allows him to cut through anything, even steel, as long as he overlaps those two blades like a pair of scissors just now." Ayame said. Bolin walked over to Marine and Marine was trying to keep a good distance.

"What's the matter? Are you all out of tricks already?" Bolin said.

"Goddamn you, bastard." Marine said. "You don't seem to have a care and take pleasure in seeing others suffer. You just chopped that corner off with no regard of the people down below. What kind of savior of Tengoku City are you?"

"The kind to bring you down." Bolin said. "Kageyama, fix up that piece I just cut off. I want to have some kind of fun with chasing her around."

"Of course." Kageyama said as he used his gauntlets to walk over and repair the corner the piece that Bolin cut off with a fresh new one.

"How should I cut you up?" Bolin said. "Should I start with your arms so you can't hold your guns or should I cut you around your torso and watch your guts spill everywhere?"

"You psychopath." Marine said. "Let's see if you're still talking when you have more holes than Swiss cheese. She changed her gun to a Gatling one and fired away with it. It proved to be no good as Bolin was able to deflect each and every bullet that came at him.

"It doesn't matter how many bullets you throw at me. They're all the same." Bolin said. Marine stopped her attack and tried to figure out how to get herself out of this. Bolin attacked and swung his blades down on her, but she was able to avoid them.

'I've got to change things around.' Marine thought. 'Guns and bullets are useless. I doubt bows and arrows are going to do any better. I also can't use bomb launchers. I won't get out of the explosion range in time. I'm going to have to try a few different things until I figure something out.'

"What are you thinking? Are you planning your will?" Bolin said.

"Bite me. I'm not going to die by a freak like you." Marine said as she changed her weapons around again and it turned into a flamethrower. "Your scissors can't work if there's nothing solid for them to cut through."

"You think a lighter will save you?" Bolin said.

"Let's find out!" Marine said as she started to unleash fire. "Safety tip: avoid hot metal." She thought she could at least burn his hands if his weapons reach a high temperature.

"Like that is going to stop me." Bolin said as he started spinning around and diverted the flames away.

"You've got to be kidding me." Marine said. He ran up to her and swung his swords down, but Marine held up her weapon and tried to hold them back. Marine was being pushed down with Bolin being much stronger than her. Bolin raised his foot and kicked Marine in the stomach and pushed her back.

"You're out of your league." Bolin said. Marine coughed up a little blood, but she kept trying to get back up. "I'm much bigger and stronger than you are. To be unbeatable, one must be bigger and better. So how I about I cut off the top of your head."

"You stinking bastard." Marine said.

"Just give up. You can't beat me." Bolin said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marine looked up and saw Davis was the one talking.

"Davis?" Ryoto said.

"We both know you can do better than that." Davis said. "You claim you're some sort of genius and you're getting pushed around. Do something off the top. Come on, beat this guy already or do I need to show you how it's done." Marine could see behind those words and saw Davis meant that she can win.

"What a load of crud." Bolin said as he stood over Marine and held Hasami over her. "I think it's time for you to die." He shoved them down, but Marine rolled over to the side.

"Didn't you hear me? Do you really need me to beat this guy for you?" Davis said.

"Shut up, idiot." Marine said as she got back up. "I don't need a man to fight my battles for me. I especially don't need some perverted jerk like you to get in the way of my battles. You want me to do something off the top, I'll blow him off the top of his high and mighty chair. So how about you shut your big loud mouth." Hearing those words come out of her mouth gave her an idea. "Loud!"

"All you're doing is dragging this out. There's nothing left for you." Bolin said. "No matter what you try is going to save you."

"Don't be too sure." Marine said. "There is something that even you can't block." She changed her weapons around again. This time it was a satellite dish with a speaker inside.

"What is that thing?" Bolin said.

"The instrument of your defeat." Marine said as she held up new weapon and fired it. The blast unleashed a sonic blast that hit Bolin and he was sliding back. He placed both his blades in the ground to try and hold on.

"What the hell?!" Bolin shouted.

"What's going on? What is that thing she's using?" Davis said.

"Seems to be some kind of weapon." Leona said.

"I didn't think she could use something like that." Shauna said.

"No way. This has to be some sort of trick." Bolin said as he tried to resist the sonic boom.

"You're forgetting that I am able to use any form of long-range weapons." Marine said. "Sound can be used as a weapon too and it can go quite the distance. Let's turn it up." She turned a switch and turned up the sound and made the sound stronger.

"You can't push me back!" Bolin said.

"You stinking bastard!" Marine shouted and put out more power in the attack. "Your mouth is even bigger than Davis'. Time someone shut you up!" Bolin couldn't hold on anymore as the sound caused part of the ground to break up and blew Bolin back and straight into the pillar his team was on and Marine shut off the noise.

"Damn." Bolin said as he slid off with his blades barely missing him. Loretta used her whip and was able to catch him. "Nice catch."

"Since you were pushed out of the arena, I guess that means I win by default." Marine said. "That means we're in the lead with two to one."

"Alright. Way to go, Marine." Leona cheered.

"That's another win for us." Davis said.

"That's right, Captain Obvious. I just said that." Marine said. "As if I was going to need some moron like you to save me."

"Oh please. You got the idea to beat that guy from me calling out to you. You would be lost without me." Davis said.

"Yeah right!" Marine called out. "My life would be a lot quieter without you around! You just gave me one idea and that was it."

"An idea that just saved your life." Davis said. "It's too bad you don't have more of a chest or you could have just used your looks to beat this guy."

"AAAWWW! Leave it to you to bring some insult like that up when that has nothing to do with this, you perverted jerk." Marine said.

"You two are unreal. Just admit that despite your arguments, you do care for each other." Ryoto said.

"No we don't." Both of them said.

"Yes you do. They say the more you argue, the more you care." Shauna said.

"Yeah right." Both of them said as they crossed their arms and looked away.

"What's going on up there?" Sora said as they all tried to see what was happening above them.

"Did they forget they're on the same team?" Armadillomon said.

"Humans and their bickering." Gatomon said as she found it as an annoyance.

"Clear the field you peasant." Larok said.

"What did you call me?!" Marine shouted.

"We still have two more matches to get through." Larok said as he and Tsukuyomi stood out up front.

"Looks like it's you and me, Leona." Davis said. Only two matches remain, but what will be left after that.

"I am so pumped." Leona said. "I'm going to go out for the fourth match. I'm going to beat one of them into a pulp." She jumped off the pillar and landed in the arena.

"Someone is eager for defeat." Larok said. "Very well. I'll accept your challenge." Larok made his way down the stairs to meet with Leona. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but the one walking away the winner will be me."

"We'll see about that." Leona said as she bared some fangs.

…..

Leona: You have to admit it, Davis. Marine does pretty rock.

Davis: What?!

Shauna: Davis, there is no need for you to shout.

Davis: What?!

Marine: What are you shouting for, dope?

Davis: What?!

Ryoto: I think you might have damaged his ears.

Davis: What?!

Next Time: Unleash the Wild Side


	20. Unleash the Wild Side

Three matches down and only two remain. The next competitors in the challenge is between Leona and Larok. Tension was rising. Even if Leona wins this battle, there's no telling what will happen after this match is over. Will they declared winners or will they continue on with the last match. Also, if they do win, what will happen after that?

"So are we just going to stand around here all day or are we going to fight?" Leona said.

"We shall and don't expect this to go like those other fights" Larok said. "This match will cheerfully, lively, and completely one-sided."

"Good luck with that." Leona said as she went on the attack. She pulled her fist back, but Larok pulled out his cross and blocked the attack. Larok swung the cross, but Leona jumped back to avoid it.

"I just realized that I never really got to see this one fight. How does he use that cross?" Davis said.

"That cross is known as Kurosu." Ryoto said. "He's able to use that cross like a blade and it allows him to manipulate light."

"Manipulate light? How does he manipulate something like light?" Davis said.

"He's able to form blades of light with it and he's even able to give light a tangible form to grab his enemies." Shauna said. While they were all fighting, everyone down below was watching closely.

"How is this chick going to fight? She doesn't have a weapon or anything like the others." Matt said.

"Leona prefers to get her hands dirty." Ayame said. "Those metal gloves she's wearing is really all she needs." Leona had the energy from her Yasei flow through her and turned her hands into the design of a tiger.

"Bring it on. This kitty has got claws." Leona said and she jumped up. She dived down for an attack, but Larok placed his cross back on his back and jumped out of the way as she made a great impact.

"Tiger strength? It's going to take more than that." Larok said as he raised his foot and attacked, but Leona crossed her arms and blocked the attack and had her slide back. "Time you saw the light." He put his hands in a praying stance and the cross unleashed blades of light at Leona.

"This could be fun." Leona said as she was doing her best to avoid the attacks.

"Let's see you dodge this." Larok said as he pulled out Kurosu again and threw it with it spinning around. Leona was abel to avoid it as she saw it slice through solid stone with it coming back to Larock and he caught it.

"Not bad, but you're still dead meat." Leona said as she tried to get up close again. Larok held out his hand and unleashed a bright light that blinded Leona. With her eyes covered, Larok slammed his palm into her gut. "That was a cheap shot."

"I don't believe in cheap shots. This is a fight. You win with any means." Larok said. He thrusted his arm again and gave her a strong palm strike that sent her sliding near the edge.

"Oh no!" Leona said as she tried to keep herself balanced so she wouldn't fall off.

"Heads up." Larok said as he tossed the cross again. Leona bent backwards and avoided the attack and went too far as she was sent falling down. "Oh dear. It would seem the fair maiden has taken a tumble." Leona was falling and people were put in a panic.

"I'm not done yet." Leona said as she placed her hands and feet on the concrete and slowed her falling and was able to stop from hitting the ground. Since she was still in contact with the arena, she wasn't disqualified. "That was close." She claimed as she hanged upside down like she was a bat, but that was a mistake as something dropped. "Oops!" The guys in the crowd were the ones going wild with this view.

"Holy glory!" Tai said as all the guys in the group had stars in their eyes with their faces red. Mimi and Yolei took rolled up magazines and whacked them all on the heads.

"Seriously guys, knock it off." Sora said.

"Great. She's flashing the crowd." Davis said as he tried to look away.

"That's Leona for you. She doesn't even seem to care." Ryoto said.

"I'm glad you fellows are enjoying the show." Leona said as she straighten herself up. "You're going to love the show once I thrash this guy." She climbed her way back up and made it to the top of the arena.

"How careless of me." Larok said. "Your shi no buki gives you the ability of land animals and some hold the ability to climb smooth walls. However, was exposing yourself like that really necessary?"

"Nothing wrong with having a little fun in a fight." Leona said. "Since going partly wild doesn't seem to work on you, let's go fully wild." She used the power of her gloves and changed into a tiger. She charged at him and pounced, but Larok used his cross and kept her back. Leona moved back and changed into a wolf.

"Take any form you like. Nothing you try will save you." Larok said. "At least in your animal forms you show a little dignity since you aren't exposing yourself."

"Stop talking. We're here to fight." Leona said.

"Fine. I hope you know how to play fetch." Larok said as he tossed the cross again and Leona moved away.

"How can he throw that thing with just one arm?" Davis said. "It's as tall as he is and a few inches thick. He can't get his whole hand around it."

"Just a simple result of training." Shauna said.

"Okay." Davis said, but looked to see all Leona was doing was avoiding it as Larok kept tossing it. "Why doesn't Leona go after the guy? While that cross is flying around, he's vulnerable."

"You don't think we've tried that before?" Marine said. "Larok is prepared for a situation like that. Leona just needs to wait for the right moment."

"You should know by now that Leona fights like an animal and all of her opponents are her prey." Ryoto said. "Every good predator waits for the right moment to strike." Larok caught his cross again as Leona went straight for him. She went from wolf form into a rhino form.

"Oh boy." Larok said as he held up his weapons and tried to keep Leona from impaling her horn into him, but he was being pushed back.

"Let's see if you can climb back up." Leona said as they were getting closer to the edge. Larok acted fast as he flipped himself over Leona and Leona changed back before she went over the edge. Leona was breathing hard as she used up a lot of energy.

"Oh dear. You seem to be burning out of energy." Larok said.

"Yeah right. You're just imagining things." Leona said.

"Regardless, the fact remains that you can't defeat me." Larok said. "You've tried parts of animals and you tried a full body transformation of different animals. Neither of which was enough for you to even lay a scratch on me. What's left for you to even try?"

'Damn it. I hate to admit it, but he's right.' Leona thought. 'Looks like I'm down to my last trick. I've got to make this count.' She braced herself and held out her arms. Then, she held her right hand under her left wrist and left hand over her right fist.

"Looks like she's really been backed into a corner." Ayame said.

"What is it? What is she about to do?" Kari said.

"Just sit back and watch." Ayame said. Leona grabbed a hold of a pin in each of the gloves and was getting ready for something big.

"She's really going to use it." Ryoto said.

"What? What is she about to do?" Davis said.

"Leona's Yasei has one more ability. She doesn't use it unless she's really being pushed." Marine said.

"Here we go!" Leona said as she pulled the pins out and energy started to be released and shot right out. Leona felt power going through her as her teeth turned to fangs and her clothes begin burn to nothing. That had the guys of the audience going again. The gloves even merged into her body like how she transforms with a cat-like face forming in the energy. "Yasei: Supiritto o rirīsu!" Leona was surrounding in blue energy that hanged on her from behind and kept her private parts concealed with the cat-like face hanging near her head.

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Motomiya said. "I cannot believe Davis is hanging out with a woman like that. Honey, you and I are going to have such a serious talk with that boy."

"What is this?" Larok asked.

"This is the ultimate power of Yasei." Leona said as she got down on all fours and lunged at him with great strength behind her. It looked as if she made a direct hit with a large dust cloud and debris flying all over. Larok jumped through the dust and used his hands and feet to shoot the debris at her, but she was able to smash them all.

"You truly are something else." Larok said as he landed down. "Your strength and speed have increased greatly, but I don't like the appearance. A woman should only be bare for the person she loves."

"Get with the times." Leona said. "It hasn't been like that in a long time. Besides, I've unleashed my wild side and when you go wild, who cares for clothes?" Leona Charged at Larok again. She threw a punch and Larok tried to block it with Kurosu. The impact left a powerful shockwave through the arena and broke it up.

"Better get ready to fix the field up again, Kageyama." Loretta said. Loretta jumped back and got herself ready for another attack.

"This is awesome!" Davis said. "Leona has all kinds of strong. She's going to beat that bleach head to oblivion with that strength. Sorry, Tsukuyomi." He called out with Tsukuyomi looking up to him. "It looks like you and I aren't going to get a turn."

"We'll fight whether or not it is part of this challenge. Nothing will stop that." Tsukuyomi said. "However, you should know better than to call a match early. Just watch." He turned his attention back to the fight.

"Davis is right. This fight is as good as mine." Leona said.

"I think not." Larok said. "You seem to be forgetting that my Kurosu doesn't just allow me use light as a weapon." He snapped his fingers and light came from under Leona and ensnared her with her having trouble moving. "I can also use it to trap my opponents."

"Damn it. I can't get free. I can't even move." Leona said as Larok walked over to her. He grabbed her by the face and had her look at him.

"You people have caused us a lot of trouble." Larok said. "Let's see you like it when you can't even fight back." He brought back his fist and punched her right across the face. "You're mistake was choosing to go against us in the first place." He said as he kept beating on her. "We punish those who would dare defy Ragur. Ragur will change the world and people like you don't deserve to live in it. You're powerless to us and it's time you see that. You deserve to rot in the underworld. You might have your shi no buki, but you would be in the grave in an instant without it." Blood was starting to flow out of Leona's head as he kept hitting her around.

"Bastard! Who hits a girl around like that?" Davis said.

"She sealed her fate." Larock said as he pulled out his cross. He smacked Leona with it and she was sent flying and knocked her to the ground. The energy around Leona was fading away with it resembling a small flickering fire. "I think it's time I put an end to this. This fight isn't going to end like the others. It's time for you to die!" He tossed his cross and it was going for the kill as the last of Leona's power faded away and she couldn't do a thing to stop it. However, a jacket landed on her as Davis intercepted the attack and used Getsuga to block the cross.

"Davis!" Leona said.

"That's enough!" Davis said as he pushed back and sent the cross back with Larok catching it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Larok said.

"What does it look like? I'm not going to stand by and let you kill my friend." Davis said.

"This fight is no business of yours." Larok said.

"I'm making it my business. Leave her alone." Davis said.

"Are you saying you want to take her place?" Larok said as he was ready to fight him. Before Larok could do anything, Mugestu was thrown and implanted into the ground just a little bit in front of Larok. Larok turned around to see Tsukuyomi actually threw it. "Tsukuyomi, you could have taken my head off."

"Stand down, Larok. You won your fight. It's my turn now." Tsukuyomi said and turned his attention to Davis. "Davis Motomiya, I suppose I should commend your nobility for saving your friend, but you can't keep them safe forever. I'll be patient with them, but I'm through with you." Tsukuyomi jumped up and landed right next to his blade.

"Tsukuyomi, you can't decide this." Larok said.

"You had your chance. It's my turn." Tsukuyomi said. He drove his elbow into Larok's gut and sent him flying into the pillar.

"Tsukuyomi, you bastard." Larok said.

"Davis…" Leona said as she was concerned for him.

"Go back with the others. I'll deal with him." Davis said.

"Good to see you agree and there won't be any escape this time." Tsukuyomi said. One match left and this one match could decide everything.

…

Davis: Leona, can you really turn into any animal as long as it's one that stay on land?

Leona: Yep.

Davis: So where do your clothes go once you transform?

Leona: I'm not entirely sure. I guess they just change with me, but it makes it uncomfortable. Do you want to look without the clothes on?

Davis: No!

Next Time: What's a Killer


	21. What's a Killer

Ragur continued to watch the challenge as he continued to stuff his face. He saw Larok was able to beat down on Leona and the final battle between Davis and Tsukuyomi was about to start. He pulled out a phone and gave someone a call.

"Ezelda, how are things going on your end? The final battle is about to start." Ragur said.

"We're close to the target." Ezelda said.

"I'm sure Tsukuyomi can hold his own, but this Silver Moon seems formidable." Ragur said. "There's no way of knowing how long this match will go on. You must hurry. The goal must be accomplished before the match come to an end."

"Understood." Ezelda said and he hung up the line.

…

Ezelda

"Pick up the pace." Ezelda ordered as she and a squadron of soldiers were moving through the woods. "We don't have much time remaining. We've got to reach the target at once." They were after something. What they weren't aware was that Bluemin was in the woods as well and was keeping his eye on them.

"Wonder what's going on with them." Bluemin said. He stayed in the shadows and followed Ezelda and her men.

….

Odaiba

Only one match remained and it was between those who held the two moon blades. Tsukuyomi didn't care for anything else. He just wanted to fight Davis. Davis was different. He wanted to fight and bring an end to all this madness.

"I can't believe Davis is up to fight." Mr. Motomiya said.

"I can't believe my son is a part of this." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"You don't need to worry." Ayame said. "Davis has proven he can handle himself quite well. He's actually a natural."

"I don't care if Davis is a natural. I don't want my son to be a killer." Mrs. Motomiya said. "How did he even become a part of this? Who are you people?"

"I promise you that all your answers will come eventually." Ayame said. "As of right now, you should have your focus on Davis and this fight. He's going against a powerful foe and he needs to know you are completely with him. You need to have faith that Davis will be able to make it out of this."

"He knows we are." Veemon referred to him and all the other digidestined and digimon. He started jumping around as he was cheering for Davis. "Go Davis! Tear this guy apart."

"Davis, please be careful." Kari said as she was hoping he would come out alive.

"Davis, you sure you're up for this?" Leona said.

"I have to do this." Davis said. "Tsukuyomi is never going to stop until we settle this. That much I know. Just go and wait with the others."

"Well, you're going to need this." Leona said as she tossed back his jacket on his back, but Davis knew that meant something.

"Leona, you can't just stand around in your birthday suit!" Davis said.

"No worries." Leona said as Davis heard a buckle and a clip. Davis was actually curious and saw she was back in her normal clothes. "See."

"I had a feeling our clothes would get torn up. So I brought extras for everyone." Shauna said.

"Extra clothes?! Where are you even keeping them?" Davis said as he didn't see any place Shauna could be holding extra clothes for all of them.

"Stay focus on our fight." Tsukuyomi said and Davis got serious. Tsukuyomi pulled out his sword from the ground and pointed it to Davis.

"If you're all set to go, let's do this." Davis said. "I'm ready to finish this." He swung Getsuga down and unleashed a white strike of energy, but Tsukuyomi held up Mugestu and was able to hold the attack back and had it disperse. "Whoa! How did you get strong enough to hold off against that so quickly?"

"Our previous battles helped made me even stronger. I think I've gotten the hang of them." Tsukuyomi said.

"Is that so? Well, I've digimon that look tougher and scarier than you and they were only in the rookie level." Davis said as he tried to come up with a good comeback.

"You're going to need more than words, petty insults, and that little power to defeat me." Tsukuyomi said.

"I've heard enough out of your mouth!" Davis said. Both of them charged at each other and they collided against each other. Both of them tried to push the other back and both were set to win. Tsukuyomi jumped back and jumped into the air. He swung Mugestu down, but Davis was able to block it and move away from him.

"You're not getting away." Tsukuyomi said as he went after Davis and the two of them kept slashing and countering each other.

"I have to admit that you are a great swordsman. It's just a shame of how you choose to use your power." Davis said.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Tsukuyomi said. The two of them clashed their weapons together and tried to overwhelm the other.

"Ragur has you fooled, Tsukuyomi. You and the others are only being used." Davis said. He was trying to get Tsukuyomi to see that Ragur is not the person he thinks he is, but it wasn't working.

"What do you know about Prime Minister Ragur?" Tsukuyomi said as he pushed and got Davis to slide back.

"I obviously know a lot more than you." Davis said.

"As if a newly wanted criminal in Tengoku City would know anything." Tsukuyomi said as he went after Davis again. He swung Mugetsu, but Davis moved out of the way. Davis used Getsuga and had Mugestu pinned to the ground.

"If I have to beat the truth in you, I will." Davis said as he banged his head against Tsukuyomi and blood flowed down from both of them. Davis raised his leg and drove his knee into Tsukuyomi's gut. Then, Davis rammed his head right under Tsukuyomi's jaw and had him moved back.

"Damn." Tsukuyomi said as he tried to clear up his head. "What is your head made out of? Stone?"

"I'm just getting started." Davis said as he moved in and swung his sword down and had Mugestu pinned in place and he kept it there by placing his feet on it and taking his hands away.

"What? What are you doing? This isn't the stance of sword fighting." Tsukuyomi said.

"No. It's called street fighting, bastard. Anything goes in that department." Davis said as he used his fists and started beating him around.

"That was unexpected." Ryoto said.

"Leave it to Davis to think outside of the box." Leona said. Davis kept beating on Tsukuyomi and he was getting fed up with it.

"Cut it out!" Tsukuyomi said as he lifted Mugestu and knocked Davis off his feet.

"I've seen how you fight as well." Davis said as he sat up. "Sometimes you got to be unpredictable to beat guys like you around."

"You damn bastard!" Tsukuyomi shouted as he swung Mugestu down, but Davis rolled out of the way. Davis got back up and got ready for him. Neither one of them were backing down as the other was giving it all they've got. Both of them raised Getsuga and Mugetsu as they swung down and unleashed a strike with the two forces colliding against each other. The collision caused a powerful shockwave that their teams tried to resist.

"I can't believe there's someone as powerful as Tsukuyomi." Loretta said.

"This is fascinating. I'm actually wondering who will win this." Kageyama said. Both of them were giving it their all and burning out all their energy.

"Damn it. This shouldn't be happening." Tsukuyomi said. "A lowly criminal like yourself shouldn't be a match for me."

"Deal with it." Davis said. "There's too much at stake for us to lose. There are so many people suffering and it's all because of that Ragur."

"You have to come up with better lies than that." Tsukuyomi said.

"I'm not lying. There are people in your city that are suffering and being killed." Davis said. "Our goal is to free those people so that they can live. You're blinded to the truth and we're going to bring Tengoku City down so everyone can be free and live." That was a surprise to Tsukuyomi and he didn't understand.

"What you just said makes no sense." Tsukuyomi said. "Davis Motomiya, what you just described is not a killer at all. Wouldn't a killer kill people and want them to die and make money off it?"

"That's not what we're about." Davis said.

"You're not like the rest of them. When I tried to track you down, Kageyama implied that you appear to be a normal high school student." Tsukuyomi said. "You had a bright future and you just threw it all away. You still attend school and you don't seem like you actually want to kill people. It sounds like you were just dragged into this and it was a big mistake for you. How about you just walk away from all of this? You might hold Getsuga and we were still bound to face each other, but what's happening in Tengoku City is no business of yours."

"How about you just shut up already." Davis said as he was going to attack him again.

"You fool. You just sentenced yourself to death!" Tsukuyomi said as he build up power again and swung Mugetsu down. It created another powerful blast that sent Davis flying and went over the edge.

"Davis!" The girls called out.

"Davis!" His friends called out.

"What are you fighting for? Why do you kill? What's a killer to you?" Tsukuyomi said. Davis was heading to the edge and went over it as he started falling.

"This can't be how it ends." Davis thought. "People are getting hurt and he doesn't even know it." He looked up as he was falling and saw Tsukuyomi walked over to the edge as he looked down on Davis like Tsukuyomi was a king and Davis was a peasant. "This can't be how it ends, can it."

"Davis, snap out of it!" Kari called out. He looked down and was able to spot her. "Don't give up. You never have before."

"She's right." Davis said. He placed Getsuga in the arena as he slid down and slowed down his descent. Davis started kicking his feet against the wall to get him to go straight up. Davis was able to climb and actually started running up the arena no matter how steep it was and it was amazing to everyone.

"What?!" Tsukuyomi said as he was astonished.

"The hell?!" Bolin shouted.

"But that defies the laws of physics!" Kageyama said. Davis kept running full speed towards Tsukuyomi and was able to reach the top and slashed against Tsukuyomi as he went over him. Blood shot out of his chest as Dais landed behind him.

"How did you do that?" Tsukuyomi said as he turned to face him.

"I'm just that awesome." Davis said as he turned around. "After all, you heard my friend down there. I never gave up before and I'm not starting now."

"Damn you, Motomiya." Tsukuyomi said.

"You might be right." Davis said. "Never in my life did I imagine that I end up in a place like this. I never thought I end up being a killer. I was chosen by Getsuga, but the choice of being where I am now was mine and mine alone. I could have turned away, but I didn't."

"Why didn't you?" Tsukuyomi said.

"I've seen what your city is truly like and I have to help those people." Davis said. "The Raiders goal is to liberate Tengoku City and to free the place. I don't turn away from those I see that need help. You can call me a killer of evil or whatever. I won't deny that I am a killer of some kind, but it's for the good of humanity. This is the choice I made and until that goal is reached, I won't give up. I'll fight until I can't fight anymore. I will win." Tsukuyomi might see Davis as a vile villain, but Davis doesn't care. He chose this path and he isn't going to back away from it no matter what anyone thinks of it. He raised Getsuga and aimed it towards Tsukuyomi and was ready to end this. "Come on."

….

Davis: Those Five Arches are so annoying as they are dumb. They keep restating things they've said before.

Marine: I know. They think they're so cool and they haven't been able to track us down.

Leona: They can't even see what's going on right in front of their own eyes or when they've been duped. Haha.

Tsukuyomi: You are aware we can hear you guys and you're not much better.

Next Time: White Light and Black Light


	22. White Light and Black Light

"Come on." Davis dared. His fight with Tsukuyomi continued. Davis made his resolve clear and he isn't going to let Tsukuyomi stop him. He's ready to settle this with Tsukuyomi right now.

"You dare stand against our beloved city and claim that you will continue to kill." Tsukuyomi said. "Davis Motomiya, whether you hold Getsuga not doesn't matter. You are too deranged to live and I will be your end."

"Bring it!" Davis said as he went on the attack and Tsukuyomi met with the attack.

….

The Base

Most of the soldiers that worked for Ayame and the others were distracted as the fights that have been going on are being broadcast. That gave the opportunity for people to sneak in as the door was silently broke open. A squadron of Tengoku soldiers ran in with Ezelda leading them.

"So this is where those scumbags have been hiding away." Ezelda said. "I sure hope they have insurance so I can take their home away again and again. If any enemy spots you, kill them on the spot."

"Yes ma'am." All the soldiers said and moved through the whole place and Ezelda holding a smirk of victory.

…

Odaiba

Davis and Tsukuyomi continued to fight hard against each other. Neither one of them was going to back down as they continued to try and strike each other. Tsukuyomi swung his sword, but Davis ducked down. Davis tried to kick him under his feet, but Tsukuyomi jumped back.

"Is that all you've got?" Tsukuyomi said.

"You wish. My friends are counting on me to win." Davis said.

"Friends you say? Do you mean those four girls?" Tsukuyomi said.

"More than them." Davis said.

"Really? You mean those people from the other day." Tsukuyomi said. "They didn't even know what you really are. Yet it seems like you get your strength from them." He gave a disturbing grin as he came up with something to really get under his skin. "I wonder how you feel if they were all dead."

"What?!" Davis said as he was taken surprise by him saying that.

"If they're in cahoots with you, they might be charged with the same crimes." Tsukuyomi said. "I wonder how you would feel if I held their severed heads."

"Bastard!" Davis said as he held out Getsuga. "This is between you and me. Leave my friends out of this."

"If they are what give you strength, perhaps I should threaten their lives to give you more motivation." Tsukuyomi said. "I want you to come at me with every ounce of strength you have."

"You're insane, but if that's what you want." Davis as he went to continue his fighting. Davis kept swinging his sword around and Tsukuyomi kept blocking each of his attacks.

"That's it. Come at me with all you have." Tsukuyomi said as the two of them kept fighting. "Let's see if you can try to kill me."

"I don't really want to, Tsukuyomi." Davis said. "However, it doesn't seem like you're leaving me a choice."

"Oh really?" Tsukuyomi said as the two of them clashed their weapons together. "What makes me an exception?"

"There's the fact that you seem to be misguided." Davis said. "Ragur is not the kind of person you think he is. He's really a monster."

"Shut up!" Tsukuyomi said as he was building up power and caused an explosion, but Davis was able to jump out of it. Tsukuyomi was able to walk out himself. "You don't know anything. Prime Minister Ragur is a great man that strives for peace and punishes others who want to destroy the peace. He built Tengoku City as a utopian paradise and you vile fiends want to destroy it."

"That's a load a bologna." Davis said. "Ragur is a powered monster that has no regard for human life. You people just can't see it because he covers it with lies."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Tsukuyomi said.

"Just stop to think about it." Davis said. "If Ragur really is a man of peace, why does he kill others? Wouldn't he rather want those people he claim that are guilty to continue to live? Why would he desecrate the dead by hanging their corpses? Haven't you ever once wondered why he would sentence people to death if he's all about peace and life? Those actions destroy the meaning of what you think he is."

"Have they?" Tsukuyomi wondered. He has thought about that before, but he just brushed it all off like it was nothing.

"Tsukuyomi, don't listen to this criminal." Larok said.

"That's right. What does he know about Prime Minister Ragur?" Bolin said.

"Just finish him off." Loretta said and they were able to get his head back in the fight.

"Liar. You say anything to save your life because you know you're going to die." Tsukuyomi said.

"I tried to reach out to you since you don't understand, but you're leaving me no other choice." Davis said. "If you won't listen, you're done for!" The two of them caused another collision, but there was something different about this one. Both of them felt pain coursing through them. 'The hell? It's that pain again.'

'This happened before at that school's roof.' Tsukuyomi said. The pain started to consume both of them and it was becoming unbearable for both of them.

"What's going on?" Shauna said.

"They both seem to be in pain, but why?" Ryoto said. Everyone down below was watching it and the digidestined knew what was happening….sort of.

"It's happening again." Izzy said.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Ayame asked.

"It happened the other day at the festival." T.K. said. "Those two were fighting and Davis said he felt some sort of pain going through him. That was when this strange armor formed on his arm."

"Armor?" Ayame questioned and seemed to have known something.

"This pain won't stop me. I can take it." Tsukuyomi said as he tried to fight through the pain and attacked. He actually was able to strike Davis in his back.

"Bastard!" Davis gritted as he tried to attack himself. They both fought through the pain and another pillar of white and black light shot into the sky. A small explosion went off and blew the both of them back. Something else happened. They both had the strange armor on their right arms, but this time the armor covered both their right arms and spread a little to their faces.

"It's that armor again! I saw Davis wear it the other day." Marine said.

"I did as well. Where is it coming from?" Ryoto said. Both of them were confused about the armor themselves.

"Mugetsu, what are you doing to me?" Tsukuyomi said.

"What is with this armor? Where is it even coming from?" Davis said.

"Doesn't matter." Tsukuyomi said as he got back up and was breathing hard. Davis did the same. Both of them had blood flowing and dripping down and they were both battered and bruised. "Let's end this."

"Why do you want to fight me so badly?" Davis said.

"I keep telling you that you and I are destined to fight since I hold Mugetsu and you hold Getsuga." Tsukuyomi said.

"Where did you even get that idea?" Davis said.

"Mugetsu has spoken to me." Tsukuyomi said. "I can hear Mugetsu crying for Getsuga. If it's not to fight, I don't know what it is. It is the will of the shi no buki and I will obey!"

"You talk too much. Time to shut you up." Davis said as all of them were going to continue this fight, but they heard an explosion. It caused them to stop a couple feet from each other and could see the smoke from it a good distance away. "What was that?"

…

The Base

While the fight was going on, Ezelda was making progress in the Raider's base. She killed a couple enemy soldiers and her soldiers were placing objects onto the walls.

"General Ezelda, all the bombs have been placed. They're ready to detonate on your command." A fellow soldier said.

"Excellent. Have all the soldiers move out and I'll hit the detonation switch." Ezelda said.

"At onc….aarrrgh!" She turned around and saw the soldier was killed by Bluemin.

"Who are you?" Ezelda asked.

"I was just about to ask you that question. I know for a fact that you aren't suppose to be here." Bluemin said as he held out his trident.

"And neither are you." Ezelda said as she pulled out her saber and thrusted it forward, but Bluemin deflected it. Bluemin formed blue fire around the trident and thrusted it forward, but Ezelda flipped over and kicked Bluemin in the head. "A shi no buki. Even that won't help you."

'She's skilled. She must be one of the generals of Tengoku City I heard about.' Bluemin thought. He thrusted his trident towards her, but she jumped off the hall wall and avoided it. Ezelda tried thrusting her saber multiple times but Bluemin was able to block each of them.

"Not bad." Ezelda said. She swung it down, but Bluemin was able to hold it back with his trident.

"Who are you?" Bluemin said.

"If you must know, I am General Ezelda of Tengoku City. I'm one of the best." Ezelda said. She was able to push the trident out of the way and kicked Bluemin back.

"That's it." Bluemin said as he spun Akuma around and slammed it against the ground with fire spreading down the hall. Ezelda ran down the hall to avoid the flames and jumped around a corner to avoid the flames. "You're not getting away." Bluemin went after her and reached out to her as he tried to strike her down. "Just what are you planning? Why are you here?"

"If you must know, this place is about to blow to smithereens." Ezelda said as she used her saber to defend herself. "The end of the Raiders draws near."

"Not if I can help it." Bluemin said as he thrusted his weapon forward, but Ezelda jumped back.

"Why do you seem to care? I know of all the members and you are not one of them." Ezelda said. "Are you a recent recruit?"

"That's my business." Bluemin said as he shot out a couple blue fireballs, but Ezelda actually used fired safety rules such as stop, drop, and roll to avoid the flames. She saw how Bluemin was moving and thought he was going to unleash more of that blue fire.

"You're going to need more than that fire to save…" Ezelda didn't finished as she was hit and thrown to a wall with her pinned there. She looked down and saw Akuma ran right through her. "Damn it." Ezelda coughed with blood running down it.

"Weren't expecting that?" Bluemin said as he walked over and grabbed Akuma. "A weapon can be used in more than one manner."

"I must admit that I am impressed. No one was able to get the drop on me like that." Ezelda said, but she reached inside her pocket and pulled out the detonator. "But I will not die without succeeding my mission. You'll die with me. For the glory of Tengoku City." She pressed the button and it caused all the bombs to go off and cause a series of explosion that destroyed everything and everyone in it.

…

Odaiba

That explosion could be seen in the city and no one knew what it was. That is except for The Five Arches with Kageyama laughing.

"Looks like our mission was a success." Kageyama said.

"Mission? What mission? What was that explosion?" Ryoto said as she demanded an answer.

"This whole challenge was just to distract you rebels." Larok said. "Thanks to that massive brain of Kageyama's, we were able to find the location of your base. General Ezelda was sent there to destroy it while we kept you five busy."

"Our base!" Marine said.

"This whole thing was setup." Davis gritted. He made a run for the edge.

"Where are you going?" Tsukuyomi said. Davis ran to the edge and jumped off to the horror of some.

"Good thing I brought this. Veemon!" Davis called out as he pulled out his D3. Veemon understood and was covered in a bright light as he jumped up.

"Veemon digivolve to….ExVeemon"

ExVeemon flew up to Davis and was able to catch him. Ayame jumped into the air and kicked off from the arena and she was able to grab on and hop on ExVeemon.

"We better hurry." Ayame said.

"ExVeemon, grab the girls up there and head for that explosion." Davis said.

"Okay, but I'm not a taxi." ExVeemon said. Shauna spread her wings and grabbed Marine to help with transportation. Exveemon was able to grab Ryoto and Leona.

"Hey! You get back here! This fight isn't over!" Tsukuyomi called out.

"No thanks." Davis said as he flew off with the others. Tsukuyomi was going to go after him, but the other four stopped him.

"Tsukuyomi, it's over. We won." Loretta said.

"AAARRRGGH! Don't you get it? It will never be enough. Not until I kill him!" Tsukuyomi said. The white light and the black light shined on, but it seems like the white light has lost some of its shine. Tsukuyomi looked down at the armor on his arm. "The armor. I must learn what this armor is."

…..

The Base

Nothing was left of their base. There was only smoke and fire. Bluemin was able to form his Akuma Kamui. That kept him safe from the explosion as he walked out of it. He deactivated his armor and couldn't believe Ezelda went and did that.

"Such loyalty and dedication. She was willing to give up her entire life for her superiors." Bluemin said.

"Bluemin!" Bluemin looked and saw the team arrived as they got off ExVeemon. They could not believe all the destruction that has happened.

"Our base! Our home!" Leona said as all the girls were dismayed by it. Davis could not begin to understand how all of them must feel. Even though they recently moved from their other base, it still felt like their home and now there's nothing left of it.

"I'm so sorry you guys." Davis said.

"I tried to stop Ezelda, but I failed. She even gave up her life for this to happen." Bluemin said. He looked at Davis and saw the armor that covered Davis. Davis looked around and saw all of them were upset by this whole thing and he watched the flames spread as all their belongings was destroyed. They took a great deal of damage in this war now, but that didn't mean they were going to give up.

"They'll pay for this." Davis vowed.

…

Davis: Exactly what did you guys keep?

Ryoto: The usual. Clothes, body products, personal items.

Davis: Clothes! Body products! Personal items!

Marine: Ryoto, stop talking. You're giving him creepy ideas. Davis, get your filthy mind out of the gutter.

Next Time: Moon Armor


	23. Moon Armor

"You're grounded. You're grounded till one of us dies." Mr. Motomiya said. Davis just got back to his friends and family after the Raiders' base was destroyed. Davis and Veemon returned that night and got back with everyone else. His parents weren't pleased with him.

"Mom, Dad, I know you must be furious with me, but I can explain." Davis said as they were heading home. His friends tagged along to try and give him some support, but they wanted the whole story themselves.

"No son of mine is going to have a career in killing." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Davis, where did you run off to?" Sora asked.

"Our headquarters." Davis said. "That whole challenge thing I just went through was just to distract us so our enemies could destroy it. The girls must be heartbroken and now they need to find a new place to stay."

"Well, it's a good thing they'll be kept busy about finding a new home because you will never be around those girls again." Mr. Motomiya said.

"Dad, they aren't that bad." Davis said as they reached his apartment and unlocked the door. "I just hope they'll be alright." He opened the door and was met with a surprise.

"Hi/Nice place/Hello/Hey." Ayame and all the girls were in Davis' apartment already and they made themselves at home.

"Or they could just break in someone's home!" Davis shouted. "What are all of you doing here?"

"Since our base is destroyed, we thought we come over to your place." Ayame said as she stood up. "Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya, I didn't get the chance to properly introduce myself. My name is Ayame. I'm Davis' boss."

"I still don't get why you guys are here." Davis said.

"Clean the wax out of your ears. Since the base is destroyed, we don't really have anywhere else to go." Marine said.

"Nice undies, Davis." Leona said as she dug around in his room and is in his drawers. "Ooh, is that leopard print I see?" She didn't get the chance to look as Davis slammed it shut.

"Get out of my room!" Davis said and started pushing her out.

"Okay, I'm going." Leona said and looked over to some of the digidestined. "Well, hello handsome boys." She said as she put her arms around Matt and Tai. "What are your names?"

"Uh…I'm seeing someone." Matt said as he tried to get out of there.

"Then make way for the single men." Tai said as he and other guys pushed him out of the way and all of them tried to introduce themselves to her.

"T.K., Ken, you're wasting your time. She prefers older men." Davis said. "So is there really nothing left of the base?"

"No." Marine said as she began to get depressed. "All our resources and most of our belongings are destroyed."

"Practically all the soldiers that fought with us are dead as well. We might be the only ones left." Shauna said.

"Hang on. The door was locked when we got here. How did you guys get in?" Davis said.

"Easy." Leona said as she pointed to a smash window. "There's more than one way to get inside."

"You broke my window!" Davis shouted.

"Look, I'm sorry you all recently became homeless, but I would like an explanation as to why my son became a killer." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"I'll do better than that." Ayame said and held up a dvd. "We'll show you what's really been going on. I was able to salvage this."

"Ayame, no. They can't handle what's on that video." Davis said. "If you're going to play that, at least leave the lights on so it won't be as bad."

"It's just a video. How bad can it be?" Tai said, but he just jinxed them.

…

Tsukuyomi

Tsukuyomi was doing some training. He might have had some injuries, but he isn't letting that stop him. He was in a room back at Tengoku and kept swinging Mugetsu around and was trying to unlock the power he did before. Kageyama was on a higher level and monitoring his progress.

"What's going on in here?" Loretta said as she came into the room.

"Helping out Tsukuyomi." Kageyama said. "He says he wants to figure out how to unlock that armor that appeared him."

"Don't you think he's pushing himself too hard?" Loretta said.

"You know how stubborn he is." Kageyama said, but that didn't help Loretta worry any less. Tsukuyomi continued to push himself.

"I must find the secrets of that armor. I just have to." Tsukuyomi said as he had his mind set on it and no one was going to stop him.

…..

Odaiba

All of them just got finished watching the video and it was by the far the most horrible thing they have ever seen. None of them have seen something so horrible in all of humanity. Even Tai was shaken to the core.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Tai begged and Davis did what he was told.

"And you people call us digimon monsters." Hawkmon said as even the digimon were terrified of that video.

"I can't believe something like that is even happening in the world." Sora said as Matt did his best to comfort her.

"Now you see what we're up against." Ayame said. "Our ultimate goal is to liberate Tengoku City so the people can be free. The man who runs that city, Prime Minister Rague, is our target."

"We could take him out if we want, but we need to weaken Tengoku's forces so no one who follows him will take his place and his corruption won't spread." Ryoto said.

"However, we've just suffered heavy damage with our base destroyed." Shauna said.

"At least now we know why you've been doing this. Davis, why did you keep this a secret from us?" T.K. said.

"Sorry guys." Davis said. "Veemon was the only I told. I wanted to tell all of you, but Ayame wanted me to keep it a secret. Can't really work as assassins if people know where we are."

"But why are you a part of this?" Kari said.

"This is why." Davis said as he held out Getsuga. "This is called a shi no buki. They're magical items that choose their owners. This one is called Getsuga and it chose me."

"Magical items? That is just illogical." Izzy said.

"And you think everything in the digital world is logical when you first went there?" Davis said and that got Izzy there.

"Even though Getsuga chose Davis, it was still Davis' choice to help us." Ayame said. "He's been a big help to us so far."

"Which brings up a question." Davis said. "Just where do you girls plan on sleeping?" All of them looked at each other and then to Davis. "Oh no. You guys aren't staying here. Let me be clear. We don't have enough room here for all of you to stay."

"Aww! You don't mean, do you?" Leona said.

"You're the last person I would let stay here. What makes you think I would?" Davis said. Leona got an idea as she reached for her vest and was about to open up much to the boys' pleasure, but not him. "What are you doing? You're not going to change my mind by opening your vest!" Leona changed tactics and tried her skirt. "Not even if you lifted your skirt!" He turned away, but saw there was a blade in his door. "What's that?" He went and opened his door up to see there was a note on the other side.

"Davis, come to the riverbank and only have the Raiders join if anyone follows. Bluemin."

"What is it?" Ayame said.

"It's from Bluemin. He wants be down by the river for something." Davis said.

"Is Bluemin one of those guys you were fighting?" Veemon said.

"No. He's on our side. At least I think he is." Davis said. "I better go see what he wants. He said only the girls can come with."

"Davis, it's the middle of the night. You're not going out." Mrs. Motomiya.

"Sorry, but I have to. I'll be back." Davis said as he ran out and the girls went and followed.

…..

The Riverbank

Davis and the girls handed down to the river, but there wasn't a sign of Bluemin anywhere.

"Bluemin, where are you?" Davis called out.

"Up here!" Davis looked up and saw Bluemin coming down with his trident out front. Davis pulled out Getsuga and was able to block that attack. Bluemin spun around and kicked Davis in the stomach and pushed him back.

"What the hell?" Davis said.

"Bluemin, what are you doing?" Marine said.

"Stay out of this." Bluemin said. He went and continued to his fight. He thrusted Akuma at Davis and Davis was doing his best to avoid the attacks.

"What are you doing? Why are you fighting me?" Davis said.

"Come at me with all you've got." Bluemin said. He formed fire and shot it out. Davis jumped out of the way and into the water. Davis came up, but Bluemin continued to shoot fire at him and Davis used the river as cover.

"That's enough!" Davis jumped out of the water and swung down, but Bluemin was able to block it. "What do you think you're doing, Bluemin?"

"Should we stop them?" Shauna said.

"No. Let's see what Bluemin is up to first. He wouldn't do something like this without a reason." Ayame said. Bluemin pushed Davis back. He thrusted his trident forward, but Davis blocked it, but Bluemin was pushing him back.

"Bluemin, why are you doing this?" Davis said, but Bluemin is refusing to answer him.

"Come at me with everything like you did in your last battle." Bluemin said.

"Is he talking about my battle with Tsukuyomi?" Davis said.

"Fight me just like you did with him. Imagine I'm your last opponent and use what you felt." Bluemin said. He spun his trident around as he was building up fire again.

"Forget it. I'm not going to fight you unless you tell me what this is about." Davis said.

"Or perhaps you're afraid." Bluemin said. "You probably don't have what it takes to save Tengoku City. I'm not sure if you defeated your last opponent or not. If you did, it might have been a fluke and if you didn't, you probably don't have the skill."

"Don't have the skill?!" Davis said as he was becoming angry. "Okay. If that's what you want, that's what you're going to get." Davis imagined he was facing off against Tsukuyomi. He remembered all the feelings and sensations he had when he fought against Tsukuyomi. "I'll show you." Davis had power build up around Getsuga and went to attack.

"That's it." Bluemin said as he swung his weapon and the two of them collided and caused an explosion. Davis felt the pain he felt before.

"Not again. My body feels like its being crushed." Davis said as he tried to fight it off.

"Don't resist it." Bluemin said. "The pain is from your shi no buki. If you resist, you reject it. Accept it. Embrace it. Let it know you and it are one."

"Accept it?" Davis said. Davis didn't know what he was talking about, but he thought he give it a chance. Davis stopped fighting and screamed to the top of his lungs as a white light shined around him. When the light fade away, Davis was completely covered in white armor that was almost like a knight. Something similar to Incursio. "What? It's this armor again. What is it?"

"The Moon Armor: Getsuga Kamui." Bluemin said. "When I saw the armor, I knew you were close. You reached a certain level of strength for your shi no buki to bring it."

"Wait. That's what this is about? You were just trying to get me to unlock it." Davis said.

"For you to remove the armor, you just need to relax and concentrate." Bluemin said.

"Alright." Davis said. He did what Bluemin said. He took some deep breaths and the armor faded off him. "I never would have known about this. That pain was practically unbearable. So the more I resist it, the harder it became to form Getsuga Kamui?"

"Yes. It was the same as rejecting Getsuga." Bluemin said. "I went through the same with Akuma. It's like a sore muscle. It might be painful, but it's a sign that your muscles grow stronger. You'll need some practice, but we're done here. I just wanted the girls here to understand that if it were to happen to them." Bluemin turned around and started to walk away.

"You're really something else Bluemin and I think I finally get you." Davis said. "You do want to help us, but you're worried about the outcome. You're afraid that if you get too close to us, we're going to get killed and we'll get hurt." Bluemin stopped in his tracks with his eyes widened.

"Is that true?" Ayame said.

"I say it is from that expression on his face." Ryoto said.

"How did you come up with something like that?" Bluemin said. "I never said anything like that."

"You didn't need to. I just took a lucky guess and it looks like I was right." Davis said with a laugh.

"Arrogant moron." Bluemin said as he started to walk off. Davis was glad to see he was right, but was more focused on his new power.

'I will master this armor and I will use to beat Tsukuyomi and Ragur.' Davis thought.

…

Tsukuyomi

Tsukuyomi was hard at work as well. He trained very hard and he was able to unlock Mugetsu Kamui. His armor looked just like Davis', but it was black. The armor faded off with Tsukuyomi passing out.

"Tsukuyomi!" Loretta called out as she ran to the lower levels to help him.

"He's really pushed himself. Loretta, go and take him to his room for rest." Kageyama said and Loretta agreed. Loretta took Tsukuyomi to his room and was able to get him in bed.

"You're always pushing yourself." Loretta said, but smiled. "Though, that is one of the things I like about you. You always stayed strong, mysterious, but you stick to your way no matter what anyone says. That Davis guy doesn't know what he's talking about with Ragur or you. I think you are a great man." Loretta seemed to have a little crush on Tsukuyomi as she bent down and actually kissed him before leaving the room. After she left, Tsukuyomi's face twitched and he was awake again.

"Ragur." Tsukuyomi said.

….

Davis: So what do you girls think of my new armor? I'm like your knight in shining armor.

Marine: You wish

Leona: Are you saying we're defenseless little girls?

Shauna: We don't need no knight to save us.

Ryoto: We're not defenseless girls that need a knight and if you say that again, you'll be the one that needs a knight to save them.

Davis: Alright, I'm sorry. Just cool it.

Next Time: Learning of the Truth


	24. Learning of the Truth

Davis just recently obtained Getsuga Kamui. Now that his friends and family know the truth about what he's doing, at least he doesn't have to worry about hiding it anymore. He spent most of his time training with his new armor even though he's only had it for a day. He was doing some training with the girls to get a hang of his new armor as he was sparing against Leona.

"Come on. Give it to me." Leona said. Davis charged in with his new armor and swung his sword, but Leona jumped over him. "Too slow."

"Oh yeah?!" Davis said as he gave himself a powerful boost and struck Leona in the back and sent her sliding on the ground.

"Awesome!" Leona said as she got back up.

"Impressive." Ayame said as Davis had his armor fade away. "It would seem that Getsuga Kamui has given you superhuman abilities. You're much stronger and faster. Able to make distances normal humans can only wish to make."

"I've got to admit this is pretty cool. It's going to take some getting use to." Davis said. "That's why I'm doing some training. I've got to be able to use this armor fast. Tsukuyomi was feeling the same thing I was feeling. He must be close to unlocking the same armor."

"He's right. I saw the same armor forming on Tsukuyomi." Ryoto said.

"And with such a shortage of supplies and reinforcements, we're going to need all the help we can get." Marine said.

"I know. However, it's getting late. You've been working hard with the armor all day, Davis." Ayame said. "I think it's time we called it a day."

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry that you guys don't got anywhere to go, but there isn't enough room for all of you to stay at my place." Davis said.

"You don't need to worry about it. We've figured something out for all of us." Shauna said.

"Yep." Leona said as she stretched out her arms. "I'm going to pay a visit to that Kari friend of yours."

"You're going to stay with Kari?!" Davis said as he didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah. That older brother of hers looks like he wants to have fun." Leona said as she started walking away.

"Mind your personal space! You better leave both of them alone." Davis said. He already knew it was going to go bad very fast with Leona staying with the Kamiyas. "Shauna, Marine, what are you two going to do?"

"Your friends were actually nice enough to offer their places if we need them." Shauna said.

"That Sora girl seems like a pretty cool girl. We'll be staying with her." Marine said as the two of them headed off.

"Sora! That's good. Shauna and Sora are real caring and nice. I don't think anything bad can happen there." Davis said and he turned to Ayame and Ryoto. "Hey, what are you two going do? Which of my friends are you going to stay with?"

"You don't need to worry about us." Ayame said.

"We've made some arrangements knowing the others already found places to stay." Ryoto said and the two of them headed out.

"Okay. I guess since they all found some place to sleep, I can get some rest without a guilty conscious." Davis said and headed off home.

…..

Kari

"You want to stay with us?" Kari said. Leona arrived at their apartment and just told them what was going on.

"Say yes!" Tai said, but it seemed more like his hormones was doing the talking.

"I guess it would be okay since our parents aren't home." Kari said and Leona placed her in a tight hug.

"Thanks, Kari. We're going to have a lot of fun. It will be like the best sleepover ever." Leona said. Kari and Tai let her in and Kari got a bath ready for Leona to soak in.

"How's the water?" Kari asked as she and Gatomon hanged back outside the bathroom.

"It's nice." Leona said from the other side.

"Leona, do you want some extra towels?" Tai said although he was trying to get a sneak peek.

"Tai, stay back." Kari said.

"Man." Tai groaned. "From what Davis told me, this girls likes to get up close with or without clothes. You figured a guy could try to get close himself."

"Tai, how about you come in and join me?" Leona said and the hair on the back of Tai's neck was standing on ends.

"Don't get any ideas. From what Davis told me, this girl might just be teasing you." Kari said.

"Wait, isn't she around the same age as Tai or Tai being older?" Gatomon said as she tried to do the math in her head. Once the bath was over, Leona put on a robe and relaxed on the couch.

"You guys really got a nice place here." Leona said.

"I'm glad you're making yourself comfortable." Kari said.

"Our place might be comfortable, but that goes south when Mom starts cooking dinner." Tai said. "I'll go see if we can find anything for you to sleep in." He got up and left the girls alone.

"Okay, it's just us. Can I ask you something?" Leona said.

"What is it?" Kari said.

"What's bothering you?" Leona said. "I have heightened senses. I can actually tell if there's something bothering someone. Right now girl, I'm picking up so much sadness you're holding back that the floodgates are ready to burst open. So what's up?"

"It's nothing." Kari said.

"Kari isn't the type to talk much about her feelings." Gatomon said. "She keeps everything locked up inside her so that she's the only one that gets hurt."

"If I take a shot in the dark here, I say that this has something to do with Davis." Leona said and it looks like she got a small reaction out of Kari. "Guess I'm right. Do you have a problem with us, him, or something?"

"No. Not since I know you guys are really fighting for a good cause to save an entire city." Kari said.

"What about before you learned the truth?" Leona said.

"Well…" Kari didn't really know what to tell her.

"I'm getting the feeling you don't really like us. At least not until you learned the truth about who we really are." Leona said.

"No." Kari said. "I don't want you to feel bad. The truth is that I was just worried about Davis. Davis always seems to be getting himself into some sort of trouble." Before she knew it, those floodgates were starting to flow out with tears running down her eyes. "He risks his life and never turns back. I never realized how much he really mattered until he started to sneak off. I always knew he had a crush on me, but I always brushed it away. When I saw you four with him, I felt like he just abandoned me and I don't even know why I felt that way. I feel horrible for even thinking that." Kari continued to try and hold it all back, but it wasn't going well. Leona wrapped an arm around her and practically shoved Kari next to her.

"You silly girl." Leona said. "Seems like once you started to talk about it, it just all started to come out. I know I don't know him as well as you do, but he has told us about you. I know I have some fun with him, but I can see what he really wants. The way he looks at us is nothing compared to how he looks at you." Leona was right. Talking about it helped Kari as she started to cry out all those negative thoughts and feelings she felt and replace it with relief and joy with Leona willing to let Kari cry on her.

…

Sora

Marine and Shauna arrived at Sora's house and she let them in. Both of them were in her room and Sora came in with some tea.

"I managed to convince my Mom." Sora said. "She's okay with letting you two stay here for a while. That floral design you mentioned for the shop was a big help, Shauna." She placed the tray down and gave them both glasses.

"Thank you, Sora. We really appreciate this." Shauna said.

"Just keep that gun out of her sight or else you'll be on the streets." Sora said.

"Got it." Marine said.

"So what are you two going to do?" Sora said.

"Our work is the same as usual." Shauna said. "Until we can bring Ragur down for good, this war we have going will never end."

"The bastard." Marine said. "He destroys everything. He loves to ruin the lives of others and he doesn't even seem to care. He just takes pleasure in it." Sora looked to see Marine's hands were trembling.

"Marine, I know this man sounds bad, but it will be alright. Is there something else that's bothering you?" Sora asked.

"That base was like our home." Shauna said. "Davis is the lucky one. The rest of us were forced out of our homes as children and thought we lost everything until Ayame saved us. Our headquarters felt like our new home."

"I'm so sorry." Sora said. "I don't want you two to feel so sad. You two should feel like this place is your home."

"Thank you." Marine said.

"Just keep the fact that you two are killers away from my mother." Sora whispered to them and they both understood that.

…

Ryoto and Ayame

Since there was only two of them, Ryoto and Ayame checked into a motel. Ryoto stood and stared out the window with Ayame relaxing on a bed.

"I know it's not fancy, but at least it's something." Ayame said.

"I'm fine with it. I'm actually concerned with what Davis said." Ryoto said. "If he unlocked this Getsuga Armor, do you think Tsukuyomi will unlock the same kind of armor?"

"He's bound to have at some point. He is a formidable." Ayame said. That didn't settle Ryoto down. She continued to look out the window and wondered what their enemies will do after all they've done now.

…..

Tengoku City

"Excellent." Ragur said with him in his throne chair. He was given a full report to what has happened with Ezelda's mission. "We have the rebels on the run now."

"On the run? With all due respect, do we really have to worry about the few that are left?"

"Yes. Those who have survived are the elite team and the boss." Ragur said. "We can't truly be at ease until all of them are taken care of. They must be hiding out in Odaiba. Be prepared for battle there if needed. Make sure you make preparations for the memorial of General Ezelda as well."

"Yes sir."

"It is a tragedy. She was the best general ever." Ragur said and covered his face with his hands and started weeping. All his men left him alone. Ragur moved his fingers to see they were gone and quit his act. "Hahahaha. Those rebel scums got what they deserved. I have them on the run now. It is a pity that Ezelda had to lose her life, but I can easily find a new general to take her place. The Raiders will soon be done for and when they are, I'll enjoy taking apart their corpses. It's what they deserve for going against me. Since they refused to follow me like all these other fools, they'll pay the price greatly." He kept laughing as he relished in the thought that his enemy's was at his mercy….if he had any.

"So everything Davis Motomiya said about you is true." Ragur stopped his laughing. He looked towards the entrance and Tsukuyomi came out from hiding.

"Tsukuyomi?! What are you doing here?" Ragur said as he was starting to get nervous.

"Learning the truth." Tsukuyomi said. "Davis was right. You're a madman that doesn't care for human life. Normally I wouldn't believe him, but he said something that caught my interest from our last fight."

" _If Ragur really is a man of peace, why does he kill others? Wouldn't he rather want those people he claim that are guilty to continue to live? Why would he desecrate the dead by hanging their corpses? Haven't you ever once wondered why he would sentence people to death if he's all about peace and life? Those actions destroy the meaning of what you think he is."_

"I have wondered a little about that, but I chose to ignore it." Tsukuyomi said. "However, hearing those words from my enemy got me thinking about that. The mannerism just a moment ago confirmed it. This is the real you."

"You're really going to take the word of our enemy?" Ragur said.

"Don't weasel your way out of this. You lied to me. You've been lying to everyone." Tsukuyomi said.

"So you know the truth." Ragur said as he was dropping the act. "It is tiring to keep up this act, but I'm afraid I can't have anyone knowing the truth."

"You're going to pay." Tsukuyomi said as he held out Mugetsu to Ragur. "This is not why I became a warrior. No one manipulates me like that. I want to be able to protect people, but you're the real felon. I might have learned this armor to fight Davis, but you won't be around to see it."

"Is that so?" Ragur said.

"You're through ruining lives!" Tsukuyomi said as he charged right at Tsukuyomi, but Ragur acted faster. He pulled out a hidden button in his chair and pressed it with a trapdoor opening up under Tsukuyomi. 'A trapdoor?! How could I have been so careless?' Tsukuyomi was able to grab the edge of the trapdoor, but Ragur got out of his chair and slammed his foot on Tsukuyomi's hand.

"Such a shame. You were my best soldier." Ragur said. "Wait, since you know the truth about me, I should say you were my best tool for glory. As I said I can't let anyone know the truth." Tsukuyomi was in a tight spot and was beginning to slip, but he felt something seeped through his clothes. He looked to see the walls were coated in a strange substance.

"Is that grease? Why are the walls covered in grease?" Tsukuyomi said.

"I know they say it's not good for you, but it gives meat such a juicy flavor." Ragur said. Tsukuyomi didn't understand, but he quickly put figured out what he meant and it was a shock for there could have only been one thing he threw down there.

"You animal! How can you do this to people?" Tsukuyomi said.

"You're about to find out." Ragur said as he added a little more pressure and Tsukuyomi lost his grip.

"You won't get away with this!" Tsukuyomi called as he fell through the darkness and the trapdoor closed up.

"Too bad." Ragur said. "I'll have to come up with some story as to why Tsukuyomi is gone. For now, time to draw out those rebels and have them share his fate."

…

Davis: You girls were on your best behavior, right? If you girls did anything or caused any trouble to my friends, I'm going to end up getting blamed.

Marine: Calm down. Nothing bad happen.

Leona: Kari and I actually had a wild time together.

Davis: What do you mean by that? What did you do?

Next Time: Kill My Sister


	25. Kill My Sister

"No. That can't be." Loretta said. The other four arches gathered around Ragur. Ragur just came up with an excuse as to what happened to Tsukuyomi. "How could he have died?"

"I'm afraid he just pushed past his own limits too hard." Ragur said. "The injuries from his last fight were more severe than I thought. I find it hard to believe myself. Alas, we must move forward. Be prepared to move out. We'll find those assassins and bring them down. It is what Tsukuyomi would want."

"Yes sir." All four of them said and left Ragur.

"I can't believe Tsukuyomi is actually gone." Bolin said.

"That Davis was the last one to fight him. Strange. I didn't think his attacks did that much damage to him." Larok said.

"He did push himself much long after." Kageyama said. "He always was good at acting like he wasn't harmed or like it was nothing. Perhaps he reached his limit." All three of them looked back and saw Loretta just hanged back.

"Loretta, you doing okay?" Larok asked, but she just hanged her head low. She just started walking and didn't even say a word.

"You're coming with me." Loretta said as she grabbed Kageyama by the collar and dragged him away. Larok and Bolin had a bad feeling as to where this was going.

"Where are you taking me?" Kageyama said.

"I need the B.M.W." Loretta said.

"Are you nuts? I havent' finished making the adjustments. Last time, it did some damage to your nervous system." Kageyama said. "You're lucky there was no serious damage to you."

"I'm also going to need a device that allows me to talk to a person through telepathy. I'm going to get in contact with an old friend of mine." Loretta said.

"A telepathic device?! Are you nuts? That's scientifically impossible." Kageyama said. Loretta reached for a whip and wrapped it around his neck and almost strangled him.

"You can make anything you think of. You just choose to be scientific about it." Loretta said. "You're going to make it and you are going to give me that armor. Do we really need to be shorten by another man?"

"Okay." Kageyama said with what little breath he was getting. Loretta released him and he was catching his breath. "You can be one scary lady."

"Thanks." Loretta said and the two of them started walking.

…

Odaiba

"Thanks for helping me with the shopping, Ryoto." Davis said as they both came into his apartment with some groceries.

"It was no problem. We needed to get a few things for ourselves." Ryoto said. She placed the bags down, but that's when she felt a great amount of pain in her head.

"Are you alright?" Davis said.

'Ryoto!'

"That voice!" Ryoto said as she knew it was Loretta and looked around to see where she was.

"What voice? I don't hear anything." Davis said.

'I'm speaking to you telepathically.' Loretta said in Ryoto's head. 'It's time we settled our matters once and for all.'

"Ryoto, you're freaking me out." Davis said as he tried to help her, but didn't know what to do. Ryoto settled down and stood back up. "What is it?"

"It's a challenge. I have to go." Ryoto said as she stepped outside.

"Ryoto wait." Davis said as he went after her. "Let's get the others. I don't know what you're talking about, but if you really are being challenged, you can't go alone."

"No. I have to face this challenge alone." Ryoto said. "This is a matter of the heart, Davis. I have to be the one to deal with this challenge. This is one where this is no retreat, no turning back, winner takes all."

'Matter of the heart? I get it. This has something to do with Loretta.' Davis thought. He knew he couldn't change Ryoto's mind. "Fine. I know what this is about. Just remember that you can use your emotions to make yourself stronger. Don't be afraid to let it all out." Ryoto didn't respond. She just kept walking and didn't turn back. "Ryoto, at least promise me that you'll come back alive."

"I will. I promise." Ryoto said and she set out to face her fate.

…..

Bluemin

Bluemin was out in the middle of the woods and was doing some camping. At the moment, he had some fish and other small animals frying by a fire. He just finding one tender enough to eat and ate it up. He heard a noise and looked to see Ryoto was walking by.

"Ryoto? What is she doing here?" Bluemin said as he decided to follow her.

…

Ryoto

Night came and the clouds were rolling in. Ryoto came to an open area in the woods for this is where Loretta asked for them to meet.

"I'm so glad you made it." Ryoto looked ahead of herself and saw Loretta was on the other side.

"Hello Loretta." Ryoto said.

"Do you remember this place?" Loretta asked. "This was one of the training grounds we used when we were learning to be assassins."

"I remember." Ryoto said. "Here we were tested to survive against wild animals and others. We protected each other and we soon became assassins for Tengoku City."

"That's right. We became a great team." Loretta said. "It was you and I until you joined that rebel army: Raiders. You just left without any explanation. Do you know how much that hurt?"

"I did what I had to." Ryoto said. "I know I can't take you out of Tengoku City alive. We might have been like sisters before, but I'm through during Ragur's dirty work. I can't convince you to leave and I don't want to. The only way I can really free you from your pain and what you've been doing is to kill you."

"That's fine with me because I have power now." Loretta said. "Anyone who dares hurt me will pay the price. It just so happens that you're number one on my list. It's time we fight each other to the death." She pulled out Mugen and the metal disk and placed the two together. Ryoto stood there and watched as the armor activated and formed over her body. "This time, no one is here to save you. Tonight is the night we die."

"We'll see about that." Ryoto said as she pulled out her katana and went to attack. She knew the armor was going to get stronger with each attack, but she had to do something. Loretta lashed at her, but Ryoto deflected each of the whips.

"You fool." Loretta said as she pulled her whips back when they were deflected and smacked herself with them. "It doesn't matter what attacks me for the armor becomes stronger with each attack."

'She's right.' Ryoto thought as she jumped away from the attacks, but Loretta kept smacking herself with it. 'However, I remember from our last fight that it does have a weakness. When she unleashes the full power of that armor, her body becomes exposed. I have to aim for where there is no armor when she unleashes it.'

"What's the matter, Ryoto?" Loretta said as she attacked her, but Ryoto jumped away from the whips. All Ryoto could do was keep her distance. "You're not going to attack? Fine. I don't mind punishing myself." Loretta started smacking herself with the whips and she was charging up.

"Come at me." Ryoto said as she took a fighting stance.

"You want me to come at you? You got it!" Loretta said as she was developing a crazy look on her face. "Mijimena Kyōbō!" Loretta unleashed the full power of her armor and every single whip was unleashed.

"Now!" Ryoto said as she charged right at Loretta.

"You charge right in? How stupid!" Loretta said. She lashed at Ryoto. Ryoto tried to deflect all the whips, but there was still too many for her. The whips smacked against her and pushed her back. One smacked her against the mouth and knocked her down. Ryoto tried to get back up with blood running down from her mouth.

"This isn't over yet." Ryoto said. She held Ketsueki under her chin as the blood started to drip on it.

"Do you honestly think you can put enough blood on that blade to make it strong enough to beat me armor?" Loretta said. "Just admit the fact that you are going to die here!" She twisted the whips together into one giant one and smacked Ryoto right in the gut and through a tree.

"I'm not giving up." Ryoto said as she was getting back up.

"You might as well!" Loretta said as she unleashed all the whips again. Ryoto tried to block them all off. "When are you going to learn you can't win like that?" She got one whip around Ryoto's ankle and dragged her in circles. Ryoto used her katana and was able to cut through and got herself free. The armor lost power and the whips retracted back around her.

"I refuse to surrender." Ryoto said as she stood up. "This is a fight I refuse to lose. I made a vow to kill you and I'm going to keep that vow. I'm putting all my pride into this fight. If one of us is to die here so be it."

"All you're doing is setting yourself up for disappointment." Loretta said and she started to smack at herself again. "It didn't had to be this way, but you betrayed me. You claim you're going to kill me, but you don't have the power. Your skills can't defeat me."

'Perhaps she's right, but what else is there?' Ryoto wondered as she tried to think. That was when she remembered what Davis told her.

" _Emotions can be strength_."

"Emotions." Ryoto whispered. "I have to use my emotions and hope Davis is right." She looked at Loretta as she kept attacking herself and thought about what has happened. Those two have been through so much that they're bond forged into sisters. She regretted abandoning Loretta, but she didn't want to hurt Loretta more than she already has. If Loretta would ever learn the truth, it would completely destroy her. Ragur has turned her into a sadistic sociopath and Loretta didn't even know it.

"This is it! Mijimena Kyōbō!" Loretta said and unleashed the armor again and wrapped all the whips around Ryoto and held her down. She looked and saw Ryoto was shedding tears. "You're crying? Did I finally break you? Is the pain too much for you?"

"No. I'm just finally releasing my emotions." Ryoto cried. She tried to move Ketsueki and positioned it towards her.

"What are you doing?!" Loretta said. Ryoto took her own sword and stabbed herself with it all the way through and blood covered the entire blade. "You're insane!"

"If it means I can free you, I'll gladly give up my life." Ryoto said. She pulled the blade out of her and slashed away and cut all the whips.

"Impossible!" Loretta said. Ryoto was barely holding herself up as her tears continued to fall. "You do know you will die. That's a fatal wound that will lead to death."

"I don't care. Let's end this." Ryoto said as she positioned herself. Loretta agreed with her and got ready. Ryoto used all the thoughts of all Loretta's suffering and Ryoto could finally see what Davis meant. It motivated her to try even harder. The two of them went right at each other. The two who treated each other like sisters were about to kill each other. Everything happened so fast as the two of them stood behind each other.

"I didn't expect anything less from my sister." Loretta said. All the whips were cut off and blood spurted out of her body that was exposed and she dropped to the ground.

"I didn't either from my sister." Ryoto said. She dropped to the ground herself and her blood continued to flow out. Ryoto couldn't move and she could feel herself fading away. She looked back on her life and killing was all she really knew, but it helped led her to the family she gained. "Thank you all. Sorry, Davis. I couldn't keep my promise." Those were her last words before she was put to her eternal sleep as the rain began to pour down on them. The thing was that she died with a smile on her face. With both of them passing, Bluemin walked over to their bodies and felt a bit of despair. He was there the whole time, but knew not to interfere.

"Ryoto." Bluemin said.

…

Kageyama

Kageyama actually set up a system that allowed him to view the fight. He just finished showing it to the others.

"Not Loretta too!" Larok said.

"Yes, but at least one of them was taken." Kageyama said. "We have to keep going."

"He's right." Ragur said. "Prepare for battle. Tomorrow is when we strike and the Raiders will end."

…

Odaiba

The rain continued to pour down. Bluemin called a meeting with the team and he just told them what happened. All of them were heartbroken for what has happened to Ryoto for they thought her of them all would have survived.

"Loretta!" Davis said as he stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Bluemin said.

"I know Loretta did this! I'm going to make her pay!" Davis said.

"That won't do any good. They're both dead. They killed each other." Bluemin said.

"Then I'll take Tengoku City down." Davis said.

"Davis, Ryoto knew the risks. She knew what she was getting in to just like you." Ayame said. "She knew she would die in this war and we're all prepared for that." Ayame tried to stay strong like any parent, but she was completely destroyed on the inside.

"But…but it's my fault." Davis said as he dropped to all fours. "I let her go alone! She promised me she would come back alive and I let her go off alone!" Davis never had a friend die before. He was taking this just as hard if not harder than all of them.

"We won't let our comrades death be in vain. We are going to end this war at any costs." Ayame said. Both sides have lost a great fighter, but that also brings this war closer to an end. This just gives them all the more reason to fight harder.

….

Leona: Davis, how long have you lived in Odaiba?

Davis: Since I was like born. A lot of crazy stuff happened here like how I was kidnapped by ghosts and monsters and black towers appeared out of nowhere.

Marine: Yeah right.

Davis: It's true. Don't you guys watch the news?

Next time: Arsenal of Revenge


	26. Arsenal of Revenge

"Here is a map of Odaiba." Kageyama said. With the five down to three, they are making a plan with Ragur to draw out the remaining members of the Raiders. "We'll have our soldiers in reserve to overwhelm them with numbers. The three of us will go ahead. One will go for a direct line and the other two will take both directions from the left and the right."

"We'll try to draw out those rebels." Bolin said. "If we can't find them, the soldiers will be able to bring them out by the time they get there. By then, they'll be overwhelmed."

"What about the people?" Larok said.

"They might be assisting our enemies, but we'll only hold them for interrogation." Ragur said. "We'll sort out through every single citizen if we have to and bring an end to the rebel army."

"Doesn't matter. We strike by nightfall." Kageyama said. All of them were set to bring an end to their enemies for good. None of them noticed there was an eye in the sky that belonged to Bluemin. Bluemin used the flight capabilities of Akuma Kamui and flew off to Odaiba.

…..

Davis

Davis hasn't left his room since the night Ryoto died. He just laid in his bed with his face in the pillow.

"Davis, you need to at least talk to me." Veemon said, but Davis wouldn't say anything.

"I'm coming in." His door opened and Marine was the one to come in.

"Marine!" Veemon said.

"You're still in here?" Marine said. "It's time to get up. We still have work to do." Davis wasn't even budging. "Is this about Ryoto?" She saw that she got a small reaction out of him. "It wasn't your fault. She chose to go alone and you knew you couldn't stop her."

"It's no use." Veemon said. "I've tried everything I could think of to get him to move or talk. Nothing's working." Marine was getting annoyed with how he was acting.

"Get a grip." Marine said as she grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him to the wall.

"Marine!" Veemon screamed as he didn't like what she was doing. Marine held Davis up by the collar of his shirt.

"What is the matter with you?" Marine said. "Do you think you're the only that misses her? Damn it, we all hate it. However, we don't have time to mope about it. Ryoto would want us to keep moving. She would want us to keep fighting. Davis, we knew we were going to die in this and we're still willing to go through this. If you want to give up, disgrace all that Ryoto stood for and what she would want, fine. None of us are." She let him go and decided to leave.

"Marine, wait." Davis said and surprised Veemon for that's the first time he's spoken in a while. "Thanks. I needed that." They could see he was still in pain, but had to keep going for them.

"Good. We need to meet up with the others anyway." Marine said. "We just got word that those bastards are on the move and they're coming here."

"What?! Why didn't you say something sooner?!" Davis said as he hurried to get dressed.

….

The Kamiyas

Everyone decided to meet at the rooftop of Kari's and Tai's building. The meeting was being held there and they were just given the information Bluemin learned.

"Thanks to Bluemin, we know where they are going to come from." Ayame said as she drew on a map of Odaiba to coordinate the plan. "Bolin, Kageyama, and Larok will be appearing in these three places."

"Impressive you got there without being caught." Leona said.

"That's because anyone who saw me didn't live to tell anyone." Bluemin said.

"What about Tsukuyomi?" Davis said as he was ready to settle the score with him once and for all.

"That's the strangest thing. There wasn't any sign of him, but we can't be concerned about that." Bluemin said and left Davis confused as to what happened to him. "Those three will be the first to arrive. Many soldiers will come later and have orders not to hesitate to strike innocent civilians down if needed."

"This might be a golden opportunity for us." Ayame said. "With all of them spread out, this gives us the chance we've been waiting for. We can strike down at the remaining arches, but it has to be before those soldiers arrive. With those three preoccupied and the soldiers moving away from Tengoku City, Ragur is left with no one to protect him."

"This could be our best chance to assassinate Ragur." Marine said.

"What's the plan?" Davis said.

"Leona, Marine, and Shauna will take on those three. Bluemin and Davis are with me." Ayame said. "We're heading to Tengoku City and bringing Ragur down."

"What about those soldiers? They will move after those arches and they're moving out by nightfall." Bluemin said.

"We can intercept them and slow them down as we head to Tengoku." Ayame said.

"We'll get there much faster on ExVeemon." Davis said.

"This is our best chance to bring down our greatest threats." Ayame said. "Show no mercy to any enemy. Strike down all those who fight against us. For this will be the day we bring an end to Ragur's reign of terror."

"Yeah!" All of them agreed and set out to end this once and for all. All of them were making their way down the stairs so they can head-on out.

"Davis!" Davis looked behind him and saw Kari.

"Kari? Is something wrong?" Davis said.

"Hurry up. We're heading out." Marine said.

"Let the two have a moment." Shauna said and they left the two of them alone.

"Is there something big going on?" Kari said.

"The truth is that we're going to face our enemies once and for all." Davis said. "I'm heading directly to Tengoku City so we can face Ragur and hopefully bring an end to all of this madness."

"But what if something happens to you like Ryoto?" Kari said.

"That just gives us all the more reason to fight harder." Davis said.

"Okay." Kari said as she seemed to be taking it well. "I know I can't stop you and I won't make you promise to come back alive because I know without a doubt you will."

"Really?" Davis said.

"Yeah." Kari said as she grabbed a hold of him and kissed Davis. Davis wasn't expecting that, but he got his head around it and his arms around her as he kissed back until they pulled back. "Cause I know you're going to want more of that."

"I will be back." Davis said as he pulled away. When he was out of her sight, Davis danced around with joy. He caught up with the others and they were ready to head out with ExVeemon with them.

"You all have your assignments. Best of luck to you three." Ayame said.

"Don't worry. I'm not stopping until those guys are six feet under." Marine said as she pumped her gun. She was out for vengeance

"Let's put an end to this madness." Davis said. He and Ayame got on ExVeemon with Bluemin using Akuma Kamui to fly and all of them headed out. The girls went in separate directions to face an opponent.

….

Bolin

The sun's last few minutes came and night soon covered the sky. Bolin and the other two arrived in Odaiba. Bolin went from one place and was looking for the Raiders. He went around and interrogated everyone that he could get his hands on.

"Have you seen these people?" Bolin said as he held up a picture of them to a man, but he shook his head no and Bolin shoved him to the ground. "They can run, but they can't hide."

"Who's hiding, freak?" Bolin looked behind him and saw Marine came out of hiding.

"You! Perfect." Bolin said with his creepy grin and held out his two blades. "I've been wanting a rematch against you." Marine held out her gun and got ready.

"All innocent people better vacate the area. This is going to get ugly." Marine said and people started to run for their lives.

"I'm going to enjoy this. I hope you get reunited with your friend in Hell." Bolin said and that aggravated her.

"You're dead!" Marine said as she fired a shot, but Bolin deflected it.

"Did you forget that bullets don't work on me?" Bolin said.

"I know what does." Marine said.

"I'm not letting you use that dumb sound machine." Bolin said as he went to attack her. He swung his blades at her and she was doing her best to avoid his attack. Bolin kicked her in the gut and knocked her down.

"Damn it." Marine grumbled as she got up, but Bolin held the scissor blades up to her and had them in the scissor position.

"Time to die." Bolin closed up the scissors and was about to chop off Marrine's head, but Marine kicked the blades up and bend her head back and was able to escape.

"I've got you!" Marine said as she had a clear shot and fired, but it failed. Bolin was able to block the shot with his scissors.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you that bullets won't work on me?" Bolin said. Marine rolled back and got back on her feet.

"Damn him. No matter how close I get, he's able to block all my shots." Marine complained. "That still won't stop me."

"That's right. Keep getting up. I want to chop you up into little pieces slowly and as long as possible so your agony can continue." Bolin said.

"I can't believe people of Tengoku City see you like some sort of hero." Marine said. "You're a psychopath. How did someone like you ended up working for Tengoku City? Was it just because your shi no buki chose you?"

"Not really." Bolin said. "It didn't always use to be that way. Ragur came and bailed me out for I spent some time in jail. He originally wanted me to join his forces as a soldier, but he soon found out that Hasami was meant for me. Ragur said that he didn't want me to rot away in that prison cell. He gave me a chance and I took it."

"It never came into peoples' heads on why a criminal is serving a city?" Marine said. "Either all of you are that stupid or you'll believe anything Ragur tells you. Let's just move on with this fight." Marine turned her gun into a laser and shot it out, but Bolin moved out of the way.

"A laser! That's much better, but that won't help you." Bolin said.

"Shut your mouth!" Marine said as she shot out the laser again. Bolin was doing his best to avoid the laser as it was slicing through everything. "Keep running. I'm not stopping until you're dead. I have an entire arsenal and it's an arsenal of revenge for what you people did to Ryoto!"

"You don't need to worry about that. You're going to join her." Bolin said and actually tossed one of the blades. Marine didn't see it coming and it pierced through her stomach and knocked her down. "Oh shoot. I think I missed a vital spot." He walked over and pulled the blade out.

"Awwggh!" Marine screamed with blood running down. Bolin gave her a strong kick and sent her sliding back.

"Careful. You want to try and conserve as much blood as you can." Bolin taunted.

"Don't ever underestimate me." Marine said as she was able to get herself back up and took aim. Bolin was a few steps ahead of her. He used a great amount of strength and jumped from wall to wall and ended up on the rooftops.

"It's useless. You can't aim with that injury when I'm all the way up here." Bolin said.

"I don't need to bend my body around to aim." Marine said as her weapon glowed brighter than before. "You want my agony to continue, but I've been through enough of that. I was treated as an outcast, I had no home, and I lost a great friend of mine. I've been through enough for one life time." The light shined brighter with her and completely covered her. The light soon faded away and what Bolin saw was unreal to him. It was an actual tank.

"What the hell?! I thought you could only project weapons." Bolin said.

"I can use any long-range weapon I think of. A tank might be a vehicle, but it is a weapon and it is used for long-range." Marine said as he had Bolin on a targeting screen.

"You wouldn't dare. There could be innocent people in these buildings." Bolin said.

"Never thought you care for innocent lives, but I'm not concerned." Marine said. "They don't call me a genius snipper for nothing." Marine said as she was taking aim. "All I have to do is find a position that will burn you to death from the explosion and cause minimal damage to the building."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Bolin said as he jumped into the air. "If I keep moving, you can't get that shot."

"Saw that coming." Marine said as she had aim and fired. Bolin saw the blast coming right for him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"No. No!" Bolin said and the blast hit with the explosion going off. He got caught and his entire body was burned to ashes. Hasami's blades dropped and implanted into the ground. Marine had the tank disperse and had change back into a rifle.

"Did you see that Ryoto? I'll make sure this ends." Marine said.

…..

Kageyama

Kagyema was walking in the air with platforms he created and used a form of radar to try find the enemy.

"Where could they be?" Kageyama said.

"Are you looking for me?" He looked up and saw Shauna shot out feather daggers. Kageyama avoided them and went over to stand on a tower and was ready to fight her.

"Shauna! I'm glad you're here." Kageyama said.

…

Larok

Larok was scouting the city himself as he tried to locate where the enemy might be.

"You looking for me, bastard?" Larok looked up and saw something was coming down towards him. He leaped out of the way as the object crashed into the ground. He saw the object was Leona.

"So the beast returns. Good. This time you don't have your friends to save you in this battle." Larok said. All of them are facing a strong challenge. One might have fallen, but there is still much to do to end this war. This is only the beginning of the end.

….

Davis: Shauna, why do you always seems to apologize?

Shauna: To let people know I'm sorry. It's impolite not to say that you're sorry when you know you've done something wrong.

Davis: You have got to be the nicest assassin ever and that's saying something.

Next Time: Not Sorry or Not


	27. Not Sorry or Not

Tengoku City soldiers were making their way to Odaiba. They were marching straight there to assist their elite team. Hey kept walking, but they were all surprised by some sort of explosion. All of them saw fireballs, a laser, and shots of wind coming towards them by Ayame's team.

"There's so many of them." Davis said.

"The more soldiers that are out here, the better our chances are of getting to Ragur." Ayame said.

"I feel weird about actually attacking humans. I know they are our enemies, but they're still humans." Veemon said.

"We can't turn back." Davis said. "I know this must be hard, but keep going. We'll reach Tengoku City soon." They attacked the soldiers and took out a good number of them with all of them being stalled.

"That should hold them off for a while. There's too many injured and they'll have to help them." Ayame said.

"That means we can head straight for Ragur." Bluemin said. Their goal was in sight and they weren't turning back.

"We're coming for you, Ragur. There's no one to protect you this time." Davis said.

…

Marine

Marine succeeded in her fight against Bolin and managed to kill him. She was moving through Odaiba, but it was hard with a serious injury she got from Bolin. The pain was practically unbearable as she collapsed.

'Damn it. I don't want to die like this.' Marine thought. She thought this was the end, but she felt her body was turned over and her clothes were lifted. "What the?" She looked to see Joe found her.

"It's okay. You'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." Joe said.

"You're friends with Davis, right?" Marine said and saw he was trying to help her wound and had a first-aid kit. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"I am studying to be a doctor and I'm doing well in medical school." Joe said. "Kari told us about what's going on. We might not be like the rest of you, but Davis is one of us as well and we'll help anyway we can."

"Thank you." Marine said.

"Try to stop talking. Save your strength." Joe said and got to work on doing what he can to help Marine.

…..

Shauna

Shauna was able to find Kageyama in the city. Kageyama stood at the top of a tower and was firing off lasers at Shauna and she was doing her best to avoid them.

"Time to change things around." Shauna said as she dived down and Kageyama lost sight of her.

"I don't remember agreeing to play hide and seek." Kageyama said as he looked around and tried to find her. "Where did she go?"

"Over here!" He looked behind him and saw Shauna flying behind him. She went to try and slice his head off with her wings, but Kageyama ducked down. Shauna was able to grab a hold of his arm and lifted him off the tower. Shauna twirled around and tossed Kageyama to the ground. She also shot a few feathers and was able to hit him. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Shauna was surprised to see Kageyama turned to ones and zeros. She knew that was just a clone and she was the real one on a rooftop.

"I should have known it wouldn't be that easy." Shauna said.

"You should have." Kageyama said as he held out his right arm and used his shi no buki to form some sort of mechanical staff. He held it out to her and pressed a button. Shauna didn't know what was going on until she felt the air around her change and she was finding it hard to move.

"What's this?" Shauna said.

"Here we go." Kageyama said as he moved the staff around and threw her into a building.

"What is this?" Shauna said.

"You like? This staff I just made allows me to manipulate the field of gravity with whatever I aim it at." Kageyama said as he thrusted the staff forward and had Shauna go through the building's wall and inside. "After our last fight, I tried to figure out ways to defeat you for next time. You might have the ability to fly, but even those that fly are limited to gravity." He aimed the staff at himself and manipulated his own field of a gravity to head over to the building Shauna crashed in. "Ae you even listening or are you already dead?" He went inside and the people in it were curious to what was going on. "Where are you?" He saw a bench was tossed at him, but he used the staff to stop it.

"I'm sorry." Shauna got next to him and was about to cut him down, but Kageyama sacrificed the staff to save himself. Kageyama smashed through a window and formed a grappling hook to get back to the rooftops.

"You certainly are an interesting one." Kageyama said. "Why do you keep saying you're sorry when your victim is about to be killed?"

"I might have been trained to be an assassin, but I do have my manners. My alias was Angel. I needed to uphold the name." Shauna said. "Taking someone's life is a terrible thing, but needs to be done even when you don't want it to be. The least I can do is tell that person I'm sorry. Especially when that person has been misguided or forced into these conflicts like you are."

"You think I'm misguided?" Kageyama questioned and started to chuckle that turned into laughter. "I'm not misguided. I would say more, but I much rather continue our fight." He unleashed all the cables of his Sakusei and he started to form something big and caused him to rise.

"What are you doing now?" Shauna said.

"You're about to see." Kageyama said. Kageyama caused terror to rise as he formed a new machine. A dark green robot that formed a human and was about as tall as King Kong with him having a control system in the head. "Meet a grand creation of mine. This is the Mobile Annihilation Destruction Drive. MADD as I like to call it."

"Where do you come up with something like that?" Shauna said.

"How about I just show you what this thing can do?" Kageyama said. The robot held up its arms and fired multiple blasts from the fingers. Shauna needed to fly faster than she ever did before to avoid all of the attacks. She flew straight up and got directly above him. "Still too slow." He pulled a lever and a missile launcher came out from the back and the missiles were shot straight up.

"Yikes!" Shauna said as she tried to avoid the missiles. They flew past her and went off like fireworks. Shauna flew down to the street, but Kageyama had the MADD jumped down into the streets and it nearly crushed her.

"I've got you." Kageyama said. The robot's arm came back and tried to hit Shauna, but she was able to avoid it and it smashed into a building. The force blew Shauna around and slammed her into another building. "You're faster than I calculated, but I've studied your movements. I've learned from our last fight. There is absolutely nothing you can do." Shauna pulled herself together, but was in a lot of pain from the impact.

"This isn't looking good." Shauna said as she could see how bad the situation was. "If that thing actually manages to hit me with its bare hands, every bone in my body will be smashed."

"Earlier you said that I was misguided." Kageyama said. "I probably should clear that up before you die. Let me take a guess as to why you would think that. You think that I see Ragur like a glorious hero for he has a great heart and wonderful insight. Do you honestly think I'm like the others?"

"What do you mean?" Shauna said.

"You probably thought that I saw Ragur as something tremendous, but I knew better. I know all about his wicked nature." Kageyama said and this was surprise to Shauna. Everyone else she and the others thought just that. "The man actually displayed dead bodies and he lied about the reason for his actions. Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"So you knew all along that Ragur was an evil man?" Shauna said.

"That's right." Kageyama said.

"You knew you were the bad guys?!" Shauna said. Her asking that question made Kageyama give off an entertained smirk.

"Good? Bad? To me, it really makes no difference." Kageyama said. "There's only one thing that truly matters and that's power and knowledge is power. I side with those who have the most power. You rebels might have lasted for a long time, but you never made a decisive strike against us and against our vast intellect, you were outmatched. Added to the fact that we are in the middle of a small war, there is no difference between good and bad in times of war."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Shauna said. "What about the lives of people you've taken?"

"They were all just the same to me." Kageyama said. "Nothing more than simpletons who just got in the way. You are no exception."

"You know what you were doing all along and you obviously didn't care." Shauna summarized. "You have no regards for taking life and it sounds like you switch sides very easily if it's decided by one's power. What about your comrades? You would easily betray them?"

"Comrades are nothing more than people you work with." Kageyama said. "The very definition of friendship or bonds does not exist for me. Especially when I can just recreate them if I so choose. I've had enough of this talk." He had the MADD attack again and slammed its hand into Shauna. It seemed like it made contact and he pulled out the arm. He had the robot crush what was in its hand, but he didn't see any blood or the sound of a breaking body.

"I'm over here." Kageyama looked ahead of himself and saw Shauna flew out of the building. She must have flown inside the building to avoid the hand. Shauna held out her arms with her right over her left. "You're vile and distasteful. You're no better than Ragur. A being with no heart, no soul, and no compassion. That is why I'm going to end this."

"Whatever you're doing won't work." Kageyama said.

"Just you wait." Shauna said as a yellow aura formed around her and her wings began to shine.

"Wait. What is she doing? She's never done this before." Kageyama said.

"Tenshi Kara no Dasshutsu!" Every single feather was shot from her wings and was placed in the MADD. Shauna grabbed a light post and spun around on it to slow her fall and landed on the ground.

"That was it?" Kageyama said with a crazy look on his face. "You just used up all your feathers. That means I can crush you." The robot moved a little, but soon got stuck and the feathers shot out rays of light. "What? Why isn't it moving? What's going on?"

"It's over." Shauna said as her feathers started to regrow.

"You little witch. What did you do?" Kageyama said.

"That technique I used unleashes every single feather Tsubasa currently holds." Shauna said. "All of them are shot and destroys all forms of power with whatever they are injected into and destroys it from the inside."

"Bu I have no data of you ever using this before." Kageyama said.

"In exchange for using such a powerful technique, I have to give up part of my life force." Shauna said. "Using it consecutively would surely kill me, but if I use it once a month, I'm safe."

"No." Kageyama said for he did not know how to stop this. The full power of the technique was unleashed as it unleashed a powerful force and a bright light that destroyed the MADD with Kageyama shot into the air. He began falling to the ground, but Shauna met him halfway in the air. She raised one of her wings and slashed across him. Kageyama ended up dead before he even hit the ground.

"This is the end for you Kageyama and for once….I'm not sorry." Shauna said.

….

Leona: We're really cooking now. Our enemies are starting to drop down and we're winning. This is what I call a party. Speaking of which, we have to throw a real party when this is all over. Dancing, having fun, and getting some beer and alcohol. You always get a good drink for a celebration.

Davis: You do know some of us aren't twenty-one, right?

Next Time: A Beast's Payback


	28. A Beast's Payback

The battles happening are coming closer and closer to an end. Kageyama and Bolin have been defeated thanks to Shauna and Marine. Ayame's team were at Tengoku City. That left Leona and she was fighting against Larok.

"Down we go!" Leona said as she dived down at Larok, but he held up his cross and was able to block her fist. Larok tried to strike her, but Leona flipped back.

"You know you can't beat me. You failed to defeat me the first time and you won't be able to defeat me now." Larok said.

"We'll see about that." Leona said. "Beating you to a pulp is going to be the highlight of my night."

"You just don't know when to quit. For your sake, you better change that." Larok said. He formed blades of light and unleashed them. Leona did her best to avoid the attacks and moved closer to Larok.

"Eat this!" Leona said as she tried to hit him again, but Larok pulled out his cross and stopped it again. Leona grabbed the cross and gave all her might as she was starting to push Larok back and slammed him into a wall.

"Get off!" Larok said as he drove his knee into her gut and pushed her back. Larok pulled out the cross and tossed it at her. Leona acted fast as she ducked down the attack. Then, she jumped into the air.

"Going down!" Leona came down at him, but Larok dived out of the way and she smashed through the ground. The ground gave out underneath her and she fell through and landed in a tunnel. "What? Where am I?"

"It seems you fell into an abandon subway tunnel." Larok said as he jumped down to meet her down there. "It doesn't look like anyone has passed down here through years."

"That's fine with me." Leona said as she jumped back up. "That's just going to help me. Since we're already underground, it saves the trouble of your body being buried."

"You're mistaken. This will be your grave." Larok said and formed tentacles of light under Leona. "Strangle her." They tried to grab her, but Leona jumped out of the way. "You can't escape." He formed another set of tentacles under her and she moved away again. It just kept happening and Leona was having a hard time to escape. "You can't escape me. As long as I can see you, you have no chance of getting out of here alive."

"Does he ever shut up?" Leona said as she kept jumping away, but she felt something grab her and saw one of those tentacles grabbed her leg. "Damn it." All the other tentacles stretched out and coiled around her and formed a cocoon.

"I have you now." Larock said as they tightened around her, but he felt them loosen. "What?!" He saw a small snake fallout from the tentacles and slithered to him. The snake than changed into bull with its horns out, but Larok jumped over it and avoided her. The bull transformed back to Leona.

"Still light on your feet, but that won't save you. Your luck is bound to run out." Leona said.

"Luck? This isn't luck. This is superiority." Larok said as he shot forward and kicked her in the gut and knocked her down. Leona wasn't giving up yet. She owed him some payback.

"Let's see you fight when you can't see." Leona said as she turned her nose into an elephant's trunk. She blew hard with it and had dust flying all around. Larok tried to block it out and he was coughing with his eyes getting irritated. He felt himself getting pounded around.

'Very clever. She used the dust in the area like a smokescreen.' Larok thought and got pounded to the ground.

"Who's superior now?" Leona said as Larok was able to see again.

"Don't get too cocky." Larok said as he pulled out Korosu and tried to strike her with it, but Leona jumped back. "You aren't escaping." He tossed the cross and Leona was doing her best to avoid it. She moved back and ripped off a piece of pillar with her great animal strength.

"Fore!" Leona swung the pillar, but the cross came back to Larok and he used it to block the pillar with him being swung into the tunnel wall. Larock was able to pull himself out of the wall and you could see that he took some damage. "Thought I had you. Let's see you try that again."

"I don't think so." Larok said as he formed blades of light and sliced through the pillar she was holding into pieces.

"So much for that idea." Leona said. "I guess I'm going to have to use my ace." She positioned herself to pull the pins out of her Yasei, but Larok was a step ahead of her. He formed a couple light tentacles to grab her arms and pulled her to the ground.

"Do you really think I let you use your best ability?" Larok said as he walked over to her. "You rebels have been a thorn in our sides for a long time, but it's all over."

"Not yet." Leona said as she tried to break herself free.

"Don't even try to transform." Larok said as he held Korosu by her head. "You do and I'll take your head right off."

"What is your deal? Why do you even work for Ragur?" Leona said.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Larok said. "I'm not the one who would receive a trial for you are the criminal here." Leona was getting irritated with this guy talking and thinking she was the criminal, but she wasn't going to give up. She tried moving her hands and was able to grab one pin, but she couldn't get a hold of the other. "It's all over!" He raised the cross and was ready to strike her down.

"It will be for you." Leona said as she used her teeth to grab the other pin. "Yasei: Supiritto o Rirīsu!" She pulled both pins out as Larok swung down, but the energy release erupted and blew him back. Leona's clothes burned up with the blue energy surrounding her body and she was able to break Larok's grasp on her.

"So you were able to pull it off." Larok said.

"Looks like it." Leona said. "You think you know me, but you don't. I'm not going to quit fighting. If I'm still able to fight, I'm not going to roll over and die like any other animal. I've been through a lot and it's brought me here."

"Why do you keep escaping your fate?" Larok said. "You can't escape your crimes. Accept what will come to you just like that other one." Leona knew he was talking about Ryoto and she hated that he brought her up.

"Don't you dare look down on my friend!" Leona said as she leaped towards him. She tackled Larok hard and both of them went through the brick wall and into another part of the subway. Larok got up and faced Leona. "You think we're criminals? Maybe we are, but that isn't going to stop me. If it means I can help my friends out, I don't care if I'm looked upon as the lowest life out there."

"You disgraceful low life." Larok said as he unleashed more of his light blades, but Leona had an increase of speed and was avoiding them more easily. She ran against the wall and tried to strike him, but Larok held up his cross and blocked her attack with a crater forming where he stood.

"I'm not done yet." Leona said as she pulled back her fist and slammed it against the cross with there being much force behind it and sent Larok flying into a support pillar. "This is what happens to anyone who looks down on my friends." Leona said as she brought her left fist as far back as she could. The cat face formed around it and she lunged the attack forward. The force of the attack pounded right in Larok and sent him flying through some of the support beams. Larok laid on the ground with a gash in his chest from the force of the attack.

"I'm not beaten yet." Larok said as he tried to get back up and coughed up a little blood. That was when he felt the whole place shake up and saw some debris fall from above. "Oh no. With the support beams damaged, this place is going to fall to pieces."

"Guess that's my cue to get out." Leona said as she jumped from boulder to boulder. She was able to reach the outside as part of the street came out and she didn't see Larok make it out. "Told you it would save the trouble of burying you."

….

Ragur

"Is there anyone who can hear me? What's the status? Where is everybody?" Ragur said. He's been trying to get in contact with someone so he knows how things are progressing in Odaiba, but no one was answering. That was when he heard his wall burst and ExVeemon came in with Ayame and the others. "You!" He recognized Ayame easily.

"It's over, Ragur. Your days of terrorizing others are over." Ayame said.

"So that's the old bastard who is responsible for all of this." Davis confirmed.

"As we speak, your men are being taken down. Your elite squad is being defeated and most of your soldiers are gone." Ayame said. "You have no one left to fight for you."

"You think this is over? This is far from over." Ragur said as he got up from his throne and made a run for it.

"Hold it right there." Bluemin said.

"You just don't know when to give up." Davis said as they were about to go after him, but something shot out from the floor. All off them saw someone in armor that looked like Getsuga Kamui, but it was black. The armor faded away and Tsukuyomi appeared.

"Tsukuyomi!" Davis said as he was a little surprised to see him.

"You! I thought you were dead!" Ragur said.

"Tsukuyomi!" Davis called out, but Tsukuyomi didn't even turn to face him. Davis was about to go and fight him, but Bluemin held him back.

"Hang on, Davis. Something strange is going on." Bluemin said. "Ragur seems just as surprised as we are to see him."

"You thought I was finished, but it's going to take more than cooking me alive to kill me." Tsukuyomi said. "It's the end of the line."

"I think not." Ragur said as he pressed a hidden switch and an elevator appeared. "I still have my supreme weapon."

"Supreme weapon?" Tsukuyomi questioned until he figured it out. "No!" Tsukuyomi went after him, but Ragur went into the elevator and it closed up. "No!"

"What's going on?" Ayame said.

"We've got to get out of here." Tsukuyomi said.

"Why?" Ayame said.

"Trust me! Get out of the tower!" Tsukuyomi said. They all felt the whole place began to shake around. All of them got on ExVeemon and Bluemin used Akuma Kami to fly out. Ragur was heading up with a metal helmet placed on his head as he rose to the very top of the tower with a large chair for him to sit in.

"If you want something done right, do it yourself." Ragur said. The whole city was beginning to shake and rise out of the ground and formed legs with a tortoise head up front.

"What is that thing?" Davis said.

"The ultimate weapon of Tengoku City: Tengoku Genbu." Tsukuyomi said. "It's very powerful and very destructive. Ragur is able to control everything within the city area with just a thought. That's why I wanted us to get out of there."

"I had no idea he had something like this." Ayame said. "Looks like Ragur still had a trump card." Ragur commanded the city to move.

"It's heading for Odaiba!" ExVeemon said.

"We've got to stop that thing." Davis said as he was ready to head back down there and destroy the whole thing.

"Davis, us alone aren't enough to fight something like that." Bluemin said. "We don't know enough about that thing. We don't know what it could be capable of."

"But we have a chance to strike Ragur down." Davis said.

"Bluemin's right. It's foolish to charge in against a weapon we know nothing about. We have to fall back for now." Ayame said. Davis hated it, but ExVeemon and Bluemin flew off so they can regroup with the others and can learn how to defeat that weapon.

"That's right. Just flyaway for there is nothing you can do to save you now." Ragur claimed. "You all will die by this ultimate weapon."

…

Davis: Tsukuyomi, did you say you were going to be cooked alive?

Tsukuyomi: That's right. I was able to escape before my skin could turn rare. Ragur is a sick man.

Davis: You wouldn't have happened to grab anything. All this fighting and killing is making me hungry.

Tsukuyomi: If I were you, I consider being a vegetarian.

Next Time: Ragur Advances


	29. Ragur Advances

ExVeemon and Bluemin flew all the way back to Odaiba. They flew all the way back to the top of Kari's and Tai's apartment building. That is where all the others were. Kari ran into Davis' arms.

"Don't hug me yet. We've got a large problem coming." Davis said.

"How did things go on your ends?" Ayame said.

"Great." Marine said.

"Great? Tell that to the giant hole you left in the hospital after I took you there to get patched up." Joe said. "You haven't even recovered for a full day."

"Other than that, we've got great news. Kageyama, Bolin, and Larok are finished." Shauna said.

"How did things go with Ragur? Can we celebrate yet?" Leona said and was enthusiastic until she saw Tsukuyomi was there as well. "Tsukuyomi! What is he doing here?!"

"Apparently, he's learned the whole truth and is switching to our side." Davis said.

"It's true. I've learned of what Ragur is and I want to put a stop to him." Tsukuyomi said. "I can understand if you all don't trust me, but we have a huge problem coming this way."

"Huge problem? How huge can it be?" Tai said. That was when Tsukuyomi told them about Ragur's ultimate weapon and it was heading their way. "That's huge!"

"What did you call it?" T.K. said.

"Tengoku Genbu." Tsukuyomi said. "It's the entire city that turns into a weapon. With Kageyama's help, Ragur was able to create it. Ragur sits at the very top where he wears a mechanical helmet. It allows him to control every square inch of that place with just a single thought."

"You mean to tell me that entire city is a weapon?" Davis said.

"Ayame, you're not really going to believe him. There's no way that all of this is for real." Marine said. "It's just not realistic."

"Neither is most of the stuff I've been through." Davis said.

"At the moment, we don't have a choice." Ayame said. "Ragur has activated that weapon and it's making its way here."

"Yes. Ragur will destroy everything with that unless he is stopped." Tsukuyomi said.

"What about all the people?" Cody said. "I know this Ragur might not care for human life, but what about the citizens that live there?"

"Actually, there really shouldn't be anyone left in that city." Tsukuyomi said as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a tape recorder. "Not after I played this for all to hear."

"What is it?" Sora said.

"A recording of my last encounter with Ragur." Tsukuyomi said. "It revealed what he really is and I played it for all to hear. I told them all to leave the city with concern for their lives. Looks like I made the right call."

"Speaking of which, what did happen to you?" Davis said. "How did you come busting through the floor like you did earlier?"

"It happened just the other day." Tsukuyomi said as he thought back to his last encounter with Ragur. Tsukuyomi was falling through the trapdoor and could smell a cooking fire, but he acted fast. He activated his armor, Mugetsu Kamui, and was able to avoid being burned in the flames and bust out of the stove. He saw a few crazy butchers and he sliced them all down. "Ragur is a sick man. He's actually a cannibal. I was able to get out of there."

"And now he's heading here." Ayame said. "Tsukuyomi, how do we stop that weapon of his?"

"Ragur is the key." Tsukuyomi said. "He controls everything with a single thought. Taking him down is the only way to shut that weapon down. He sets himself at the very top of the tower in the center."

"No problem. I can get a shot at him and put an end to this whole thing." Marine said, but moving a little caused a great amount of pain in her.

"You haven't recovered." Sora said as she helped Marine to stay standing. "You shouldn't push yourself."

"It wouldn't matter." Tsukuyomi said. "There's too many obstacles in the way. You would never be able to get a clear shot. Motomiya, you and I are the only ones can get close enough to Ragur if we use Getsuga and Mugetsu Kamui."

"Are you saying you and I have to work together? What about all that stuff you said about wanting to fight me and kill me?" Davis said. "You said it was destiny."

"That will happen, but right now we have a common goal." Tsukuyomi said. "If you and I combine our power, Ragur will meet his end."

"He's right." Ayame said. "Ragur is our top priority. We don't really have the time to argue about this. Ragur is getting closer and closer and we need to take that weapon down. It's going to take everything we have."

"So what's the plan?" Bluemin said.

"Leona, Shauna, Marine, and Bluemin are with me. We'll try to provide cover." Ayame said. "Hopefully, we can keep Ragur preoccupied while Tsukuyomi and Davis get in close enough to deal the killing blow."

"What about us? You won't be able to fight this thing if it's as bad as you people are saying." Matt said.

"I can't ask innocent civilians to join this fight." Ayame said.

"You're not asking, we're joining." Tai said.

"Well, I doubt we'll be able to stop Ragur from reaching the city." Ayame said. "Perhaps all of you can evacuate the areas so no one will get hurt."

"Fine, but once we know the area is clear, we're joining in that fight." Tai said.

"Sounds good because we don't have much more planning to do." Tsukuyomi said as he walked to the edge. It was quite the ways away, but he knew Ragur was coming.

….

Ragur

Ragur was enjoying the view of Odaiba coming to view with the night air breezing. He felt certain of his win as he draws closer and closer to Odaiba.

"It won't be that much longer." Ragur said. He looked ahead and saw most of his soldiers down below. "Those fools haven't even reached Odaiba. I suppose I can squash some of those useless insects." The soldiers didn't know what was coming their way, but they knew to move out of the way. Not all of them were so lucky when the legs came down and crushed some of them and had their bodies mangled. "Nothing can stop me." Now that this weapon has been released, he cares for no assistance from anyone.

…

Odaiba

The Raiders with Tsukuyomi stood on the edge of Odaiba with Davis and Tsukuyomi standing on a rooftop as they stood ready to face him. They saw the Tengoku Genbu and it grew much closer.

"You sure you want to do this?" Davis said.

"I am. I won't be manipulated like that." Tsukuyomi said. "I chose the path of the warrior because I thought I was making a difference. I didn't know it was for worse. I'll atone for what Ragur made me do."

"You really are serious. So are you ready to do this?" Davis said.

"I am." Tsukuyomi said as the both of them held up their swords and activated their armor.

"Getsuga Kamui!"

"Mugetsu Kamui!" For once, the white moon and the black moon stood together and were ready to face the same enemy.

"Here he comes. Marine, why don't you give him our friendly greeting." Ayame said.

"My pleasure." Marine said as she transformed her weapon into a bazooka. "It's about time. He's had this coming for a LONG time!" She fired the bazooka. The missile flew over and exploded when it made contact. It might not have done much damage, but it got Ragur's attention.

"Would you look at that? Those junior assassins think they can beat me? That is so cute." Ragur taunted.

"Is anyone else ready to shut this guy up for good?" Davis said.

"Do you really need to ask?" Tsukuyomi said.

"Let's do this." Bluemin said as he activated Akuma Kamui and started flying. Shauna spread her wings and started flying as well. The city was just a step away from entering the city.

"Attack!" Ayame said.

"Jump!" Tsukuyomi said as he and Davis leaped from the building and got on one of the legs. The others were doing their best to deal some damage against the Tengoku Genbu, but there was so much ground to cover and they were doing little damage.

"We're going to have a field day." Leona said as she used great animal strength and was able to pull out a light post and she tossed it like a javelin, but that didn't do much of anything. "I don't know why I thought that would work."

"We've got to go big or go and die." Marine said as she fired another blast from her bazooka, but it hardly did much anything either. Bluemin fired off fireballs at the legs, but no attacks they tried was working.

"Figures this wouldn't be easy." Bluemin complained. Even Ayame was putting up a fight as she used Kaze and shot out compressed air. Ragur was actually finding this all entertaining.

"Those fools. It's amusing that they're trying to survive when they are all going to die." Ragur said. Tsukuyomi and Davis climbed up the leg and burst through as they were in the city's limits.

"Made it. Ragur is at the top of the tower in the center, right?" Davis said.

"That's right. We've got to get to him." Tsukuyomi said. "Killing him is the only way this thing is going to stop and we better hurry." He looked back and saw Odaiba being crushed around with each step the weapon took. "The longer this drags out, the more damage is being done to Odaiba."

"You really think you can stop me?"

"That voice, it's him!" Davis said as Ragur was using some sort of speaker system.

"Just try and stop me." Ragur said. "All of you are going to have your hands full." Cannons were coming out from the front of the Tengoku Genbu and were firing shots and tried to hit all of them.

"Take out the weapons before the city is destroyed." Ayame said.

"I've got it." Shauna said as she shot out her daggers and damaged the cannons. Ayame used Kaze and fired off air blasts and was able to destroy them. Bluemin also used his flames to take them out.

"Let's move!" Tsukuyomi said.

"Right!" Davis said as the two of them got moving and were moving much faster.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Ragur said. He had stone slabs appear in front them.

"What the hell?" Davis said.

"You think that will stop us?" Tsukuyomi said as he slashed right through the stones.

"Where did all that come from?" Davis said.

"I told you that he can control every inch of this place with just a thought. Did you think I didn't mean that literally?" Tsukuyomi said. "Watch out." A few buildings came sliding at them, but both of them jumped out of the way. "We've got to keep moving."

"I know." Davis said as the two of them got running.

"It's no use." Ragur said as he tried to slow them down with stone slabs rising out, but both of them were able to avoid them and kept moving to the tower. With a great increase of their speed, they were able to make it to the tower.

"Going up?" Davis said.

"Now is not the time for jokes." Tsukuyomi said.

"Sorry." Davis said. Both of them jumped up and started climbing up the tower.

"Fools. Even the tower is for me to control." Ragur said as he caused more stone slabs to appear on the tower.

"Thanks for the stepping stones." Davis said as the two of them jumped from side to side. It didn't take long as the two of them made it to the top. "Missed us?"

"You're finished, Ragur. Your days of mayhem and ruining lives are over." Tsukuyomi said.

"You really think so? Why don't you two come and make it so?" Ragur said.

"You asked for it." Davis said as he just went for the attack.

"Motomiya, wait!" Tsukuyomi said, but Davis kept going. Davis swung his sword, but it was stopped by some sort of barrier. Davis pulled his sword back and jumped back. "I told you to wait. Why do you think he wanted us to come after him? It was an obvious trap."

"Sorry. When you get to know me, you don't sweat the small stuff." Davis said.

"Either way, he has a barrier around himself." Tsukuyomi said.

"It figures. This guy is good hiding away." Davis said.

"You two have other problems." Ragur said. Two electrical generators rose out of the ground and shot electricity and zapped both of them. It caused their armor to disappear.

"What happened?" Tsukuyomi said.

"I had Kageyama help me set these up." Ragur said with a laugh. "They nullify the powers of a shi no buki. Kageyama was a brilliant man for developing such technology. You are the ones that have failed, Raiders. There is no one that can stop me. My word will reach this city, the country, and soon the entire world and there is nothing any of you can do to stop me!"

…

Davis: Where does Ragur and that Kageyama find the time to build stuff like these weapons?

Marine: You're talking about a controlling sociopath and a tech loving nutcase. Do you really need someone to explain it to you? The answer seems pretty obvious once you think about it.

Davis: What are you….oh wait. I get it now. I get what you're saying.

Next Time: A Fading Wind


	30. A Fading Wind

Ragur has arrived to Odaia in the Tengoku Genbu. Davis and the other members of the Raiders. With the help of Tsukuyomi, are doing everything they can to stop him. Tsukuyomi and Davis were able to make it to the top of the tower, but Ragur was ready for them. He had a barrier to protect himself and he's nullified their kamui armor.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Ragur taunted.

"Any ideas?" Davis said.

"Just keep hammering away at the barrier until we smash through. There's not much else we can do." Tsukuyomi said.

"Let's see if you can even have the time do that." Ragur said. Two guns came out from the sides and were firing away at both of them at rapid-fire. Davis and Tsukuyomi moved as fast as the two of them could. Both of them used their swords to block out the bullets. Both of them raced to each side and sliced them off.

"Now for you!" Davis said as both of them attack from both sides. Davis and Tsukuyomi swung with all their might, but they couldn't break through the barrier.

"That won't work. As long as I have these two electrical charges, you can't even bring out the power of your shi no buki." Ragur said, but just he jinxed himself as the two of them sliced them up.

"You were saying?" Tsukuyomi said.

"Let's burst that protective bubble of his." Davis said and the two of them kept slashing away at Ragur's barrier in hopes that they break it down.

"Swing all you want. You two aren't going to be able to get yourselves out of this." Ragur said.

"AAAARRRGGGH!" Both of them screamed as they kept attacking the barrier from both sides with great speed and all the power they can bring out, but they weren't really getting anywhere. Meanwhile, the girls with Bluemin was doing everything they can to stop Ragur's weapon from going any further. Ayame was able to climb up one of the legs and was using Kaze to blast every spot we could.

"Damn it." Ayame said as she looked around. All of them were doing everything they could, but nothing was even slowing the weapon down. "Unless Davis and Tsukuyomi take out Ragur, we're not going to do any real damage. This thing is like a fully armored turtle. Where there is no shell on a turtle, this thing has those areas covered."

"Ayame!" She looked to see Shauna flying down to her. "We're giving it our all, but nothing we're doing is even slowing it down."

"I can see that, but there must be a weakness or something." Ayame said as she looked to the top. "Damn it, Davis and Tsukuyomi. What are you two doing up there?" The two of them kept attacking the barrier, but there was no change.

"Damn it. We keep striking at the barrier, but it doesn't seem to be getting weaker." Tsukuyomi said.

"You boys might as well just give it up." Ragur said. He expanded the barrier for a moment and it pushed the two of them back and hit the sides of the tower. "You might as well face the facts. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

"I hate this guy." Davis said.

"I'm only telling the truth. Just look around, would you?" Ragur said. "Your teammates aren't even making a dent. Soon, the entire city will be crushed." Tsukuyomi and Davis took a moment to look around and the thing was still moving.

"I just hope Tai and the others were able to get the people out of the city." Davis said. It wasn't looking good for Odaiba until they saw an explosion go off at the head. The explosion actually caused the whole thing to slide back just a tiny bit. "What was that?"

"Look just further ahead. What is that thing?" Tsukuyomi said. Davis looked to where Tsukuyomi was talking about and he saw something that might give them a chance.

"Omnimon!" Davis shouted with rejoice.

"Omnimon?" Tsukuyomi said.

"Not another step." Omnimon said as he flew to the head. He slammed right into it and was using all his strength to try and move Tengoku Genbu back.

"What is this? What is that thing?" Ayame questioned.

"Our friend." Ayame saw Angewomon and she was carrying Kari.

"Kari? What is all this?" Ayame said.

"We came to give you guys a hand." Kari said and help is what came. Davis' group with Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon, Stingmon, and ExVeemon doing everything they could to stop Ragur.

"What about the citizens of Odaiba? You were suppose to evacuate them." Ayame said.

"Taken care of." Angewomon said.

"My brother, Tai, and his friends are helping people get out of the city." Kari said. "When he saw we were in a dire situation, he called a friend of ours so Omnimon could be brought here to help us."

"V-Laser!" ExVeemon unleashed the laser and blasted the place as he flew over to Ayame. "Need a lift?"

"Thank you." Ayame said as she got on Exveemon and started flying. Omnimon was pushing as hard as he could, but it wasn't easy. The city was being pushed back a tiny bit, but that was about all he could do.

"It looks like that knight doesn't have the strength to push Tengoku City back and out of the city." Tsukuyomi said.

"Maybe, but at least he stopped it from going much further. That leaves us to take care of him." Davis said as he and Tsukuyomi were going to continue fighting.

"You think this is going to make any difference? You could have a titan help you and you still can't win." Ragur said.

"We'll see about that." Tsukuyomi said and the two went to continue their fight. Exveemon carried Ayame up and over the city.

"Be careful. Ragur is bound to have other tricks up his sleeve." Ayame said.

"Don't really care. Just tell me where Davis is. I need to know if he is safe." ExVeemon said.

"He has to be at the top of that tower in the center." Ayame said as she pointed down to it.

"Got it." ExVeemon said as he flew to there. The two of them were over the tower and saw Davis and Tsukuyomi were struggling to get to Ragur as they were trying to get through a force field. "Davis!" Davis looked up and saw Ayame and ExVeemon.

"Hey." Davis greeted. Ragur looked up and spotted Ayame.

"Ayame! It's been much too long." Ragur said.

"You coward." Ayame said.

""Coward"? What kind of greeting is that?" Ragur said.

"Even in the midst of all this, you still hide and refuse to face your atonement for all the lives you've ruined." Ayame said.

"What do I have to atone for?" Ragur said.

"Are you seriously asking that?" Tsukuyomi said. "You lied and deceived so many, ruined so many lives as much as you've taken them away, and much more."

"I was simply doing justice to the world." Ragur said. "The world is run by those who hold money and power. Insects must be squashed and that's what those people are. Those people had no wealth or power. They didn't deserve to live."

"Just because a person is weak and poor doesn't mean they don't have the right to live." Davis said.

"You don't have the right to decide who should live and who should die." Tsukuyomi said.

"Of course I do for I created Tengoku City." Ragur said. "I created this paradise and I decide who should live in it. Sentimental and fantasy living fools like all of you need to wake up to reality and see how the world truly works like I do. I built my kingdom and it will spread to the whole world. My word will be absolute to all and I shall be a god."

"Just when I thought your ego couldn't get any bigger." Tsukuyomi said. "You are no god. You're a demon."

"We'll never follow someone like you." Davis said.

"That's right. As long as we're standing, we'll fight!" Ayame said as she pulled back her string and fired another blast of wind to signify her stance, but the barrier deflected it as well.

"When are you fools going to see you can't even touch me?" Ragur said. "Ayame, you have gathered a traitor and six little youngsters to fight me. Not really a good stand against me. Oh wait, I'm sorry. There are really FIVE youngsters. One of them is already dead." Him even mentioning Ryoto at all made their blood boil.

"You heartless monster." Davis said.

"If I'm heartless, but still breathing, I guess that makes me immortal. Powerful beings do live for a long time." Ragur said.

"You're done for!" Ayame said as all of them continued to fight. Meanwhile, all the others were doing their best. Marine fired off a laser, but it wasn't doing much of anything. Leona jumped down next to her.

"We're not making a dent or anything in it." Leona said.

"I know, but we have to keep trying. It's got to have a weak spot somewhere." Marine said. "Though, with so much ground to cover, finding one won't be easy." The pain from her injury got to her again and she dropped down to one knee with blood staining her clothes.

"You should be resting or something." Leona said.

"Leona! Marine!" They both looked behind them and saw T.K. running to them.

"What are you doing here?" Marine said.

"Came to help you guys out. Marine, let me help you out of here. That injury is really bad." T.K. said as he offered her his hand, but she brushed it off.

"Don't be concerned about me. I'm staying in this fight till the end." Marine said as she was changing weapons again with a bright flash. "We're Raiders. We only leave a battle if we die. I don't care if I do end up getting killed if it means I can take the humungous junk pile with me." Her weapon changed into a missile launcher and she launched a barrage of missiles and bombarded as much as she could. Everyone was doing their best to fight Ragur off, but it wasn't easy. Ayame kept firing blasts of air with Davis and Tsukuyomi striking the barrier. Ragur was actually getting bored with this.

"This is becoming tedious." Ragur said. "I think I'll start with the flying blue lizard." Ragur used the power he had and had a building shoot into the air. ExVeemon looked behind him and saw it coming.

"Hold on." ExVeemon said to Ayame. She hanged on tight as ExVeemon avoided the building.

"Try that again." Ragur said as he shot another one into the air.

"V-Laser!" ExVeemon fired the laser and blasted the building to smithereens.

"Is that all you've got?" Ayame said.

"Perhaps I need to go bigger." Ragur said as he had a much larger building rise out of the ground and was sent flying to them. It was coming too fast and too big for ExVeemon to avoid or stop. ExVeemon got hit hard and Ayame was shoved off him. "Ayame, this all started because you chose to defy me. Your punishment for treachery has at last come." Ragur used his mind and had a spike shoot into the air and it was heading right for her.

"No!" Ayame said as she saw the spike coming at her and there was nothing she could do. The spike flew up and the end pierced through her stomach with her flying with it. She let go of Kaze and it plummet to the ground.

"Ayame!" ExVeemon shouted and everyone saw it. Ayame was sent flying outside of the city and seeing her like that was a shock and absolute horror to the girls, Bluemin, and Davis.

'It looks like this is it for me, but I'm not concerned.' Ayame thought as she was thinking her last thoughts. 'I trained them, I believe in them, I know they will survive this and stop Ragur. I thought I would never find joy in a family after I lost Hontaro and Gin, but I was wrong. I did when I met Davis and the others. Hontaro, Gin, Ryoto, I'll be joining you soon. Leona, Shauna, Marine, Davis, I love you all.' Those were her last thoughts before a leg of Tengoku Genbu rose up and crushed her body down between the foot and the ground. It was a horror to the Raiders for Ayame was the one that brought them all together and acted like a mother to them.

"Ragur….DAMN YOU!" Davis screamed as he slammed Getsuga against the barrier with all his rage in it, but he was repelled again.

"Good riddance. Ayame has been a pain in my side for such the longest time." Ragur said. "Sorry, sonny, but your caretaker isn't here to protect you anymore.

"Go to Hell." Davis said.

"If I do, do you want me to say hello to Ayame and the rest of your friends?" Ragur taunted.

"Ragur!" Davis screamed as he was going to attack again, but Tsukuyomi held up his arm to stop him.

"Don't attack in rage. Rage can be a great source of strength, but it can also cause a great amount of blindness and misjudgment." Tsukuyomi said. "You have every right to be mad, but we can't charge blindly."

"No matter what you do, your actions are useless." Ragur said. "Ayame is finally a gone. A fading wind that will be forgotten just like the rest of you. So what do you two plan on doing now?" He laughed for he already saw victory. Ayame might be gone, but they're not going to let her death be for nothing.

…

Davis: All my life I thought I could be as strong as I needed to be, but I was wrong. When I saw more I had to fight for, the stronger I become indefinitely. I've always fought for my friends and my world. I won't allow any monster to destroy the world we've all come to know and love.

Next Time: The Black and White Moon


	31. The Black and White Moon

The battle against Ragur has taken a turn for the worse. Ayame was struck down and crushed. It left all the members of the Raiders heartbroken, but Davis and Tsukuyomi were still going strong against Ragur.

"You're done for!" Davis said as he attacked the barrier again, but he still couldn't get through Ragur's barrier.

"You're not giving up after Ayame just met her end?" Ragur said. He just simply refused to understand why they won't give up. "Do you really think you can still win after that?"

"For what you did to Ayame, I'll never forgive you. It adds to the reason we need to fight harder." Davis said. "It's all the more reason we need to win."

"Let's put an end to this." Tsukuyomi said as the two of them went to keep trying to smash through the barrier. Meanwhile, all the others were doing their best to destroy the Tengoku Genbu. Omnimon was doing his best to keep it back, but it was using every ounce of strength to try and keep it back. The digimon were helping out with whatever they could.

"Blast Rings!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"V-Laser!" All of them attacked as hard as they could, but the girls seemed to have lost the will to fight after what they saw happened to Ayame. Bluemin flew around and launch blasts of fire, but saw they weren't doing anything.

"Why are you three just standing there?" Bluemin said.

"Ayame is…." Shauna said as she couldn't even bring herself to say it.

"She's dead, but she wouldn't want you three to just stand around." Bluemin said.

"Be quiet you insensitive jerk." Leona said. "What do you know? You weren't around. You didn't stay close to Ayame like the rest of us were. She was like our mother."

"Don't you think I know that?" Bluemin said as he flew down. "I know Ayame was precious to all of you, but she wouldn't want you to just stand around and not do anything. She took the risks just like all of you and she was no exception to them. You have to honor her wishes and finish the job he assigned you to do."

"You…." "No." Marine said as she stopped Leona from saying anything. "He's right."

"We have to do what Ayame would want us to do. We have to finish this for her." Shauna said. Leona was beginning to see the point and was settling down.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's take that old bastard down." Leona said as she charged right into battle with Shauna.

"You sure have a way with words." Marine said.

"You just got to use the rights ones and believe me when I tell you that I have every intention of having him burn." Bluemin said.

"Let's get to work." Marine said as she fired off another set of missiles and Bluemin flew back in the fight. While all four of them were doing everything they could, all Ken and the others could do was watch.

"Man, I hate this." Yolei said. "The others are doing everything they can to stop that thing and all we can do is watch."

"I know, but there isn't much else we can do." Ken said.

"We'll just have to believe that Davis and that Tsukuyomi fellow can bring that Ragur guy down." T.K. said.

"He can do it." Kari said as she walked up to them.

"Kari, how can you be so sure?" Cody said.

"This is Davis we're talking about." Kari said. "He was chosen for a reason. Davis always seems try to make the best out of every situation."

"That might be true, but this is actual life or death." Cody said.

"Our battles in the digital world is no different than the battles here." Kari said. "Our digimon risked their lives just like they all are now. All we have to do is do what we always do. Stay out of the crossfire and believe they can win."

"She's right. This is no different from any other battle we've faced." T.K. said. "We just need to believe that Davis can win. Nothing is really different for us." All of them were doing the best they could to fight off Ragur. The digimon were treating it like every other battle, but that was the problem for Omnimon. He was using all his strength and he was starting to lose some ground against the Tengoku Genbu.

"Can't hold on much longer." Omnimon said.

"It's no good. Omnimon can't hold out." Stingmon said.

"We're not making any progress either." MagnaAngemon said.

"So let's give him some back up." Ankylomon said.

"Everyone, give all your power to Omnimon. We have to restore his power." Aquilamon said.

"I'll do you one better." Angewomon said. "Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon created a halo in the air and it unleashed a holy light that gave them power. Even Omnimon had his power restored.

"My power is returning!" Omnimon said.

"I can keep this up for a while. It will increase and restore your power. Give every ounce you can to Omnimon while I have this going." Angewomon said.

"You heard the lady. Give all your power to Omnimon." ExVeemon said. Each of them shined a bright light and was giving their power to Omnimon. His power was restored and it was still increasing.

"I feel greater power. Time to move this turtle back." Omnimon said. He gave it his all and the whole thing was being pushed back even further.

"No way!" Ragur said. "I'm being pushed back. How can this be? My weapon is much bigger and stronger than anything you have. I'm superior to all of you."

"You still don't get it, do you?" Davis said. "Anyone can be strong on their own, but the strength of others working as one leads to greater strength."

"Absurd." Ragur said. "One individual's is everything. If you have no strength or power, you don't deserve to live. The strong live and the weak die. How many times am I going to have to keep saying that until you get my point?"

"You monster. What is human life to you?" Tsukuyomi said.

"Human life is a means of living. The more power you have, the more you live." Ragur said. "Everyone knows that. That is what makes the world. All life is worthless and meaningless until that power is obtained and you have the strength to make the world yours how you like!"

"That's not what life is at all." Davis said. "We'll prove you wrong. Tsukuyomi and I were on different terms, but we've joined forces to take you down."

"Our teamwork and dedication to stop you is what will push us to succeed." Tsukuyomi said as the two of them raised their swords diagonally.

"We fight….whether we are strong or weak." Davis said.

"We stand for what we believe in and will never give up." Tsukuyomi said.

"This is what it means….to be human!" The two of them declared. They crossed their swords and gave him a strong stare.

"Just die already, insects!" Ragur shouted as he had a cannon rise out of the ground, but the two of them sliced it down very easily. Both of them moved in and slashed at the barrier. "I keep telling you that it's useless." Neither of them listened as they struck at the same spot together and they were finally able to smash through. "What!? How can that be?"

"It's over, Ragur!" Tsukuyomi said.

"You're finished." Davis said.

"I think not." Ragur said. He had the ground under both of them rise up and shot them out like slingshots.

"I can't believe we fell for that!" Davis shouted.

"Use your Getsuga Kamui to soften the fall." Tsukuyomi said. Both of them activated their armor. Both of them were sent flying out of the city and crashed into Odaiba's streets.

"That still hurt a little." Davis said as the two of them got back up.

"Enough of this!" Ragur shouted. "I'll crush every one of you." He activated the head of Tengoku Genbu as the mouth opened up. Omnimon saw trouble as he moved away. The head screamed and another cannon came out. It build up power and fired a powerful beam that blasted Omnimon.

"Omnimon!" Davis shouted. The force from the blast was tearing through the streets and buildings like a knife cutting through butter and it was heading for Davis and Tsukuyomi.

"Motomiya!" Tsukuyomi shouted as he moved Davis out of the way and took the impact from the force.

"Tsukuyomi!" Davis shouted. Omnimon was thrown to the ground and Tsukuyomi was torn through the streets. His armor was destroyed and he had blood running down from him. Davis deactivated his armor and all the others gathered around him.

"Tsukuyomi!" Marine said.

"These injuries are really bad." Bluemin said.

"No." Davis said as he dropped to his knees. "How many more lives does he has to take before he realizes enough is enough?!"

"Stop your screaming. I'm not dead." Tsukuyomi said as he woke up. "My Mugetsu Kamui was able to endure the force of the attack enough so I can stay alive, but I can't move."

"This is bad. We can't go on much longer." Shauna said.

"There must be a way to end this." Davis said.

"Don't get discouraged. There is a way. We just need to find it." Tsukuyomi said as he raised Mugetsu up, but he saw it close to Getsuga and saw something he hasn't before. "Look at this."

"What?" Davis said.

"The edges of Getsuga and Mugetsu. They actually look like they fit together." Tsukuyomi said. Tsukuyomi could begin to hear a humming sound and knew it was Mugestsu. "I've misunderstood. Mugetsu, this is why you've been looking for Getsuga. It wasn't to fight, it was to join together. Davis, take Mugestu and combine them."

"What?" Davis said.

"They're combine power might be what we're looking for." Tsukuyomi said. "You must. Avenge those whose lives he's taken!" Tsukuyomi was putting all their faith in Davis and Davis took it with Mugetsu. Davis turned to face the weapon and was set to end this.

"AAAAWWWW!" He slammed the two swords together. The black moon and the white moon combined together and unleashed a bright light of black and white spiraling together. You could even see faces on both lights. Inside that light, Davis stood in new armor that was black and white with one blade. One side Getsuga and the other half Mugetsu.

"What is this?" Ragur said.

"Do it, Davis!" Marine cheered.

"Take him down!" Leona said.

"Right. This ends!" Davis said. He charged right in. His strength increased greatly as he made it into the city with just one jump and kept running. "You think you can push others around. You think you're superior to everyone, but you're not. Real strength comes from those you want to protect, from those who have your back. You know nothing about that because you do nothing, but kill. I don't know what made you come down this path, but I don't care. There's only one thing you're getting for all your trouble." Ragur was scared out of his mind and tried to stop him as he ran up the tower.

"No! Stay back!" Ragur shouted as he brought up stone slabs, but Davis was smashing through them.

"What's the matter? Do you only want to play Death's game when you're winning?" Davis said. He jumped into the sky and held his sword out. Ragur brought up a bunch of stone walls to try and stop him. "That won't stop me when I have everyone's back."

"Go!" Marine shouted.

"Go!" Shauna shouted.

"Go!" Leona shouted.

"Go!" Bluemin shouted.

"Go." Tsukuyomi said. Davis slashed right through the walls and moved closer to closer to Ragure until he finally reached the end and struck him through the chest and clear to the other side. The sun began to rise and the entire weapon began to drop down. No power and no thoughts to control it. All of them watched as the whole thing dropped down and they knew that Ragur was done for. Davis pulled out the blade and deactivated his armor. He stared out the lifeless corpse that Ragur was now for all the horrible things he's done is no more.

"It's over. Ayame, Ryoto, we did it. We won." Davis said as he turned around.

"That's your real power."

"You make a difference to all." Davis wasn't sure, but he thought he heard both of their voices. He looked around and didn't see them. He thought he just imagined it and didn't really understand what they were saying. He looked down the tower and saw all his friends as they cheered for him.

"Ragur….is finished." Davis claimed.


	32. Special: Graduation

Ragur is gone, Tengoku City has fallen, and all the suffering that has been brought upon has reached the end. There was only one thing Davis had left to do before he can move on with his life and that would be the school's graduation. He hanged back as people were setting up outside the school. Davis was all dressed up with his cap and gown under his arm.

"Hey." Kari said as she came over and leaned back into the wall behind them. "What are you doing back here?"

"Just hanging. I'm relishing in the peace that we've finally got." Davis said. "It's been a couple days with Ragur defeated and it's going to take some time to get Tengoku City out of here."

"I know. Most people don't even know what really happened. When they saw the digimon, they all thought it was more of their fighting." Kari said.

"Meanwhile, the Raiders are disbanding since Ragur is gone." Davis said. "That means Dad is going to be on my case about college and jobs again."

"By the way, what's going to happen with Leona and the others?" Kari asked.

"They'll be coming here. They aren't going to miss something like this." Both of them looked up and saw Tsukuyomi standing up on the wall with him wrapped in bandages.

"Tsukuyomi?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?" Davis said.

"I figure I drop by." Tsukuyomi said. "After this little ceremony is over, I'm heading out. I've decided to travel the land so people like Ragur will never rise up like he did. Your friends from the Raiders are doing a little shopping since they say they want to find the right clothes to wear to such an occasion."

"Knowing Leona, the school won't find her dress appropriate." Davis said.

"Anyway, let's get going. It's going to start soon." Kari said as she grabbed Davis' arm and dragged him off. Tsukuyomi looked out and stared out to the people. Despite what just happened, they still go on as if everything was normal.

"This is how it should be. No one trying to ruin something traditional, sacred, or peaceful." Tsukuyomi said. "Ragur is no more and these people have nothing to worry about. Of course, I can't be too happy about it. I took part in his way of madness." Tsukuyomi jumped down from the wall to the street side. "I wish I could stay, but I think it's best if I keep going." Before he could even take a step, someone came up from behind him and knocked him out. A little while later, the ceremony was starting and people were taking their seats.

"What a lovely day for a lovely ceremony." Tai said as all those who weren't graduating from this school sat together.

"Hey, we're here!" All of them looked to the side to see Bluemin and the girls with all of them dressed up. Marine was in a pink dress, Shauna in a white blouse with dress pants and heeled shoes, and Leona was in a yellow short dress that was backless. Bluemin was just in a simple polo shirt and dress pants.

"We're so glad you could make it." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Can't believe assassins are at a graduation ceremony." Matt said.

"Ex-assassins. We're putting that life behind us now that Ragur is gone." Marine said. "Today, we're happy for Davis and the others."

"I just wish Ryoto and Ayame could see this." Shauna said. It was sad those two couldn't join, but they all stayed strong.

"So where is all that weapon stuff you guys carry around?" Yolei said.

"We hid it in the school with Davis' Getsuga and his clothes he wore as Silver Moon." Bluemin said. "Though, I doubt we're going to need them at all today."

…

Tsukuyomi

Tsukuyomi was beginning to wake up. He saw he was tied up in a dark room with only one light on. He hung off the floor and he could feel he was pressed against something.

"Where am I?" Tsukuyomi said.

"Back at the Tengoku Genbu. This is a backup control room. It's sort of like the brain of this turtle." He could hear someone's voice, but couldn't see the person. "You've gotten weak, Tsukuyomi. I was able to take you so easily."

"You don't need to hide. I know who you are." Tsukuyomi said.

"Do you?"

"You have to be someone that knows about the secrets of Tengoku City." Tsukuyomi said. "You have to be someone who knows who I am. Most of all, you have to be someone who isn't dead. Why don't you step into the light…..Larok." The person stepped into the light and it was Larok only he had a scar in the center of his chest from when he last fought Leona.

"So you really did knew it was me." Larok said. "How did you know I wasn't dead?"

"There needs to be a body to be confirmed dead." Tsukuyomi said. "I found Kageyama's and Ragur's bodies and when I found what was left of Bolin, there's no way he could still be alive. You were the only one not found."

"You always were the skeptical kind." Larok said as he turned around and turned on the control console with screens coming on for him to see.

"What do you plan on doing?" Tsukuyomi said.

"I'm going to reactivate the Tengoku Genbu and crush the Raider permanently." Larok said. "I will avenge Prime Minister Ragur and continue on with his empire."

"Larok, Ragur never cared for human life." Tsukuyomi said. "We were nothing more than his pawns doing his dirty work."

"That's pretty bold talk for a traitor." Larok said. As far as Larok knew, Tsukuyomi was the traitor and the enemy and still saw Ragur as a great man." I thought you were killed, but it turns out you faked your death or something to betray us. Either way, I am going to crush them." The entire system started back up and started to rise.

…

The School

The ceremony started with all the students seated and waited for them to get their diplomas so they can set out into the next part of their lives.

"As we stand here today to congratulate those who have passed, we are…." The speech was interrupted as people started screaming and they could see the Tengoku Genbu starting to cast over all of them.

"The Tengoku Genbu?!" Davis said as people got up and ran off.

"What's going on?" Veemon said.

"I thought that thing was shut down. Isn't Ragur dead?" Patamon said.

"This doesn't make sense. Ragur is gone. How is that thing working?" Leona said.

"Someone else must be in control of it. I'm going to get the shi no buki." Bluemin said as he ran inside the school. Larok was in control and he found all the members of the Raiders.

"Larok, don't do this. You'll hurt innocent people." Tsukuyomi pleaded.

"It's too late for all of them. If I can crush those Raiders, I don't give a care." Larok said and turned on the speakers. "I see you, Raiders. This is where it ends for you."

"I know that voice! It's Larok!" Marine said.

"Larok? That bastard is still alive?" Leona said.

"Of course I'm still alive. You barbarians destroyed everything Ragur has worked for. He was a great man and you destroyed it all." Larok said. "It's payback time."

"Great." Davis said as he took off his cap and gown. "The ceremony was getting boring any way."

"I'm here." Bluemin said as he came back out with his regular clothes on. "Let's do this!" He tossed the clothes and the shi no buki to the others and they all changed and grabbed their weapons.

"Is the clothes changing necessary?" T.K. said.

"Much more comfortable to fight in these." Davis said as all five of them charged for the weapon.

"Be careful, Davis." Kari said.

"You might have defeated the Tengoku Genbu, but let's see how you do against Tengoku Xuan." Larok said as he flipped a few switches. The entire thing was starting to fist around as the entire city sank and folded down in the back. The whole thing changed from four legs to two legs with hands coming out and the headed was angled like a human head.

"That thing can change forms?!" Marine said.

"Another trump card." Leona said.

"Looks like a robot I use to play with when I was a kid." Bluemin said.

"Then, we'll just have to break it." Davis said. The weapon try to stomp down on them, but they all scattered. Shauna and Bluemin flew up and unleashed the daggers and fireballs, but they just bounced off.

"No good. It appears to be even denser than the last form." Bluemin said.

"So what do we do?" Shauna said.

"Go for the head. That has to be where Larok is controlling it." Bluemin said. They tried to fly up to it, but Larok moved the arms to keep him away. Marine brought out a gatling gun and fired, but the bullets weren't doing a thing.

"It looks like every area is covered in the same material. How are we going to break through?" Marine said.

"We took this thing down before. We'll just do it again." Leona said as she jumped up to one of the legs and gave it a strong kick, but there wasn't even a dent in it.

"It's pointless." Larok said as he slammed both fists down and shattered the ground. Davis jumped up to higher ground and was looking for Tsukuyomi.

"Tsukuyomi, where are you? I need Mugetsu." Davis said.

"You're wasting your time with searching. Tsukuyomi is with me. He's my prisoner." Larok said.

"Damn it." Davis said. Larok tried to crush him, but Davis jumped out of the way, but the impact caused him to drop Getsuga. "No." Getsuga dropped to the ground and Davis tried to get it, but the ground opened up and he held on to the edge so he wouldn't fall into the earth.

"You might as well give up. Without the combine powers of Getsuga and Mugetsu, there's no way you can defeat Tengoku Xuan." Larok said as he wrecked the city.

"Try and stop me." Davis grunted, but he saw a few pieces of debris nearly crushed him and caused him to let go as he began to drop hundreds of feet.

"No, Davis!" Kari and Veemon shouted.

"Davis!" The girls shouted.

"Oh god, Davis." Bluemin said. Tsukuyomi saw him drop as he dropped his head.

"Davis." Tsukuyomi said. Davis was falling into the dark depths, but he refused to let it end like this.

"I can't let end things end like this. I can't let any more people get hurt. Otherwise, all we fought for will be for nothing." Davis said as he clutched his heart. "Isn't that right…..Ryoto, Ayame?"

"Davis…"

"….take these." Somehow, the spirits of Ryoto and Ayame helped him as a red light and a blue light sored through the sky and dropped in after Davis. Davis looked right in front of him and saw Ketsueki and Kaze and Davis could feel them.

"Ryoto! Ayame!" Davis said as he could feel both of them. He grabbed on and grind against the ground with Ketsueki and started running straight up. He was able to head straight up and he wasn't going to stop. He made it to the top and started running on Tengoku Xuan. "Everyon'es gotta move on with their lives at some point. It's not easy for some because they hold onto so many memories of great times, but it's hurting them and they don't want to let go. Well, I'm going to give everyone who's hurting from the past a break from it. I have the power to help them, don't I? Ayame, Ryoto?!" He called out as he felt the both of them.

"You do, Davis." Ayame said.

"You truly do." Ryoto said as their spirits passed through him.

"I get what you two told me. I hear you loud and clear." Davis said as he held out both of their weapons.

"Is he holding what I think he's holding?" Marine said as the team saw them.

"What can a tiny bow and sword do?" Larok said. "This ends here!" He had the machine reach out to crush him, but Davis made the biggest jump of his life as he kept going higher and higher.

"Holy cow!" Leona said.

"That's one hell of a jump." Bluemin said. Davis kept going up and up until his back was directly facing the sun and he was getting ready to fire.

"You in there listening, Larok?" Davis said. "Ragur is gone. Let go of the past already." He was even giving Tsukuyomi hope with him raising his head. "This is yours and our…graduation from Ragur!" He yelled out as he used all his strength and fired Ketsueki with Kaze. The katana smashed through the head, but it went past Larok and went to Tsukuyomi. The brain of the machine was destroyed and the whole thing began to fall apart and was left with no power as it collapsed. Davis went into the control room and tried to find Tsukuyomi. "Tsukuyomi? Are you here?" He heard someone move through the ruble, but he turned around and saw Larok.

"You! You! You did this!" Larok said as he pulled out Korosu. "If I'm going down, I'm at least going to kill you!" He went charged at Davis and was about to kill him as he swung down, but Tsukuyomi came in and grabbed the blade with his hand bleeding. "Tsukuyomi, why? Why do you defend him? He ruined everything."

"No he didn't." Tsukuyomi said. "Larok, Ragur deceived all of us. He never cared for human life. Somewhere inside you, you know that, but you don't want to believe it. Blaming others won't ease your pain. I too wish that it didn't happen, but we can't turn back time. That is why I want to dedicate my life to do what we were lead to believe we were doing. So let me ask why you are so loyal to Ragur?"

"Huh!" Larok went as he thought back to a part of his past. A young man in a cloak praying to God in a church. He turned to see a man entering the church and it was a Ragur. Larok dropped to his knees as his legs couldn't hold his weight. "When I had nothing, I wanted to find a place in the world that I could call a paradise. Ragur answered my prayers."

"You can still have those prayers answered." Tsukuyomi said. "I want to truly change the world. If you still fester hatred, if you still can't forgive what has happened, I won't stop you from taking your path, but if you want to atone for what you've done, come with me." He held out his hand for wanting to help Larok change his path. It was the same as when Larok met Ragur. He might have been fooled once, but he's going to give it one more chance.

"Way to go." Davis said.

…

The Pier

The battle was over and the ceremony has went on with everyone complete graduated. The times has come for all to part ways. Davis and the digidestined stood face with Shauna, Marine, and Leona.

"Are you three really leaving?" Mimi said.

"Yes." Marine said.

"Killing and fighting is all we've ever known." Leona said.

"But that can end now that Ragur is no more." Shauna said. "We've spent our lives hiding away in shadows, but now we want to see the entire world."

"What about Bluemin? Where is he?" Davis said.

"He already left. He's not good at long goodbyes." Marine said.

"So what happened with Tsukuyomi and Larok?" Shauna said.

"I think those two are going to be alright." Davis said.

….

The Woods

Tsukuyomi and Larok went out into the woods. They made a few graves for their comrades before they head out to the unknown. Tsukuyomi prayed for them to rest in peace.

"Let's go, Larok." Tsukuyomi said as he stood up and began to leave. Larok took once last look at the grave marks they made.

'Bolin, Loretta, Kageyama, I hope you three find peace.' Larok thought and headed out with Tsukuyomi. They don't know what will happen to them now, but they are willing to face it and truly make a difference in the world.

…

The Pier

"Davis, are you sure you won't come with us?" Shauna said.

"I wish I could, but I have my own life to put together." Davis said as he held up Getsuga. "I'll keep this so I never forget all you've guys done for me. I'm going to miss you."

"We'll miss you too, Davis." Shauna said as she hugged Davis and he hugged back. "Take good care of yourself."

"We might have had our differences, but I can't imagine having a better friend around." Marine said.

"It was a lot of fun having a friend like you around. It's going to be so dull without you." Leona said.

"I know, but I'll never forget you girls." Davis said as he pounded his heart. "I'll remember you girls right here."

"Thanks." Marine said. She and Leona actually got a little bold and gave him a kiss on each cheek, much to Kari's shock.

"Hey! That's my man!" Kari said.

"Hey, I've got a girlfriend now." Davis said.

"Anyway, we've got to go." Leona said as she and the girls went up on the boat and it set sailed. All of them waved goodbye before they lost sight of each other.

"Bye!" Sora said.

"Keep in touch!" Yolei said.

"Hope to see you all again!" T.K. said.

"Oh and Marine, try to get some curves the next time I see you." Davis said. That nearly had her fall over.

"You….Perverted….JERK!" Marine shouted.

"I had to get one last shot in." Davis said.

"You going to be okay?" Kari said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah. I'll never forget any of them." Davis said. All humans are condemned to die at some point in their lives, but there are those who dedicate their lives to make it so others can live longer. Those are real heroes. If death is darkness, those people will help shine the light like the moon in the night.


End file.
